Forbidden Love That Wasn't
by Chocoluck Chipz
Summary: Chat Noir gets rejected for the umpteenth time as his father insists he starts dating. Deciding that he has nothing to lose and maybe it is the time to move on, Adrien makes his choice. Unexpected feelings are revealed, and chaos ensues. Plagg, the voice of reason in all of this, isn't surprised at all.
1. Chapter 1

There were a lot of things forbidden to Adrien Agreste and most if not all of them could be classified as various subcategories under "Do Not Disobey Your Father." It didn't mean that Adrien never went against his father's wishes. If he could get away with it, he so did, but those cases were rare and not without a good reason. Most of Gabriel's demands were somewhat rational anyway. Plus, as Adrien was getting older and moved out, even those gradually diminished. As of now "Upkeeping Agreste's good name and reputation" was Adrien's most important responsibility but even he couldn't expect that to include "fake dating for the sake of appearing modern to the public eye."

It was an ordinary September morning. Nothing unusual or out of the ordinary was happening, and even his father's sudden summoning was not that surprising to Adrien. Gabriel had a spontaneous streak buried deep underneath his obsessive passion for planning, and sometimes it surfaced. It wasn't a big deal and usually, work-related. Not today, though. Today, Gabriel demanded that Adrien attended as many of the upcoming Paris Fashion Week shows as he could and at least one or two of its after-parties with a reputable, decent girlfriend on his arm. Adrien stalled. Then did something he rarely did – he protested. Gabriel argued back, and by the end of the meeting, Adrien understood that no objections from him would work because Gabriel was suddenly dead certain that a twenty-five-year-old son who didn't lack in either looks or fortune and remained single his whole life was turning to be a little embarrassing and quite frankly outdated. Adrien's "Most Eligible French Bachelor" status had suddenly become a burden to the family and the company and had been keeping them from moving in rhythm with the modern times, damaging their reputation.

"I don't care who you bring, Adrien," Gabriel finished their conversation. "Fake it, pay someone, start dating for real but I expect you to show up with a decent girl. Bring a guy if you want. I don't care as long as you come with someone who would clearly be more than just a friend. Do we understand each other?"

Not so secretly, Adrien suspected that the sudden culprit for such unusual demands might have been Chloe Bourgeois' suddenly highly publicized relationship with her newest boyfriend and her mother's innocent remarks in Gabriel's direction that "if there was nothing wrong with the children they should be getting hot and heavy at this age." Adrien wasn't the only one who'd noticed his father's facial muscles twitch at those words but he was probably the only person in the room who hadn't thought about Gabriel going as far as to suggest a fake girlfriend to save his face in front of his longtime rival.

To his luck, the Fashion Show had been scheduled in two weeks - plenty of time to find somebody. Unfortunately, Adrien didn't want just anyone. He didn't want fake. He wanted love. He wanted real, and he wanted potential. That was hard to find in two weeks. In truth, the only one he wanted was Ladybug, but just a few days ago Chat Noir had been rejected again, so she was out of the question. Adrien had thought that he had already accepted that Ladybug most likely would never look at Chat Noir as anything more than a good friend and a partner but he tried nevertheless. Again and again, at least once a year, Chat Noir would give Ladybug a simple black card with a green paw sticker on a front and his love confession written inside. A few days later she would inevitably give him a red card with Ladybug sticker in return. The rejection he almost anticipated would be written on the other side. It was almost like a tradition by this time, but it still hurt. It was getting a little pathetic, and even Adrien understood that. So, while his father's demand was shocking at first, as he stood there, silently listening to Gabriel's reasoning one thought hammered through his mind – Maybe it was the time for him to move on? Maybe this would be the much-needed kick in the butt? Perhaps it would end up being for the best? After all, what did he have to lose? Hesitantly, Adrien agreed to at least try.

With limited time, though, he had few choices. Paid actresses were an absolute No and Adrien wasn't naive enough to believe that a gorgeous stranger would appear out of nowhere and sweep him off his feet any minute now. Thus, an attempt at a real relationship was the only viable option for him and the only one Adrien felt comfortable with. For that, he looked at his friends, people he knew liked him for who he was and not what he had or what he represented. Realizing, though, that fake relationships could get very messy and ruin friendships, Adrien took his time to think it over. To the one he would choose, he would not be offering a fake; he would be asking for a real chance, and he had to carefully consider all of the risks involved.

Plagg had immediately insisted on the "bakery girl," but Adrien hesitated simply because he really liked Marinette and wasn't sure he was willing to risk losing her friendship if it didn't work. Yes, considering how their relationship was at this time, Adrien could easily see himself falling in love with Marinette. She was fun; she was loving; she was beautiful, and she made him feel at home, safe, secure. Adrien trusted her with his life. She was one of the best people he knew and one of his best friends. She was so much like his Lady. He would hate to lose her. Plus, there was also one more thing – he knew for certain that for Marinette he was just a friend and that particular aspect scared him away. Years of unrequitedly pining after Ladybug had left its mark and the last thing Adrien wanted was to willingly go into another possible unrequited love situation. And finally, his father was always really adamant about him getting involved his employees.

"They would only see you as an opportunity, Adrien," Gabriel liked to repeat. "Don't even think about getting involved with anyone in 'Gabriel.' There are plenty of other fish outside the company."

And Marinette Dupain-Cheng was his only protégé for some time now, the person who was always by his side and who presumably had more intentions than anyone else on using Adrien as the means to get a piece of "Gabriel" if not the whole. Adrien knew this to be an absurd idea, but he still couldn't see how his father would approve him dating Marinette. She was out of the question as well, and that left him with Kagami.

Kagami, Adrien respected. She was his friend as well. She was from a reputable family that would certainly please his father, and she liked him as more than a friend if he were to believe her last year's drunk confession. She was still waiting for him, just as she promised him years ago. Maybe it was the time to give her a second chance?

Deliberating on it for a few days and not coming up with any compelling reasons not to, Adrien went to speak with Kagami. He was candid about Gabriel's demands, his own wishes, that there had been someone else in his past whom he still loved. He even admitted that he was not in love with Kagami, but he was willing to give it his best and see where it led them. Kagami accepted. That same day Adrien told Gabriel. His father didn't react in any particular way. For a few moments, he watched Adrien with a quirked eyebrow, then murmured "I see" and walked away, which Adrien considered being a good sign.

The next day Adrien planned to tell his friends. They were meeting for one of their weekly lunches which meant he would have all of them, Nino, Alya and Marinette, at the same time at the same place. No need to hunt everyone down separately and to explain everything more than once. They might even give him some pointers on how to make this new relationship work because as confident as Adrien usually was, a change of this magnitude made him nervous.

So here he was, enjoying his meal and laughing alongside his friends in a secluded area of their favourite cafe, waiting for that perfect moment when he could spill the beans. In other words, Adrien stalled until the very end. It was only when Nino and Alya suddenly announced that they had some urgent thing to do they had completely forgotten about and therefore had to depart ASAP, Adrien forced himself to confess before they could escape. All three fell quiet for a few moments, staring at him in confusion and disbelief. Alya immediately sat back into her chair, pulled it over to Marinette's and hugged her.

"I didn't realize we were such an unlikely couple," Adrien nervously chuckled.

"Uh, no, no," Nino also sat down back into his seat on the other side of Marinette. "It's not that. It's just that we didn't realize that- I mean we knew Kagami liked you this way, but we didn't think that you had feelings for her other than friendship."

Before Adrien could explain his father's involvement and the reasons behind his own decision to give Kagami a chance, his cell phone buzzed. He stole a glance at the screen and immediately stood up.

"Ugh," he murmured. "I'm sorry guys. I have to run. It'll be pretty busy the next few days with all the last-minute prep for the Fashion Week, but I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, dude. No sweat. See you."

"See you, Adrien," Alya added, her sight shifting to Marinette, who kept staring at the table.

She murmured something Adrien didn't quite catch but assumed was some kind of farewell.

"If you're going too—" Adrien put his share of the bill on the table "—I can give you a lift as long as it's on the way to Kagami's."

"No. Thank you, but we aren't in a rush anymore," Alya said, squeezing Marinette's shoulder. "The thing got cancelled."

"Alright. See you around then." Adrien shrugged and after gathering his things walked away. The sudden, apparently telepathic cancellation was weird, but even if Adrien had noticed that, he didn't have the time to inquire about the specifics. Plus, it was Alya and Nino. They were known to be spontaneous and change their plans on a whim. Adrien got used to that a long time ago. Also, he was already running a little late for dinner with Kagami and her mother, and according to the text he had just received, her mother was getting antsy about his whereabouts. Kagami didn't think she could stall her much longer, so she was asking him to get there ASAP. Good thing he hadn't parked too far.

Nearing his car, Adrien reached into his pockets and halted his steps. His keys were not there. His wallet was, but not the keys. He must have left them back on the table when paying for his order. Turning around, Adrien walked back, but as soon as he came closer to their table, he stopped dead in his tracks again. The scene he was beholding was something Adrien couldn't even imagine if he tried. Alya was holding Marinette close, and even Nino was sympathetically wrapping his arm around her shoulder while she, his always-happy friend Marinette, was crying her heart out, trying her best to stifle the sobs and maintain more or less decent appearance in public.

In a way, she was lucky their usual spot was a secluded one and not a lot of people dined here at this time of the day so, as far as he could judge no one apart from him had noticed. At least, no one around was showing it even if they had.

Thoughts rushed into Adrien's head. What was happening? He had never seen Marinette cry before. Not in public. Not this violently. Who did this to her? When? How? He was just there a few minutes ago, and Marinette was fine, so something must have just happened. Was she hurt? She must have been injured after he left but how? When? By whom? He'd better go over there and help!

There were a few visual obstacles between him and his friends, so Adrien wasn't noticed immediately. In a few moments, however, Nino's sight fell on his keys. Adrien saw him freaking out, grabbing them and getting up. Nino said something to Alya and hurried his way. That's when their eyes met, and almost instantly Nino was already by Adrien's side, grabbing his arm and pulling him away, motioning him to be quiet. Once they reached his car, however, Adrien burst.

"What's happening, Nino? Why is Marinette crying? And in public! Something serious must have happened. Why aren't you telling me what happened? Nino!"

"I don't think it's my place, Adrien-"

"Nino, please." Adrien stepped closer and took his friend by his shoulders. "Marinette is my friend. I need to know if something happened because maybe I can help-"

"Adrien." Nino bit his lip nervously and finally looked at him. "I don't think you can help and I don't think you should ask. Not now at least."

"But why?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. It's not my place to do so."

"Okay," Adrien replied. "Then I guess I'd have to go back and ask Marinette herself."

"No!" Nino grabbed Adrien's arm to keep him in place. "Adrien, please, let it go for now."

"I can't do that," Adrien argued back. "Marinette is one of my best friends, and she is clearly in distress over something serious, and quite frankly I don't understand why would you keep me away if I can possibly help her?"

"You can't!" Nino pressed his lips together, hesitating. He almost begged. "Don't you see it, Adrien? You are the last person who can help her right now."

Adrien frowned and pulled back. "Why would you say that?"

"Adrien, please," Nino pleaded. "I can't explain but trust me on this. You can't help her right now."

For a few moments, Adrien was staring at his friend dumbfoundedly. Then he pulled his hand out of Nino's grasp and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't understand you, Nino. I'm trying to, but I just don't get it. What makes you so sure I won't be able to help her?"

Nino pondered on something for a few more moments and then straightened up and looked Adrien straight in his eyes, his own full of determination. "I gave the oath to keep this a secret, but I think it's time you knew. Promise me, however, that you won't tell anyone that I told you this."

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "That serious?"

Nino nodded, and Adrien agreed. The DJ clasped his hands together behind his back and nervously paced around in front of Adrien's car for a short while before stopping.

"Okay." He inhaled. "Since there is no nice way of going about it, I'll just say it. Marinette didn't take your dating Kagami news very well because she has been in love with you ever since you met."

Astonished, Adrien stared at Nino. "But—" he murmured absentmindedly, "—but that's all the way back to lycée."

"Exactly," Nino sighed. "She was actually planning to ask you out to Gabriel's 'couples only' after-party at the end of the Fashion Week. We were supposed to scram so she could do that."

Slack-mouthed, Adrien couldn't utter a single word, couldn't take his eyes off Nino but saw nothing. A few moments of complete silence passed between the duo despite the chaos of a rushing crowd of people and cars around them.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Adrien finally muttered out. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

In response, Nino offered Adrien his keys with a lackluster smile on his lips. "She tried and failed multiple times, and we kind of hoped you would see it for yourself eventually. It's not like she hid it. Everyone else figured it out."

Adrien didn't reply, neither did he take his keys, so Nino took Adrien's hand and put them on his palm. "I'd better go back before they suspect anything," he added. "Listen, Adrien. Don't worry about it now. We respect your choice, and I'm sure Marinette will be fine with it eventually. Just give her some time. She is an amazing girl, and crush or not, she is your friend first of all. She'll support you no matter who you are in love with." For the lack of response, Nino stroked Adrien's shoulder. "Dude, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Adrien responded quietly. "Just a bit surprised."

Nino raised his eyebrow. "A bit?"

"I'd better go," Adrien uttered and stretched out his hand to Nino. "I'm already very late. Thank you for telling me."

Adrien hopped Nino wouldn't notice how his whole body trembled as they hugged goodbye. Nino said nothing. He remained silent when Adrien got behind the wheel and started the engine. He walked away without another word, but Adrien's car continued to stay in place for some time yet, its driver staring off into space. He finally left after Kagami called his cell phone again to inquire about his whereabouts.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien had hoped that he wouldn't dwell on the fact that Marinette had been in love with him for years. It was a shocking discovery, to a degree, as it wasn't the first time a girl had had a crush on him, and it had never especially bothered him before. Not this time, though. This time it was different. This time it was Marinette, someone too dear to his heart to just ignore and eventually forget about. This time it didn't seem like just a crush as well.

Adrien survived the dinner at Kagami's purely on an autopilot, years of training in etiquette coming in handy in front of Kagami's mother, who barely differed from his father in her attitude. He barely slept at night, though, and found himself terrified to get out of the bed the next morning. As Gabriel's leading model and his only son, Adrien couldn't miss his work, especially not right before the Fashion Week. Marinette, as his father's protégé, couldn't do that either. Usually, Adrien looked forward to their frequent random meeting throughout the building but not today. Today Adrien wasn't sure if he was ready to face her yet, not when he didn't think that whole feelings ordeal through. Yet he had to go.

Grouching, Adrien rolled out of bed and got ready, a tiny hope sprouting in his chest. If he remembered correctly the last days before the big show were always extremely hectic. For him, it meant countless hours of catwalk practice with his colleagues, multiple last-minute fittings to do the necessary alterations and even photo shoots. Clothes, changes, cameras, makeup, shoots, ramp, walks, lights… Typically it would all fuse into a single mess of activities and Adrien would just blindly going through the motions. Marinette would probably be just as busy. He knew his father, he'd make her work to her limits at times like those. Therefore, there was a high chance that they wouldn't even see each other or at least they wouldn't have time to talk when they did. He could survive that until he could give it more thought and come up with a plan of action.

Except that didn't happen. The first person whom Adrien noticed upon entering the building was Marinette. And not an angry to a sobbing or even a pouting Marinette but a smiling one with his customary morning baked goods from her parents' bakery in her hands. Adrien gawked and looked at his empty ones. _He completely forgot_! It was their tradition ever since Marinette had started working at Gabriel – she would bring him treats, and he would pick up her favourite coffee from a little coffee shop by his house. Then they would meet here at exactly seven in the morning and do an exchange before riding an elevator together to their respected floors. This little ritual of theirs was the highlight in Adrien's day. Only today his hands were empty. In his mental hassle, Adrien had forgotten, and even if he would remember, he would've probably assumed that Marinette wouldn't have wanted a coffee from him anymore. Yet she greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning, Adrien."

"I'm sorry. I forgot your coffee," Adrien blurred out, accepting a box with two croissants and two eclairs inside. "Double?"

"I didn't know if you'd be having breakfast with Kagami, so I brought extra for her just in case." She smiled again, and Adrien felt his heart tightened. "And don't worry about the coffee. You seem to have had little shut-eye, so I'll make myself some at the staff room."

"How did you know?" Adrien murmured following Marinette to the elevator.

"If you're asking if it shows then no. Not much, but unfortunately for you, I know your pretty face too well."

She smiled yet again, and Adrien felt the corners of his lips lightly twitch. He could never resist smiling with Marinette. The elevator door opened and they stood in silence waiting for people to exit. They kept quiet riding up, their usual carefree chatter never staring. Despite the smiles, the air felt tense, and Adrien didn't know what to say so he just took one the croissants and pretended he could stomach it. Marinette didn't say anything either until he reached his floor. Then she wished him a great day with a smile yet again.

Like usual.

Like nothing had happened.

Like Adrien, the love of her life, hadn't announced yesterday that he was dating another girl and broken her heart in the process.

Adrien felt baffled. Shouldn't Marinette be upset? Shouldn't she be showing the signs that not everything was okay and fine? At least a little? Maybe Nino was just pulling his leg, and something entirely different had happened to Marinette yesterday, and they just wanted to keep him in the dark for some reason? Adrien bit into the last treat into his box. Something obviously wasn't right. He'd need to investigate into that. He'd watch Marinette at work and talk to Nino more time because things didn't add up and he wanted to know what was going on.

An opportunity to observe Marinette more closely came slightly faster than he'd hoped. About half an hour after he'd showed up for his fittings Marinette entered the room and immediately headed his way.

"Bonjour again, M Agreste," she said playfully and bowed. "Your personal slave has arrived."

"My what?" Adrien almost choked on air. Marinette laughed and gave him a pat on the back.

"Sorry," she smiled after making sure he was alright. "Maybe my word choice was a bit too much. I am just a bit exhausted to think about my wording-"

"I see you've already briefed him in," Nathalie's voice sounded from the side. "In that case, I'll leave you two to it." She vanished as fast as she'd appeared.

Adrien blinked. "Briefed me in on what?"

"You don't know?" Adrien shook his head, so Marinette explained. "The girl who usually fits your clothes fell ill and won't be able to make it for the next few weeks, so your father asked me to do the final fittings for all of your clothes now and assist you during the runways- and all of the photoshoots and I think he also said whatever you need me for. Basically, as I said, I am your personal slave, M Agreste, the next ten days or so."

"Isn't it a bit below your position?" Adrien frowned. Marinette was Gabriel's protégé, not just any regular employee. Gabriel personally handpicked her to bestow all of his knowledge upon amongst a huge crowd. To be honest, he wasn't even looking for a protégé. He just saw Marinette's designs and loved them. Adrien was super proud. Marinette deserved it. She was that talented. Why he would reduce her to a simple seamstress position was beyond him.

"I guess." Marinette shrugged. "But who am I to argue with the boss? Now if you don't mind - less talk, more work. We have a lot of it. So, scram and start doing something."

"Yes, ma'am!" Adrien saluted and went to change into his first outfit. They spent most of the day together, laughing, chatting, working and just having a great time, easily slipping back into their usually carefree ways. Adrien was wary at first, but when Marinette didn't give him any hints that she was even the slightest upset with him, he relaxed. Marinette looked happy and content. She smiled, as usual, her banter was just as friendly and carefree as always. Like nothing had happened, like nothing between them had changed. By the end of the day, Adrien was more or less assured that Nino had lied to him and Marinette had cried for some other reason than of a broken heart from Adrien. That was why the first thing Adrien did when getting home late in the evening was to confront his friend through a text message.

[Adrien: Marinette doesn't look heartbroken, Nino. What's really going on?]

Nino's reply came almost immediately.

[Nino: She's always put your happiness above her own]

[Adrien: What's that supposed to mean?]

[Nino: Marinette always did what was best for you, Adrien, at the expense of her own happiness. Do you remember the scarf your father gave you back in lycée?]

[Adrien: Yes. The blue one. I still have it]

[Nino: Well then check the signature, because it was Marinette had who made it for you, and when you showed up the next day all happy because you thought it was from your father, she didn't say anything to keep you happy. Or that time when you lost that book and your father grounded you? Ever wondered why he suddenly changed his mind about your school attendance?]

[Adrien: No. Not really? Why?]

[Nino: Marinette found your book and went to your father and told him you were innocent because she stole it from you. Heck, even that first date you took Kagami to? She went along only because you asked her to, despite being heartbroken to see you on a date with another girl. That's how much you mean to her, Adrien. She is probably hiding her true feelings now too, to keep _you_ happy.]

Adrien put his phone down and plopped on his bed. He closed his eyes and tried to remember everything he knew about Marinette, sought to evoke from memory every moment of not only today but in general, every moment he spent with Marinette and compare them to how he saw her treat others.

And suddenly he saw it. Little differences he never paid particular attention to before because that was how best friends were supposed to treat each other. Right? Apparently not, and to prove himself wrong all he had to do was to compare himself, Alya and Nino, Marinette's other best friends. Her eyes had never lit up so bright for them as they did for him. Her smile for him had been different – softer yet a bit nervous. Her voice would match, and sometimes she would even stutter. That was adorable. Marinette would often straighten up and try to subtly fix her hair and clothes. She would hold herself differently and seemingly would enjoy his company more than that of the others. How could he not notice it before?

His phone beeped.

[Nino: Listen, bro. I'm not trying to guilt you or anything. It's a complicated situation, and there is no easy solution. But you made your choice and we all, including Marinette, respect it. Kagami is cool, and if she makes you happy, we are all aboard that ship. But feelings are messy and unpredictable. Neither you nor Marinette can control who you like, BUT she's your friend first of all, and she's doing her best for you. She always did, and I'm sure you can you return a favour and do the same for her, right? Just give her some time, be her friend, and I'm sure it all will get settled.]

[Adrien: Of course. Thanks, Nino. Gtg now. Ttyl.]

Turning his phone off, Adrien wished goodnight to Plagg, who seemed to sense his unsettlement and kept quiet for most of the day, and crawled into his bed in hopes of falling asleep. Yet his thoughts were far from resting because as he was analyzing Marinette's behaviour, her crush was not the only thing that had become apparent. Today Marinette's smile was tenser than usual, her chatter was all over the place, and somehow, she seemed overly chipper, probably trying too hard to blind him to what she was really feeling. He noticed it now - Marinette was not exactly herself today either. Adrien grew up in the world where "fake it til you make it" was a part of mandatory education. He knew the difference. It pained him to see it in Marinette who was one of the sincerest people he knew. Everything to make him happy, Nino said? Adrien sighed and shut his eyes. He needed to rest and think about this properly on a fresher head. If only he could.

The next day started almost identically only today he brought Marinette her coffee and happily exchanged it for another double dose of sweets. They had another day of fittings to get through, and this time Adrien paid better attention. By the end of the second hour his fears were confirmed, and now there was not a doubt in his mind that Marinette did love him and she did everything possible to make him happy, even hiding her pain under a perfectly manicured smile and fooling him with her happy babbling. And yet, despite everything, Adrien had not once felt being blamed or accused by her. Quite the contrary, in Marinette's presence, he felt strangely calm and happy. It was only when she left the room that the gloomy thoughts attacked.

Just after lunch something that Adrien had ever expected, something he would never forget, happened. Even before they could resume his fittings, Nathalie interrupted their work and announced that Adrien is needed for an important, last-minute photoshoot and Marinette would have to stand in for his partner because none of Gabriel's models were available at such late notice. None of Marinette's protests that she wasn't a model and could never possibly make it happen worked. Nathalie only stated that M Agreste felt like her education would greatly benefit from visiting the other side of the camera and experiencing not only the designing of clothes but also modelling it to the world.

"Either way," Natalie stated at the end. "You either take this rare opportunity M Agreste is willing to give you and learn a valuable lesson or prepare to be dismissed from this company. Gabriel Agreste does not waste his time on persons unwilling to do whatever it takes."

"Come on, Mari," Adrien gently put a hand on her shoulder. One of his best friends was already feeling like crap because of him, he didn't want his father to make her even more miserable and possibly cause her to lose her job. He had to help. "It's just a couple of pictures. I'll help you."

"I don't think I really have a choice," Marinette nervously chuckled and followed Nathalie. Upon arriving in the studio, though, both Adrien and Marinette almost died inside. The photoshoot was beach themed, and nothing but a couple of swimming trunks for Adrien and a few different bikinis sets for Marinette were to be worn. Marinette gulped, Adrien leaned closer and whispered,

"Think of it as a beach day out with a friend. We went to the beach together quite a lot, right? This is just like that."

"Yeah," she whispered back. "Only there were no cameras and no so many dressed people around, and we weren't the only ones in the swimming suits."

"You'll get used to that after a while-" Adrien was going to add something else, but their makeup assistants arrived and whisked them away into different directions. When Adrien re-emerged back on the stage, Marinette was already there, dressed in nothing but a red, polka dot bikini. Her face was covered with a pinkish tint already, but as soon as her eyes locked on nothing-but-a-black-swimming-trunk-on Adrien, it changed to crimson. On his side Adrien unexpectedly found himself paying attention to Marinette's figure. Somehow, just like her feelings, he didn't notice that before either. Well, Adrien always knew Marinette was beautiful and worked on her body hard, but he had never really noticed just how good she looked until now. Especially in his Lady's themed outfit.

Trying his best to not stare, Adrien composed himself and did what he had promised – guided Marinette through the shoot. It wasn't that hard. There were no overly intimate moments. They just had to show a pair being happy to be soaking up the sun and having fun at the beach. Still, Marinette didn't look very comfortable at all, seemingly bothered by the lack of coverage and the novelty of being in front of the camera. Despite that, she managed to do a great job, and Adrien was proud… as well as finding himself unable to sleep most of the night again. This time for a little bit different reason, though. Marinette was his friend. She was the kindest, smartest, the most amazing person he had known. He couldn't think about her in that way. He couldn't imagine all of the perfect curves of her body and remember every touch they shared. He just couldn't. Especially not since he had an official girlfriend.

The next day brought little relief as the first thing in the morning Nathalie had found them and declared that Gabriel didn't like yesterday's photos so the shoot would have to be urgently redone. For Marinette's education's sake. Today. With a few adjustments, he felt were extremely necessary. Specifically – swimwear would be replaced by lingerie.

"You'll need to go two directions—" the pair vaguely heard Nathalie give instructions to the photographer, "The girl teasing, and I quote him 'the hell out of the oblivious idiot and a sensual near kiss that would make him hold his breath and wish for a cold shower. He needs to survive, but a near-death experience is welcome'. End of quote. Any questions?"

Adrien swallowed and looked at Marinette. How was he supposed to play an oblivious idiot? He'd never done that before, and he doubted he could do that now when he still remembered every perfect curve of her body. And what was that nonsense about cold showers? He did quite a few intimate-ish photoshoots before, and none of them had put him in that desperate of a state. Plus, Marinette was his friend. His father knew that. He couldn't expect him to- Adrien shook his head and glanced at the said friend again. She didn't look to be faring any better as she was nervously glancing his way. "I can't do this," she mouthed to him, her face bright crimson red. "No way. I can't."

"We've got a coach for you, Mlle Dupain-Cheng," Nathalie commented, coming up from behind to stand in front of the terrified girl. "M. Agreste understands that this is your first time doing such a shot and seeing how unnatural you looked in the pictures from yesterday, he is willing to facilitate you as much as needed. Marcel would be arriving shortly to teach you the art of seduction and to help with the photoshoot."

Adrien was certain Marinette was going to faint any moment. He was about to combust himself, so he reached over, grabbed her hand and said, "Marinette? I can talk to him. I am sure we can find someone else if you aren't comfortable with this-"

"That won't be happening, Adrien," Nathalie interfered. "First of all, M Agreste had left for the day and requested not to be disturbed by anyone, including you. Secondly, even if he were present here, do not forget that this is a part of her education and until she passes his standards photoshoots won't stop. I saw yesterday's pictures. You two looked good together, but there has to be more spark to make it really work, more emotions, more fire. That's why he asked Marcel to come today, and unless Mlle Dupain-Cheng wants to say goodbye to her fashion career permanently, she'd better do it."

"Are you threatening her?" Adrien looked scandalized. "Nathalie, you can't do that!"

"I certainly can, Adrien." Nathalie raised her eyebrow. "Marinette signed a contract with your father that granted him almost unlimited powers over her professional activities over the next few years, and he wants her to do this photoshoot. Frankly, I don't see why this is such a big deal? Of course, we can always replace you and give her another partner. You father just felt she'd be more comfortable with someone she knows, but if you don't want to help her, I'd be more than happy to bring in Antonio. He'll be free in an hour."

Adrien almost growled. That bastard of a playboy-extraordinaire Antonio was _not_ touching Marinette. He'd be damned if he'd allow that.

"I'll do it," he seethed through his teeth but Nathalie didn't seem to pay any attention to him already as she looked at Marinette and continued.

"I said it repeatedly, Marinette. This is a part of our education. How can you understand fashion more intimately and be at the top of your game if you don't dip your toes into every sphere of its domain? All Gabriel wants is to make you, Marinette, an extraordinary designer, someone who would not just sweep this world by storm but someone who would become an icon and a legend for generations to come. _He_ thinks you have that potential if you'd be strong enough to do whatever it takes. The question is - do _you_ think you can do it?"

With every word, Adrien saw Marinette's face transform. It went from reflecting an absolute horror to mirroring a steely determination in a matter of a minute, and by the end of Natalie's speech Marinette made up her mind.

"I can do this," she said. "Just like you said it, Adrien - it's just a couple of pictures. Not a big deal at all. Where do I go to put this on?" She grabbed the first set from the hanger. It was a red bra and panty set with black lace detailing. Marinette looked at it and added. "Before I change my mind."

"This way." Nathalie motioned to the side, and soon Adrien was also pulled away in the opposite direction.

The next couple of hours were one big slow torture because all of the pieces his father selected were perfect on Marinette, as if tailored-made especially for her, to accentuate hers and no one else's features. Breathtaking. It rendered Adrien speechless even from the sight alone. Besides, Marcel proved to be an expert and transformed a shy and somewhat innocent, naive image of Marinette he had, into a sexy seductress Adrien had never thought possible. Under her new teacher's guidance, Marinette completely disarmed him. She made his breath hitch, and his heart skip a beat more than he cared to count. She touched and teased him so expertly that his face and ears seemed to obtain a permanent crimson blush and everything but _her_ vanished in thin air. About halfway through Adrien found himself unable to even focus on his own moves, losing himself in the feeling of merely holding her close and taking that in. His thoughts blanked on everything but how tender, how soft her skin felt against his, how sweet and addictive her smell was. The way her breath burned his skin he would never forget and the moment she locked her eyes on him just before that final near kiss Adrien died.

"Yes!" he vaguely heard Marcel, and the photographer let out a cry of victory. "Yes! Perfect! That's what we are looking for! Great job you, guys! You are free to go."

Marinette immediately pulled away, and Adrien exhaled. She shyly smiled at him and quietly apologized before dashing away to change into her regular clothes.

"You can go now, Adrien," his assistant called. "The shoot is over."

He nodded and slowly headed back to his changing room, hoping that his Father was as willing to accommodate him as he seemed to be inclined towards Marinette and there really was a cold shower somewhere in the building with his name on it. Once inside, though, when no one was looking, Adrien, brought his trembling fingers to his burning lips. Was Marinette's apology due to the way she made him feel during the shoot because he knew she had noticed. Heck, the whole set had noticed! Or was she apologizing for that brief moment when their lips touched just before it was all over? He couldn't be the only one who noticed that either, right?

Adrien sat down and groaned, running his hands through his hair. It was hard to judge because, despite her newfound boldness, Marinette was just as crimson as him all throughout the experience. She was still his awkward, clumsy Marinette and not all of her moves were as smooth as Marcel wanted them to be. But still, none of the other models he had ever worked with, even the more professional ones, had ever held such overwhelming power over him. He didn't expect that. He was baffled by it. In a matter of hours, Marinette managed to completely erase any thoughts of any other woman from his mind and by the end of the session he was utterly lost to the girl who was just a friend.

How was he supposed to behave around her after this and _how_ was he supposed to look Kagami, his official girlfriend, in the eyes after today? He hadn't lied when he said he would do his best for their relationship. He did. He really tried, but while the spark was barely alive between the duo, a sudden thunderstorm developed between Marinette and him. His knowledge of how exactly Marinette felt toward him wasn't making it any easier.

Quietly Adrien swore under his breath and got to dressing. He had a dinner date with Kagami tonight. They wanted to coordinate their activities for the start of the Fashion Week in three days, and this mayhem would have to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Holding a travel mug of steaming coffee, Adrien shuffled rather than walked into the lobby of Gabriel the next morning. His eyes immediately locked on Marinette, standing at their regular spot, nervously peering in his general direction. Swallowing, Adrien tried his best to push the memories of yesterday and all the alluring images in his head aside. Instead, he focused on an equally enticing box in Marinette's hands. His mouth watered and as soon as Adrien approached, got greetings out of the way and received his sweets, he shamelessly bit into the first one he could reach.

"Bad night again?" Marinette asked, accepting her drink and instantly trying to sip from it.

"Something like that," Adrien murmured and dug into the stash of macarons next. Thank goodness for the double portions Marinette kept bringing him despite Kagami never showing up at his work. For the sake of productivity, his girlfriend insisted on not disturbing him during the work hours. She texted him instead. Calls were reserved strictly for the time she knew he was free. Meeting in person was just as scheduled and never spontaneous.

"Want some?" Adrien offered Marinette a treat after noticing that in the short period they've spent together, she had already thrown him a few concerned side-glances. Today's heap looked to be a quadruple of what he usually got. That was kind of greedy of him not to share.

"Thanks." Marinette accepted the cookie, entering the elevator. Once the door closed, she sighed. "Adrien?"

"Hm?"

"You shouldn't stress yourself so much. Everything goes better than expected and if we work hard today, I predict a day off for you tomorrow."

"Good." Adrien nodded, ignoring the curious looks of others around them as he licked the sugar off his fingers. "What about you?"

"I'd have to be at the venue to help set everything up."

"Wait. Don't I have to be there too?"

"Only to see where the walk will take place but since it isn't your first time, you should be fine missing it. And I suggest you take this opportunity to sleep in. You clearly need some extra shut-eye. Plus, I can always instruct you on the day of the show if you want."

"Nah. I'll be there tomorrow," Adrien replied, exiting the elevator. When Marinette didn't follow him, he added. "You coming?"

"I'll be right there. Your father wants to see me first."

"Alright." Adrien waved and walked to their assigned room. To save time while waiting for Marinette, he switched on the lights and headed towards the racks to change into today's clothes. However, reaching midway Adrien stopped. What if there _was_ another photoshoot today? He distinctly remembered Nathalie saying that those won't stop unless Marinette learned whatever lesson his father wanted her to learn, and he knew better than anyone else about his father's impossibly high standards. Perhaps, holding off on changing until Marinette came back and fill him in on the situation would be a better idea. Because if it came to that, no matter how nervous and uncomfortable with the prospect he was, Adrien would not hesitate to jump in and do however many photoshoots it would take to spare Marinette from Antonio's filthy touch. For the sake of their friendship and Marinette's dignity, he would do anything, even if that cost him more than he'd ever bargained for.

Apart from that, there was one other pestering thought that lingered at the back of Adrien's mind. It was irrational and stupid and totally uncalled for, and Adrien knew that, but couldn't help himself to wonder. For him, Marinette was a friend, yet after everything they'd been through yesterday, he couldn't stop thinking about her all night long. Of course, Adrien perfectly realized that it was just primitive, animalistic lust. He was, after all, a healthy, young and severely blue-balled man. He was also confident that it'd go away pretty soon. Multiple cold showers and a constant state of sleep-deprived exhaustion were sure to help with that, and as long as Adrien acted normally and didn't admit his feelings to anyone, he'd be just fine.

But Marinette- _Marinette_ claimed to be _in love_ with him and yet she behaved as if nothing had happened between them yesterday. Nothing. Zilch! Zero! Nil! That photoshoot didn't seem to bother Marinette at all. Adrien pouted. Yes, she blushed and looked mildly uncomfortable at the most intimate poses yesterday, but today she acted as that photoshoot had never happened and she never notice what she did to him all while mostly naked. Adrien couldn't help but feel a little offended. Marinette's behaviour didn't make sense. He narrowed his eyes at the door. Maybe Nino _was_ pulling his leg, and Marinette didn't love him the way Nino insisted she did?

The memories of Marinette's tears back at that café arose in Adrien's mind, and he shook his head. No, he was wrong. Marinette- she probably was in love with him- but then- then how? How was she able to go through all of that and still appear the way she did?

His train of thought was cut short as the object of his predicament came into the room.

"M Agreste! I can't believe you!" she gasped. "Why aren't you changed yet? You better not be trying to avoid your work."

"My apologies," Adrien bowed his head and grabbing his first outfit headed towards a change room. "I'll correct my mistake right away, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng."

Quickly he put on the suit and returned to his place. There was much work to do, and his thoughts would have to wait. He had to focus and to give him due, Adrien did a somewhat outstanding job of it until about lunchtime; because while Marinette constantly kept herself busy, all Adrien could really do is to stand still and change outfits ever so often. A couple of times he left the room for a few minutes, but that was about it, and all this physical inactivity provoked mental work despite his resistance. Soon the thoughts of the photoshoot and lingerie and Marinette and him and the softness of her touch and the burning of her breath against his skin and their almost kiss and the night he barely slept… Before Adrien knew, he was crumbling under pressure, helpless to control himself again.

"Alright," Marinette sighed an hour into their day. "What's wrong, Adrien?"

"Nothing." he gulped. "Nothing at all. Why would you think something is wrong? I'm just tired. Exhausted actually. You said it yourself- I need some extra sleep."

Marinette raised an eyebrow and stood up from her position on the floor where she was fidgeting with the hem of his pants. She gently took his hand and pulled it away from his mouth, wrapping it into hers. "Don't chew on your nails. You'll need them perfectly manicured for the show and the shoots."

"Sorry," Adrien bit into his lip instead. "I guess I'm also nervous? Just like you said. Barely on my feet tired and anxious."

Marinette pressed her lips together before another sigh, only this time a little deeper, escaped. "Adrien. This isn't you. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Adrien squeaked and averting his eyes, unconsciously tried to pull his hand back to his mouth. Marinette didn't let him go.

"Alright. If you don't want to tell me, then I guess I will assume-" Marinette paused, her sight shifting to the floor before proceeding, "Tell me honestly, Adrien. Did I make you _that_ uncomfortable during the shoot yesterday?"

"Nooooooo. Not at all." Adrien used his other hand to rub his neck, stretching every sound so unnaturally that Marinette giggled.

"You are a terrible liar," she accused him before suddenly wrapping her arms around him and pulling him in for a hug. Adrien stiffened, his breathing hitching in his chest, yet just a moment later he relaxed. The hug they shared now felt nothing like the ones they partook in yesterday. This embrace felt warm and pleasant and loving and tender and caring and affectionate and completely wonderful, all at the same time and none of it in a sexual way. Instead, as Marinette held him close, Adrien was experiencing something he hadn't felt for a long while; not since his mother passed away. Unconditional love and absolute acceptance. And as he wrapped his hands around Marinette as well, Adrien melted against her touch, unconsciously trying to cling to something he was missing so much.

"I'm sorry, I put my career above you, Adrien," Marinette whispered. "I didn't mean to upset you but—" she suddenly pulled away, breaking the spell and pouted at him, "I thought Adrien Agreste the Great and Mighty Supermodel-Extraordinaire was a professional in his field. I mean I wasn't exactly in my comfort zone but aren't you the one who was supposed to be used to those kinds of things?"

Adrien chuckled, not letting her go. "I'm not _that_ good, Marinette, and I rarely do photoshoots that intimate and never with such gorgeous girls as yesterday."

"Flirt." Marinette blushed and pulled away. "But you should've taken Nathalie's offer then. It's not like you absolutely had to do that."

"No. Are you serious now?" Adrien puffed dramatically, crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't tell me you wanted for _Antonio_ to take my place? The _Antonio_ I know? The one who has five girlfriends in three months and who knows how many mistresses at the same time? _That one_?"

"That doesn't mean he can't do his job properly," Marinette retorted.

Adrien narrowed his eyes at her and pouted, just the way he always did when they were being silly. "You don't love me," he whined playfully.

"Of course, I do," she giggled, the slightest shade of pink descending on her cheeks. "That's why I'm saying you should've taken Nathalie's offer. If you've noticed, I wasn't given much of choice, but you were and if you felt that you'd be that traumatized-"

"Hey!" Adrien interrupted. "Let's not exaggerate here. I'm _not_ traumatized."

"Then what's with all the fidgeting, nail-biting, silence and averting your eyes all the time?"

"I—" Adrien had nothing, so puffing, he dropped his head down and finally confessed. "Okay. I admit - it was weird. I mean, you're one of my closest friends and the things they made us do in _those_ clothes- or better the lack of clothes- those things aren't exactly friendly- so you know- it was really bizarre to be in those situations with you, but I am _not_ traumatized. Just weirded out. Nothing to worry much about."

He thought he saw Marinette flitch before she looked him straight into the eyes and said with the tiniest of the smiles and the slightest note of sadness in her voice. "I am sorry, Adrien. I should've noticed you weren't okay with that and done something about it, but I didn't. So I'm really, really sorry for being a bad friend. I hope you feel better soon, but for the future, you don't have to worry about things like that anymore. Those photoshoots won't happen again." Quickly, Marinette fixed her clothes and hair back in place and picking up her tools, plopped back to the floor to continue her work.

For a second Adrien remained still, the heart in his chest beating irregularly fast as he mourned the loss of the warmth against his body. Then asked. "How do you know that?"

Marinette shrugged. "Your father told me in the morning that he liked yesterday's pictures. Apparently, I learned what he wanted me to learn, and now I can 'be assured that it won't be happening again.' So—" her voice suddenly changed, filling with teasing and playfulness Adrien loved her so much for, "—stop fidgeting, you, big pouty baby, and let me finish my work."

"Listening and obeying, Mom." Adrien's smile erupted into a laugh when Marinette frowned at him.

"If that's a hint that I look old, then let me remind you that you are a couple months older than me."

"No, that's not it at all," Adrien chuckled. "You just-" He suddenly fell quiet. It was a stupid and irrational thought but-

"I am what?"

The smile on Adrien's face matched the bittersweetness of his voice. "You can make people feel better with just a hug and a few kind words. My mom could do that too."

Gently, Marinette touched his shoulder and said. "I'm so sorry, Adrien."

"That's fine," he replied quietly. "It happened a long time ago."

"It doesn't really matter, though, does it?" Marinette asked. "You lost your mother too early and too suddenly. That's never going to stop hurting."

Adrien remained silent for a few moments. Marinette was right - it still hurt, no matter how much he'd deny it. He didn't know if he would ever get over his mother's sudden passing but- He almost whispered. "I'm glad I have you to remind me of her."

"Glad to be of assistance," Marinette nodded with a tiny smile on her lips and went back to her work. Adrien remained mostly silent, his thoughts racing each other. That's why he loved Marinette's company so much. She made him feel at home because she had the same gift his mother had. Of course! It didn't mean he was falling in love with her. Not at all. He was just craving that lost warmth he once had, that was ripped away from him so suddenly and so painfully. The way he felt yesterday was nothing more than a primitive instinct of a predatory male, reacting to a gorgeous female. Lust, if you want, but crude, fleshly desire didn't mean he was developing feelings of pure romantic love for his friend. There was nothing similar between the two. He had to just forget that yesterday had ever happened and instead focus on making his relationship with Kagami work.

Adrien's thoughts shifted to his girlfriend, and he unconsciously started to nibble on his lip again. The Fashion Week was almost here, and they would be announcing to the world that he was a taken man. Yet Adrien didn't feel as easy about that as he thought he would be. The Tsurugi family was a big name internationally, and they, including Kagami, had high standards and expectations. He couldn't afford for anything to go any less than perfect, and despite Kagami's assuring him that everything would be fine, Adrien couldn't help but be nervous. Extremely so. To the point where Adrien even wondered if he himself was up to those standards. Was Adrien good enough? Did he deserve to stand by Kagami's side? She told him he was. Still, Adrien often felt that there always was something more he could've done and someone better he could've been.

* * *

The last day before the Fashion Week was pretty leisurely for Adrien compared to the previous days. He went to the venue to check out the walks and attend his final practice. Marinette had finished all of the work on his clothes the day before, so there were no more fittings for him. He scarily caught a glimpse of her managing the setups and clothes' racks locations but was hurried away by a text from Kagami. She wanted to meet for lunch. They needed to finalize their movements for the Fashion Week, and since Adrien's evening was already reserved for business dinner with his father and his potential new Chinese colleagues, lunch was the only possible time for that.

Kagami wanted for everything to be perfect. There were certain shows and appearances she wanted to make, particular journalists she was willing to be interviewed by and even specific restaurants she fancied to dine in. Adrien was trying to pay attention as much as he could, but somehow his thoughts would always rush back to the fact that he still hadn't confessed to Marinette that he _knew_. He felt he should because Marinette deserved to know. Yet the unexpected way she behaved this past week had derailed and confused him so much that despite thinking about it when they were apart, Adrien would backpedal the moment they meet, either doubting that Marinette loved him in the first place, or not knowing what to say and how to start, or being rendered speechless by either her unconditional love and acceptance or her newfound talent of seduction. There always was something that would stop him, but after all was said and done, Adrien knew that he had to tell her. He was convinced she'd want him to tell her. Maybe, he could do that after the Fashion Week? Neither of them could afford additional stress right now, so it was probably better to wait just a bit more. Adrien quietly nodded to himself and returned his attention to Kagami.

"I ordered us a dessert if you don't mind," she smiled at him. "You seemed to be distracted."

"That's fine. Thank you." Adrien smiled back and tried to concentrate again. This time he managed to last a little bit longer. A sure improvement, Adrien noticed. There! He was right after all – whatever this lusty, fleshly thing he caught at that photo shoot would soon be done with and forgotten.

Apart from his inner struggle, the luncheon passed quickly and mostly uneventfully. They made all the decisions that needed to be made. Well, mostly Kagami was deciding, and Adrien followed her lead, but that only made the perfect sense since Kagami alone knew best what would please her family's criteria. His father would be happy as long as Adrien showed up with a date and behaved appropriately. In an hour or so they were done, and his girlfriend rushed off to tick a few more things from her to-do list. Adrien, on the other hand, unexpectedly found himself with nothing to do. His father hadn't invited him to attend the business part of the meeting at the office, instead insisting that Adrien came straight to the restaurant. As of now, there were a few hours left until then. Weighing his options, Adrien headed home. Marinette's advice wasn't such a bad idea, and perhaps he could squeeze in a little nap. Gosh, he knew he needed one badly. He only hoped that none of the lewd dreams he kept having would bother him again.

* * *

Arriving on time, refreshed and somewhat rested, Adrien was immeasurably surprised to see only one person in the dining chamber that Gabriel reserved. A profoundly strange occurrence considering how little tolerance his father had when it came to punctuality, and since Gabriel and Nathalie were the ones bringing the guests from the office, Adrien involuntarily worried. Yet, as soon as the Host closed the door behind him but before Adrien could even greet the only other person present, his cell phone rang.

"Sorry. I have to take this," Adrien murmured and picked up, slowly walking towards the table.

"Adrien," he heard Natalie's voice on the other side. "Your Father apologizes for the inconvenience, but unbeknownst to us, our new partners had reserved a table at their preferred restaurant so we won't be making our reservation."

"Okay," Adrien responded. "Text me the address, and I'll try my best to be there as soon as possible."

"No need," Nathalie objected. "You'll be late in any case, and I doubt our guests would like that. Punctuality is just as an essential business quality for them as it is for your father, so consider your schedule cleared for today."

"Wouldn't they consider my absence even a worse offence?"

"We already dealt with that. Officially you and Mlle Dupain-Cheng are dealing with an emergency at the show venue."

"Alright," Adrien sighed and settled into a chair. "Does Marinette know this?"

"I've just emailed her so if she checked her email she should. If not, then do me a favour and tell her. I have to go now. Good evening, Adrien."

"Evening, Nathalie." Adrien turned his cell phone off and waved. "Hi."

For a short while, Marinette looked a bit surprised as she blinked at him. Then she smiled. "Can you tell me why I didn't expect you of all people to be here?"

Adrien chuckled. "Maybe because you look like you are running on autopilot right now? Father sure works you into the ground."

"I do need some sleep." Marinette nodded. "Soon."

"Please," Adrien replied and cocked his head to the side. Marinette could see mischief surfacing in his eyes. "Seriously, though, I'm the one and only heir to the Agreste empire, a must-have at any business meeting concerning the brand. How could you not expect to see me here?"

"Because maybe," Marinette giggled, "As Gabriel Agreste's personal slave, I was too tired to think about anything much but my new lesson."

"New lesson?"

Marinette sighed. "The business side of the fashion industry. Your father promised it would be worth my while."

Adrien breathed out with relief and smiled. "Business meetings aren't that bad. Mostly boring. But you joke about being a slave so often, I might soon start to believe my father actually did take away your freedom with that contract."

"More or less," Marinette shrugged her shoulders. "But even so, that's something I willingly walked into. If one of the biggest fashion icons of the era offers me a unique opportunity to become his protégé, I'd be a fool to refuse."

"I wonder, though, have you ever considered that he might be asking a little bit too much of you?"

Marinette thought for a moment. "I don't think so? I mean, it would've been hard work at any company, but at least your father doesn't intrude into my personal life, apart from a few random requests like this dinner. Once my work is done, I'm pretty much free for the rest of the day."

Adrien raised a skeptical eyebrow. "And how many hours a day is that, exactly?"

Marinette placed her arms on the table and threading her fingers together laid her chin on top. "Just enough for a quick workout, a meal and some sleep, M Agreste. Anything else, you'd like to know?"

"Sorry," Adrien chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "In return for my nosiness, I'd be pleased to inform you that you've been granted amnesty for today. Our Chinese colleagues prefer their own food and, unfortunately, the finest of French cuisine will stay unexplored tonight. Father sends his apologies."

"Such a shame," Marinette chuckled. "They are missing out."

"Completely agree."

"Why aren't you there, though?"

"Got stood up just like you," Adrien grumbled fakely. "So hurt. Much betrayal. Unmeasurably upset. Totally never happened before."

"Dork." Marinette snickered. "But I kind of glad it happened. I do need some sleep. Badly. As do you."

Adrien's lips stretched into the widest of grins she'd ever seen on him as he almost purred. "I took a nap before coming here."

"Lucky," Marinette sighed and picked up her clutch. "I didn't so if you don't mind, I'll be off."

She was about to stand up when a thought came to Adrien. "Hey, Marinette? Apart from sleep, do you have anything else planned for tonight?"

"No, but don't call it just sleep," she smirked. "It sounds so simplistic and dull. I call it a hot date with my sweet, sweet pillow."

"That sounds quite alluring," Adrien chuckled and reached out and took one of Marinette's hands in his. "But do you think your sweet, sweet pillow would be very disappointed if I asked you—" he slowly brought her palm to his lips. "—to join me for dinner tonight?"

The crimson colour of Marinette's cheeks and her bewildered expression were adorable, and as Adrien softly kissed the knuckles of her hand, he smiled satisfactorily to himself. He was really growing fond of that shade of pink. It looked good on Marinette. Seeing her hesitation, he prompted further. "Come on, Mari. We've both worked hard, and fate itself has rewarded us with an opportunity to relax and celebrate. I think we deserve that, don't you? The food here is amazing, and usually, you'd have to wait for weeks to get a table. Plus, tonight the company pays, and it'd be a shame to let all of our preparations and your gorgeous dress go to waste."

For a few more short moments, Marinette silently stared at Adrien, the reddish tint to her face continuously deepening, instead of clasping it more tightly in his. She scanned their table that could sit at least twelve people and said. "I don't know, Adrien. The table looks kind of big for just the two of us. It'd look weird."

"Mari, we are the only people in this room so even if it would be no one apart from waiters would see, and they've seen way weirder things, believe me," Adrien said and suddenly beamed. "But just imagine - I'll sit on one end and you on the other, and we'll be like the Beauty and the Beast, shouting jokes to each other across the table."

Marinette chuckled, not surprised at all, being perfectly aware of Adrien's fondness for Disney movies. After anime, of course. "Knowing you, I presume you'll be the Beauty?"

Adrien gasped and clasped his hand to his mouth, finally letting her go. "Are you implying that I am a big hairy monster only because I am a male? Rude!"

"Well I am no beast either," Marinette pouted.

Adrien leaned back into his chair. "I dare to disagree, Mlle Dupain-Cheng. You are a force to be reckoned with in a lot of areas. A beast doesn't always have to be literally a big, scary animal. It can also mean a strong and powerful individual."

Marinette narrowed her eyes at him and pouted even more. "I can see right through your sweet talk, M Agreste. That's just an excuse to claim The Beauty title because you think you are so pretty."

Adrien laughed. His sight fell on the vase on the table and reaching over he pulled one of the flowers out. "Of the two of us—" he locked his eyes on Marinette and offered her a flower, a small smile tugging at his lips. "—The Beauty is undoubtedly you. I, unfortunately, cannot claim that title when you are in the room."

Marinette blushed and hesitantly took the rose. Twirling it in her hands, she asked, "Who are you then?"

"Didn't you know?" Adrien wiggled his eyebrows and proclaimed, "I _am_ a handsome beast."

Marinette blankly stared at him for a split moment, but with another wiggle of his eyebrows she snorted and erupted into a fit of giggles, threatening to explode into a full-blown laugh at any moment. "You are ridiculous," she finally managed to say. "And here I was hoping you knew that you were so much more than just a pretty face, Adrien Agreste. Otherwise, I'd call you Gaston."

"Ewww! No!" Adrien scrunched his nose. "Don't compare me to him. I never said I was Gaston."

"But why not? He is a handsome beast as well-"

"Excuse me?" Someone cleared the throat right between them. The pair almost jumped in their places. In their silly banter neither noticed when the door had opened and a waiter had entered the room. "I apologize for the interruption," he said. "But we were wondering if you will be ordering a meal or cancelling the reservation?"

Adrien glanced at Marinette with a question. She nervously bit into her lower lip and quietly asked him, "Wouldn't you rather go see Kagami?"

"Kagami has dinner with her mother today."

"I'm sure they'd love to see you."

"Marinette," Adrien smiled and put his hand on hers. "Kagami and I will have the entire Fashion Week to spend together and to be honest, I get a feeling that her mother doesn't like me very much. Not yet at least. Ugh," he groaned. "She is kind of hard to read, but I don't want to risk it by showing up uninvited. It isn't considered polite," he mocked and almost begged. "Come on, Mari. Save me from a lonely evening. We've achieved so much this week. Why not celebrate it?"

The hesitation in Marinette's eyes was melting with each word, and when Adrien finished, she smiled back at him and nodded. "You're right. Let's celebrate. We did deserve it."

"Bring us the menu, please," Adrien said to the waiter, his eyes still lingering on Marinette, a soft smile playing at his lips. "Tonight, we are celebrating hard work and the best friendship around, right?"

"Of course," Marinette smiled back, soft and gentle, not a trace of sadness present. Not even a hint and just for a moment Adrien thought that _maybe_ , just maybe, everything would be alright and he _could_ remain friends with Marinette while dating Kagami. He wouldn't _have_ to lose her. There. He admitted it. He was terrified to tell her because it would surely change things between them and he didn't want that. He needed Marinette in his life. There weren't many people like her around, and he couldn't afford to lose the only one he knew.

Adrien bit into his lip as he observed Marinette intently reading the menu. As far as he knew, Marinette and the others still thought he dated Kagami because he was in love with her. Adrien planned to reveal the whole deal, including his father's demands and his own resolutions during his initial confession, but due to an untimely interruption, Adrien never had. Then, he was too busy and quite frankly didn't have the heart to admit it to anyone. Therefore, Marinette most likely had thought that he romantically loved Kagami. Yet she was able to remain friendly with him this whole time, never once hinting at her own feelings or making him feel any less of a friend than he ever was. Adrien beamed. It could be done! They could remain best friends after all! Of course, he'd still need to get that awkward talk out of the way after the Fashion Week, but then- then everything would certainly settle back into its rightful place. A sigh of relief slipped from his lips as he smiled to himself and directed his own gaze to the menu. He'd be extra friendly with Marinette. For being such an awesome person and a great, understanding friend she deserved nothing less but the best and would make sure she was treated the best way possible.


	4. Chapter 4

There were times when Adrien wondered if Plagg really did know best. Today was one of those days. Lying on his bed, exhausted after a week of fashion photo shoots and catwalks, Adrien stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours. Tomorrow will be the end of the Paris' Fashion Week. Tomorrow will be the only afterparty he planned to attend with both, his friends and his girlfriend, but something- _everything_ felt wrong.

It started on the first day of the Fashion Week, the week that has been officially marked as the days when Adrien wasn't able to stop thinking of anything and anyone but Marinette no matter what he did. Marinette who, by the way, was supposed to be his assistant for the whole week but whom his father replaced with his regular helper without notice and at the last minute. When Adrien had called and asked her about it, Marinette explained that her boss had demanded that she shadowed him throughout the whole event, obviously for the sake of her education. She had also whispered right before hanging up that she'd suspected that Nathalie had been bluntly charged with watching her and making sure she was to remain by his father's side at all times. Apparently, by stepping away, Marinette could miss something important, and Gabriel couldn't afford that. The usage of her cell phone was limited to absolute emergencies. Even her trips to the lady's room were meticulously timed.

"I'll text you in the evening," Marinette said. "But don't worry, you'll do great."

And that was about the extent of how much Adrien heard her voice for the whole week. He had to admit that sudden development was a bit upsetting but Adrien looked at the bright side – without Marinette around him as a reminder that he still hadn't confessed to knowing certain things about her feelings, he could give his undivided attention to Kagami and make everything perfect, just as she wanted.

And so, the Fashion Week had started. Adrien did everything required of him. He modelled his father's clothes, walked runways, posed for pictures, gave interviews, attended a few shows with Kagami by his side, dined with her and a few other of his colleagues almost every other day and smiled. Smiled even though something seemed off. Something was missing. Something wasn't right. The less he tried to think about it the more it insisted and intruded. The more he pushed it away, the more violently it came back until he finally collapsed on his bed on the eve of the Fashion Week's last day. The clock showed one in the morning, but he still couldn't sleep, helplessly staring at the ceiling because he finally had to admit to himself what was missing.

Marinette.

Marinette was missing. Sure, they texted a few times, but it wasn't the same. He was lucky enough to have caught a few glimpses of her, but that wasn't the same. There was no smile just for him on her face, no boxes with his sweets in her hands, no words meant solely for his ears on her lips, no gentle, soothing hugs. Adrien groaned. He needed Marinette. He needed her presence. He didn't even realize how much he did until she was ripped out of his life and he was left alone. The Marinette-less world was not something he liked very much. Even those few times he met with Ladybug did nothing to ease the ache. By now he was used already to seeing his partner only every so often. Hawkmoth's activity ceased a few years back and gradually their daily patrols diminished as well. Now they went out probably only once or twice a week, sometimes even once in two weeks, depending on how busy they both were. Adrien slowly got used to that, but he wasn't accustomed to having no Marinette around. She was always there, especially since she started to work for his father.

"Maybe you should take another shower?" Plagg snickered from his place beside him. "You seem to be quite fond of them lately."

"Shut up, Plagg," Adrien grumbled and tossed around. Dang. The need for showers didn't subdue that much, despite the time passing and Marinette being away. Almost every time he thought of her- Adrien groaned, buried his head under his pillow and started to count backwards from a hundred. Forgetting that photo shoot would take a little longer than he thought. It was getting better actually, _but then_ his father just had to take Marinette away. Adrien figured it would be for the best. He really hoped that focusing on Kagami-

Speaking of Kagami. Adrien sighed and tossed around again. He had spent the whole week with her and had seen much more of every-day Kagami than ever before. Adrien had started to understand what a relationship with Kagami would be like and it felt- it felt like- how could he say it? It would be easier to say what it _didn't_ feel like. It didn't feel like something he could stick to long-term. It didn't feel warm and comfortable. It didn't feel whole. For once, it felt quite similar to carrying out on one of his father's many chores. That alone felt wrong. But then there was something else, something felt missing, something that for Adrien was the critical element - love. Romantic love to be exact because Adrien did love Kagami but not in the way it took to build a relationship. He tried. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't been trying his best but despite all of the friendship and trust and respect he felt for Kagami and even contrary to his own resolves, Adrien just couldn't see her romantically. Maybe the period he gave it was just too short, but then it took him less than an hour to see Marinette in an entirely different light, and she was just as Kagami – a friend. So- if despite him trying- it didn't work- then was it- was it worth continuing? Wouldn't it be cruel in a way to give Kagami false hopes where he could see no future? Adrien closed his eyes and groaned. The direction his own thoughts headed scared him. He didn't want to hurt Kagami. He already did that to Marinette and the knowledge of that hurt like hell. And yet- wouldn't- wouldn't it hurt even more if he continued to string Kagami along and deal with it later?

"Plagg?" Adrien murmured into the silence of his bedroom. "I think I made a huge mistake."

"What else is new?" the kwami yawned, turning the pages of the latest gentleman's magazine beside his restless wielder. "Oh! Hey, there is actually someth- Nooooooooooo!"

Adrien turned to see what got Plagg to almost screech in agony. His kwami's face mirrored an absolute horror as he was furiously reading something in the said magazine.

"They can't do that!" Plagg finally howled and shoved the magazine onto Adrien's face. "Just look! Look at this abomination! They cannot do that! Adrien, stop staring at the ceiling and do something!"

Adrien sat up and took the magazine as Plagg flew off to hyperventilate into one of his dirty socks.

"Camembert without Raw Milk? Plagg this is- "

"This is _treason_ , Adrien! How could they take the best, creamiest, smelliest delicatessen of all times and make it into 'tasteless paste'? This can't be happening! This is a _national disaster_ -" Plagg briefly went back to his sock before continuing to shout his objections while Adrien returned his attention to the article. In a few moments, he groaned and threw the magazine away.

"Plagg. They are changing the way they are labelling Camembert, not the cheese itself."

"But it said right there!" Plagg pointed angrily at the discarded magazine. "It said _real_ Camembert will be hard to find in an ocean of dairy-free fakes!"

"Don't worry. I'll still buy you the real deal from the proven sources."

Plagg narrowed his eyes as he stared at Adrien. "Give me your word!"

"I promise, Plagg." Adrien gave him a small smile. "You know I will always get the best for you. Now if you don't mind, it's late, and I'd like to try falling asleep."

The kwami skeptically raised a little eyebrow. "Done sulking about your mistakes already?"

"No need to rub it in, Plagg."

"I'm just glad you finally admitted it. You _should_ listen to me sometimes you know because I _told you_ to go for the bakery girl, didn't I?" Plagg huffed. "But _you_ -"

"It's not about choosing someone else, Plagg," Adrien interrupted. "It's about getting involved before I was ready in the first place. I should've not rushed in. I should've waited until I fall in love before committing to anyone but I didn't. _That_ was a mistake."

"The solution is obvious, though." Plagg finally stopped floating in circles above his head as he locked his eyes on Adrien. "Dump the swordswoman, kid, and listen to me - go for _real_ Camembert, go for Marinette."

"Plagg, that's not-"

Plagg groaned. "Oh, geez! Just don't tell me you aren't in love with that girl and her goods."

Adrien's face suddenly felt like burning. His eyes flared, pupils dilating as he screeched through his clenched together teeth. "Plagg! That's-"

"Uh-uh!" the kwami shook his head, his arms crossed over his chest. "I've seen with my own two eyes how you devour them every time you get that box. Even I have a restraint when it comes to Camembert unlike you and that sugary stuff."

"Oh," Adrien blinked. "You mean the pastries Marinette brings me."

"Duh!" Plagg smirked. "What did you think I meant?"

"Never mind," Adrien rumbled and turned the opposite from his kwami way. "Good night, Plagg."

"Good luck, Adrien," Plagg replied and flew into his garbage can house. "Close the door when you go for that shower. I want to catch some sleep tonight."

"Shut up," Adrien whispered and closed his eyes, ignoring an arrogant "Love you too," from his kwami. Plagg was wrong. It wasn't about him choosing Marinette instead of Kagami; it was about him committing to Kagami when he wasn't ready to commit to anyone. Even if he did pick Marinette- Okay, it would've been pointless to still deny that the thought hadn't crossed his mind at this point, but Adrien couldn't see it going very well either. For once, Father would've been against it. Marinette was one of his most valuable employees, and that alone made her forbidden to him. Second, he was in love with Ladybug so a relationship with Marinette would most likely turn out the same way as what he had with Kagami right now. He had to admit, due to that photoshoot he was still lusting after Marinette but that would've only made the whole thing much, _much_ messier and more painful to end later because lust would pass, broken hearts would remain. It wasn't a question of the girl he had chosen. It was the question of him not being able to order his heart around.

"Can youuuu see the loooovvvvveeee tonight?" Plagg suddenly sang from his bucket. Adrien immediately threw his pillow into his kwami's general direction.

"One more sound, Plagg, and you are getting processed cheese-strings for a year! I'll fly to the States personally to choose the worst tasting ones."

There was a gasp, then a puff, followed by a string of angry noIses but no more signing. For all Plagg was, he knew when Adrien was serious and the time when it was in his best interest to close his mouth. Sometimes he was even considerate.

Adrien sighed and plopped back onto his other pillow. He knew what he had to do. No matter how much it would hurt but he couldn't continue like this. Kagami deserved better than what he was giving her. She deserved to be with someone who could offer her what he couldn't. She deserved to find that special someone who would love her the way he wasn't able to, and until he would step away, that was probably not happening. Adrien groaned. That would add another unpleasant and awkward conversation to his after-the-Fashion-Week to-do list, but that was the right thing to do. The right thing to do would also be for Adrien to remain single. He needed to sort his feelings out and get over Ladybug properly before stepping onto the dating scene. He didn't want to hurt anyone else. He knew too well how that felt. Marinette and Kagami were already two too many.

* * *

"Adrien?"

"Adriiieeennn?"

"Adrien Agreste!" Kagami finally shook his shoulder and stared at him sternly. "That is enough. Spill it."

"Um, sorry, Kagami." Adrien stirred and smiled lightly. "I just got lost in thought."

"About?"

"Nothing in particular. Don't mind me."

"Uh-uh," Kagami shook her head. "That is enough. These 'nothing in particular' thoughts have been occupying you all week now, so you either spill the beans and we resolve the issue, or I'm telling Gorilla to turn around and drive me back home."

"Kagami, it's nothing. Really."

Adrien tried his best smile yet, as sincere as he could muster at the moment, but Kagami only narrowed her eyes at him. For a fleeting moment, Adrien wished that they could talk now and get it over with, but that was out of the question. They couldn't miss this particular party since it was Gabriel's wrap up event - the infamous "couples party" as Nino christened it and something Adrien had strongly suspected his father designed just for him. As the only son of Gabriel Agreste and one of the company's leading models, Adrien couldn't skip it and thus had to bring someone along, just as his father wanted. Nino was attending as their runway DJ and Adrien's best friend. Alya was his plus one. And Marinette- well, as Gabriel's first and only protégé she couldn't afford to skip either, and since she didn't ask him to be her date and if Alya's casual slip to be believed, Marinette had ended up inviting Luka Couffaine instead. Apparently, he'd accepted. To Adrien's shame that was precisely what was on his mind right now. Not even the fact that he had already planned to talk to Kagami tomorrow and end their relationship.

"Does it have something to do with your father?" Kagami asked, an unmistakable determination in her voice and her eyes. Adrien sighed. When she was determined there was little that could stop Kagami.

"No," Adrien responded quietly. "Kagami, really, let's forget-"

"Marinette then?"

Adrien stiffened, then tried to relax to hide his reaction, but it was a moment too late. Kagami had noticed.

"Is that bad that I am not surprised one bit?" Kagami sighed and settled deeper into her seat, crossing her arms over her chest. Her eyes shifted to a passing scenery outside as their car drove past. She didn't really expect an answer from Adrien, so she proceeded, "So, Marinette? Do you want to talk about it?"

"There is nothing to talk about." Adrien's voice sounded just a little bit sadder than it should've been. "Honestly, it's nothing."

Kagami turned to face him. "I might not be very close with your group of friends, Adrien, and I might not know all of the things that had happened between you before we met, or even after that, but I _do_ know that something is going on between Marinette and you. That much is evident even to me so don't tell me there is nothing."

"Kagami, nothing is happening between Marinette and me-"

"Oh really?" She raised her eyebrow. "Adrien. I am not stupid. I have eyes, and they clearly can see that ever since we started dating something between you two has changed. I mean, you both behave more or less the same, but there is something different now. I will be honest about this for once, but Marinette has become so excessively chirpy and mushy around you, it is getting annoying. And what is it with feeding you all those sweets? You are going to gain weight from them-"

"Kagami-"

"And you? You- It's like- There is this constant air of sadness about you these days that has never been there before. You are always thinking about 'nothing in particular' and spacing out. Oh. I apologize. My bad, not always because the moment you see Marinette, you change, Adrien. Your face changes. Your body language changes. You are back to your normal self, of course, until she leaves. Then you become all sad and gloomy again. Do not tell me there is nothing, Adrien. You never used to be like that, and I know you well enough to recognize when you are lying." Kagami paused, taking advantage of Adrien's stunned silence and inhaled before asking again. "What is going on, Adrien? What happened between you two?"

"Nothing has happened between us," Adrien protested. "Please, Kagami. Can we leave this alone?"

Kagami didn't answer. Instead, she leaned closer and gently put her hand on his. "Adrien," she almost whispered with a voice so soft, he could barely believe the difference from the stern one she used just a minute ago. "You know you can tell me, right? Whatever it is we can resolve this together. We have always been a good team so why will you not trust me this time?"

Adrien's heart tightened as he bit into the inside of his cheek. He hated, hated, absolutely _hated_ the idea of hurting Kagami. She was his friend and always so nice to him. She might not use the best methods, but her intentions were always for his best. She wanted to help him and hehe was planning- Adrien felt ashamed, looking at Kagami. She deserved better. That was why he couldn't continue like this.

"Adrien, please," she said quietly. "You can trust me. Let me help you. Tell me what is wrong."

"I'm sorry, Kagami," Adrien diverged his sight from her. "I wish I could tell you but I can't- not now at least."

"And why not?"

"Because," he responded quietly. "This is something that cannot be resolved easily and something that could- would hurt people- even you."

"Then all the more reason for you to tell me," Kagami replied. "Do not worry. I'm strong. I can take whatever it is." She observed him for a few moments and added, squeezing his hand lightly. "Please, Adrien. All I want is for you to be happy. I promise, even if it would hurt me, nothing will have to change between us. We'd still be friends."

Adrien sighed. He'd gotten too far to retreat now without saying anything, but what could he reveal? Admitting to Kagami now that he wanted to break up with her was incomprehensible. They had that damn party to attend and going there immediately post break-up would be unthinkable. Confessing to what was really going on with Marinette was also inconceivable. Adrien didn't know himself what was going on there fully. Actually, he did. _Nothing_. Nothing was going on with Marinette because nothing _could_ be going on. Marinette was a friend and out of his reach by his own father's rules, and quite frankly, since she'd asked Luka to go to that party, she must have been moving on already and getting over him-

"Adrien?" Kagami shook his hand lightly. "I am telling Gorilla to turn around."

"Kagami, please-"

"To be honest," she took her hand away and crossed her arms over her chest. "I am shocked at how much you don't want to tell me what the issue is. I thought you trusted me."

"I do trust you, Kagami." Adrien dropped his head to the back, focusing his sight at the ceiling. "It's just a very sensitive subject."

"And I repeat that I can handle that," she insisted.

Adrien closed his eyes and thought. The situation was a mess, but he had to say something. Maybe… Maybe he could ask her for advice on how to handle the knowledge of Marinette being in love with him? That sounded valid enough of a reason to behave the way he did. Plus, Nino did mention that everyone knew about Marinette's crush, so Kagami probably knew as well. He wouldn't be revealing anyone's secrets and, who knew, maybe he would get good advice in the process. Kagami did understand him like no one else due to their similar upbringings.

"Alright. I'll tell you, but you have to promise me this isn't leaving this car."

"You know me," she nodded.

Adrien breathed in and straightened up in his seat, avoiding looking at Kagami. This was beyond awkward so focusing his eyes on his hands in his lap he blurted out, "The day after we started dating, I found out by accident that Marinette has been in love with me for years."

Kagami quirked her eyebrow and remained silent for a few short moments. Then she asked, "You mean you didn't know?"

Adrien shook his head.

"And that is an issue because?"

"Because she is my friend, Kagami," Adrien said quietly. "One of my oldest, best friends ever. Marinette was one of the first who made me feel like a normal human being. She was one of the few who made me feel accepted and loved when all I had was a cold house and an absent father. She continues to be all that and more to me every day and what did I do in return for her kindness? I broke her heart."

"Adrien," Kagami sighed with a small smile on her lips. "Gosh, you are such an idiot sometimes. Listen," she gently cupped his face, turning him to look at her. "You are not responsible for the feelings of others. It is not your fault that her heart got broken."

"But I'm the one who hurt her."

"Were you leading her on, though?"

"No!" Adrien frowned. "Of course not. Why would I do that?"

"Then you are not responsible, Adrien." Kagami smiled. "If you did not make her fall in love with you _deliberately_ and then proceeded to hurt her on purpose, then you should not feel guilty about it. It is not your fault. You should not be held responsible."

Adrien halted for a few seconds and continued only when his eyes returned to his lap. "I know that in my mind but it doesn't help me feel better."

"With time it will," Kagami responded and shuffled back onto her side of the seat, directing her eyes outside the window. "Time heals everything."

They were getting close to their destination, driving in silence for some time, the lights of streets zooming outside the windows. There were only a few minutes left to their destination when Adrien sighed and tried to smile at Kagami. "I'm sorry for moping around, Kagami. Do you think we could put this aside for today and not let my incompetence ruin this evening? I'm sure I'll get a better handle on this whole thing soon."

"You should talk to her," Kagami responded instead to much of his surprise. "If it bothers you that much, then you should talk to her."

For a second Adrien blankly stared at Kagami before admitting. "I might have thought about that, but I don't know what to say."

"How about the same truth you told me once?"

"Thanks," Adrien pouted as he glanced at Kagami. "Genius idea. Much helpful."

Kagami smirked. "But why not? You told me that you loved another and I lived, did I not? We remained friends. I dare to say we have become even better friends because of how honest we were with each other. Marinette is strong. Do not underestimate her. Tell her your heart belongs to someone else, and hopefully that will be enough of a push for her to move on."

Adrien quietly shifted his gaze back to the view outside, pounding on what Kagami had just said. The time was slipping by fast as they were already turning onto their street.

"Adrien," Kagami put a hand on his shoulder. "Keep in mind also that us starting dating might have already given her a push to look for love somewhere else. I heard she's bringing Luka to the party. That's good, right? Now, if you confess that your affections lie somewhere else, I'm sure it will only help Marinette with moving on. You are usually overly compassionate toward others, Adrien, but, honestly, in this case I think you are worrying for nothing."

Adrien closed his eyes. "You think so?"

Kagami nodded even though he couldn't see her. "She'll be at the party today, right?"

"Yup. But as you said, she'll be with Luka."

"So, what?" Kagami shrugged. "I do not know him very well, but I am certain he would not mind his date to have a one-on-one conversation with her friend. If you're worrying, though, I can take care of him for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" She smirked, a hint of mischief glittering in her eyes. "If you are going to cheat on me with Marinette by whisking her away on a private rendezvous, then I'm sure it is only fair if I cheat on you with Luka."

Adrien snickered. "You're joking, right?"

"Not at all," Kagami stated with a serious face. "In fact, going astray once in a while will only strengthen our relationship, as long as we stay discreet and smart about it, of course."

"You are ridiculous," Adrien laughed.

"Oh, but am I?" Kagami quirked an eyebrow. "It is the French way of dealing with love problems, is it not? Now, do we have a deal or not? You go talk to Marinette, get this thing sorted out, and we continue as if nothing had ever happened?"

Adrien didn't answer straight away, but when Kagami mentioned that they had arrived, he stretched his hand out to Kagami. "Fine, but only if you entertain Luka for me."

"Not an issue," she shook his hand. "Now, go out the other side and open the door for me as the gentleman I know you are."

"Be right there," Adrien nodded and exited the car. A storm of flashes almost blinded him immediately as he moved to the other side, but his mind was far too busy to notice. Today was the day. They needed to talk. He had to confess. Even Kagami thought so. Adrien might not be able to offer Marinette what she desired, but he would do his best to make sure their friendship would stay as strong as ever. In any case, maybe Kagami was right? Maybe Marinette was moving on already with Luka? The thought of that somehow didn't do much to calm Adrien, and as he led Kagami down the red carpet, his thoughts were once again focused on the other girl.


	5. Chapter 5

The upbeat tunes pulsating through the room did little to soothe Adrien's nerves. If anything, it only intensified the rush of blood in his veins. People, moving around, dancing, chatting, greeting him, filled the room with chaos, edging on a border of overbearing. Adrien looked around, searching for the person who was on his mind, both hoping and dreading to find her. How in the world would he be able to talk to her today, Adrien didn't know, but that had to be done.

"Hey, Adrien! Kagami! We are here," Nino called from one of the private niches somewhere to the side. Kagami grabbed Adrien's arm and pulled him in that direction. Alya, Nino and Luka were already present, sitting on couches encircling the niche and chatted. Nino stood up to meet them as Kagami, slightly nodding at the group as a greeting, proceeded to sit in one of the empty seats.

"Yo, dude!" Nino wrapped his arm around Adrien's shoulder and grinned. "I see you made yourself extra pretty today."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Adrien nervously chuckled, scanning the crowd around. If Luka was here, that could only mean that-

"Looking for someone?" Alya quirk an eyebrow, observing Adrien.

"Ah, no." Adrien snapped his eyes back to his friends, sitting down beside Kagami. "Actually yes. I was checking if any of the people I need to talk to were here already."

"Like?"

"Mostly Father's acquaintances and colleagues. Business relations. Why?"

"Someone I might be interested in?" Alya asked, sipping from her drink.

"Only if you want to write for a fashion section of your magazine."

"No, thank you," Alya puffed. "But do inform me if any of them will get involved in any kind of political intrigue or a scandal."

"Will do," Adrien nodded. Alya turned to Kagami and his eyes briefly returned to the crowd. This time he was more careful, though, switching his attention to his friends regularly and even somewhat upkeeping the conversation.

"I should probably go find Marinette," Luka said, standing up from the couch. "She's been gone for too long and might need help with those drinks."

"She'll be fine," Alya said, placing her glass on a coffee table in the middle. "Knowing her, she probably just took some extra time powdering her nose at the lady's room before getting to the bar."

"Speaking of drinks," Kagami perked up. "Adrien, would you mind bringing me Rose Cocktail?"

"Not a problem." He immediately rose up. "Does anyone else want anything?"

"Nah." Nino yawned. "We've got ours already."

"Marinette's getting mine," Luka added.

"Alright," Adrien said. "I'll be right back then."

With an eager stride, he headed into the bar's direction. The crowd got pretty thick by now, and he couldn't stop looking around, often stepping ahead without watching. So, it was no surprise that a dozen or so steps into his route Adrien bumped into someone. The woman gasped and tried to balance glasses in her hands. She didn't fall down herself only because Adrien had caught her on instinct just in time. However, whatever was the content of those glasses spilled all over her dress and his outfit.

"I'm so sorry," Adrien apologized as soon as he straightened them up and let her go. He reached into his pocket for a handkerchief and only then looked at the girl before him. His breathing halted because locked on his were the eyes of the sky colour, framed in the longest of the eyelashes, set on flawless porcelain skin, entrapped by the dark hair of the person he knew very well. Her lips were slightly parted as she blinked at him and whispered, "Adrien?"

A treacherous smile sneaked onto Adrien's face. "Marinette," he breathed out, afraid to move an inch, in case she was a mirage. She looked gorgeous. Her dark pink knee-length dress looked simple and comfortable for a night of dancing, and yet it presented sophisticated enough to fit into Gabriel's standards for the high fashion after-party. Her hair was gathered into an elegant updo, and Adrien instantly regretted that Marinette rarely wore that hairstyle - it looked incredible on her. He noticed she wore the necklace he gave her for her last birthday – a cherry blossom flower set in pink gold with a diamond centre and surrounded by a trio of pearls. His eyes darted to her ears to check if the pair of matching earrings had finally made it to her ears but no such luck. Yet just for a moment, Adrien found himself gawking. Marinette did have a great taste and knew how to present herself. Even his father recognized that and took her under his wing after years of refusing to even entertain the idea of a protégé. Just look at her now. Adrien dropped his gaze, feeling his heart tightening. It was irrational, he knew, but the thought that Marinette dressed up for Luka tonight somehow didn't sit right with him.

A moment later, Marinette's exasperated groan as she assessed the damages brought Adrien out of his trance.

"I'm so sorry." He rushed to offered her his handkerchief, his sight following hers to a bright red stain starting from her chest area and all the way down to her hips. "I ruined your dress," he murmured lost for anything else to say.

"No, that's fine." Marinette smiled at him. "I should be able to save it. With my level of clumsiness and years of experience, I've developed an almost foolproof system for such accidents, so don't worry."

Smiling, she looked at him the way she always did, full of love and kindness, but this time Adrien's heart skipped a beat. Gosh, she was so beautiful and he missed her so much and all he wanted to do was to wrap her up into his arms and give her a tight squeeze and-

"Your shirt is ruined, though," Marinette remarked. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Adrien replied, not taking his eyes off her. "It's old, so an excuse to throw it away is more than welcome."

Marinette skeptically raised an eyebrow. "It's from this season's collection, Adrien."

"I guess then I am a spoiled, filthy-rich brat who doesn't wear anything a month after it's out."

"Sure you are," Marinette giggled. "Tell that to your pants. They are at least three years old."

"They are classy and wear well," Adrien pouted, ignoring the warmth that covered the tips of his ears - Marinette was paying attention to his pants? "I happened to love them a lot."

"Adrien? What- Oh!" Kagami stopped in her tracks once she noticed the red stains on the pair's clothes.

"I'm so sorry, Kagami," Marinette rushed to apologize. "It's all my fault. I was carrying-"

"Hey!" Adrien protested. "It was me who bumped into you. How is it your fault? Clearly-"

"Yeah, but if I would've paid more attention to where I was going, then-"

"Not buying it, Marinette. Let's just agree that it was my-"

"Girls! Girls!" Kagami interrupted, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You are both pretty and both guilty. Still such children, I cannot take it."

"What happen- Whoa! Girl!" Alya whistled coming from behind Kagami. "I thought you said you wore red for luck today, not for another disaster."

"I guess it's not red enough." Marinette shrugged her shoulders, a soft smile playing on her lips as the rest of their company joined them. Nino was more or less accustomed to those kinds of accidents but Luka looked concerned.

"I assume you don't have a spare, gorgeous dress on you by any chance?" Alya asked skeptically.

"Despite my reputation, I didn't exactly plan to soak myself in wine, Alya."

"Then I should probably take you home to change," Luka offered. "I'm sure we can make it back in an hour or so."

"I guess that's our only solution," Marinette nodded.

"No wait," Kagami interfered, folding her arms over her chest. "Adrien has to go home to change as well, right?"

"I'm afraid so," Adrien agreed. "Red stains on a light shirt isn't exactly trending these days."

"Then why don't you take Marinette-" Kagami suddenly paused as her eyes fell on a security officer by the door. "Say, Adrien. You do have access to the offices upstairs anytime you want?"

"Well, technically yes, I do," he replied, frowning. "Why?"

"There are rooms full of clothes over there, are there not?" Kagami asked, not really expecting an answer. "I am sure Gabriel wouldn't mind if you two borrow a few of his pieces for the night."

None of the group said a word for a few moments because the truth was that the party was held on the first floor of Gabriel's offices and there were indeed rooms full of clothes upstairs. And Adrien, had unlimited access to go anywhere he wanted to go and to take anything he wanted to take. So, if he wanted, he could borrow clothes and let Marinette do the same.

"Well, theoretically-"

"Good," Kagami nodded. "Then it is settled. Go change and give something to Marinette, so no one has to leave anywhere."

Adrien glanced at Marinette. She was looking at Alya, then Nino and Luka, then back to Alya with a lost expression on her face.

"Marinette?" Adrien said, touching her shoulder lightly. "If you don't want to do that, I can take you home or—" he sighed, "—Luka can take you home-"

"Nonsense," Kagami interfered. "It looked like raining when we were coming in and as far as I know Luka doesn't have a car, right?" She glanced at the young man in question, and he shook his head. "Adrien will be changing here so if you go home with Luka, Marinette, I doubt either of you will come back. You do not want to miss this party, do you? And frankly, I don't see why you would even consider wasting our time going home if there are clothes available right here."

"Well, it does make sense," Alya added. "Plus, I'm sure Gabriel has some impressive dresses up there. Come one, Mari," she nudged. "Don't you want to wear a Gabriel exclusive for the evening?"

"I-"

"He won't fire you," Adrien ensured her. "I promise."

"Go for it, dude," Nino added and winked. "You might not get another chance."

It took her another moment, but then Marinette sighed and finally murmured her agreement.

"We'll be back soon," Adrien said, taking Marinette by her hand and leading them through the crowd of people to the security guard to pick up an access card. They walked in silence until Marinette tried to apologize again and voice her doubts about borrowing from his father's collection. Adrien only insisted that the fault was entirely his and as long as they would return the pieces intact the next day there were absolutely no issues with loaning some clothes.

"In fact, we'd be a walking advertisement for him, and people usually get paid for this," Adrien was convincing her. "Father is lucky we're so nice to do it for free. And I mean I'm a supermodel, and you are gorgeous, so he is saving a lot of money right there."

Rapidly blushing, Marinette giggled and Adrien chuckled himself. Yet despite the usual banter, it felt awkward. It felt stiff. Adrien couldn't focus. He yearned to ask more, longed to know about her week, about how she'd managed and if she'd learned whatever lessons his father insisted she had to learn this time, but all he could focus on was one thing – this was possibly his chance to finally talk to Marinette. They'd be alone for some time, and Kagami promised to entertain Luka for the time being. Technically Adrien could- He shook his head and tightened his hold on Marinette's hand. He delayed breaking up with Kagami to let her enjoy this party. Why would he hurt Marinette at the same time? She deserved more than anyone to have fun today. She worked so hard these past few weeks. He couldn't do this today. The talk needed to be done, but it could wait a little longer.

The needed room was soon reached, and upon entering, Adrien flicked on the lights. Marinette immediately headed towards the women's wardrobe, pulling her hand away from his grasp. Adrien stilled for a second, disappointed by the sudden loss of warmth and comfort in his palm. He didn't even realize they were still holding hands so natural it felt.

"I'll take this one," Marinette blurred out, clearly picking out the first dress off the rack.

Adrien frowned and shook his head. "No."

"Why not?" Marinette protested and glanced at the garment in her hands.

Adrien couldn't hold back a chuckle as she groaned. "Yeah. I didn't think you were into the whole 'Dracula meets the Fairy Queen in Wonderland while attending the Mad Hatter's Tea Party' look."

Pouting, Marinette narrowed her eyes at him and put the dress back. It was one of those utterly ridiculous pieces every high designer had to produce. "Art for art's sake," Gabriel told her. "A creative expression that is made to marvel at rather than be worn." That specific dress was amongst a few other similar pieces that Marinette absolutely despised.

"Here," Adrien walked a little further and pulled out a different dress. It was a shimmering floor-length gown with full sleeves, high neckline and a flared skirt. Despite the complete coverage, its fabric and cut made it look elegant and airy, almost ethereal. Gabriel called it "Moonlight."

"You'll look stunning in this one," Adrien smiled, offering the gown to Marinette. That dress was one of her favourite pieces this season. Adrien knew that. She had told him that multiple times herself. A chance to wear it would be like a dream come true, and even Adrien could predict that in that gown Marinette would look absolutely stunning.

"I don't know," Marinette replied quietly. "It's a bit too fancy for this party."

"Come on, Mari," he almost begged. "With how much you've worked for this week to be a success you deserve to look fancy. You deserve this."

"I won't be able to move around much in it."

"I'm sure it's more comfortable than it looks," he insisted. "Just try it on, and if it doesn't work, we can always find something else."

He could see the hesitation lingering on her face for only a few more moments before she gave in. "Alright. But it's only fair that I pick your outfit. And I think I know exactly what would fit you, M Agreste."

"I am intrigued, Mlle Dupain-Cheng. Do you really think you can make me look more gorgeous than I was before the unfortunate accident, oh great and powerful, the one and only protégé of Gabriel Agreste?"

"Just watch me," she winked and disappeared somewhere between the racks. In a few minutes, she emerged back with an ensemble in her hands.

"A black shirt and black jeans?" Adrien pouted. "That's so-"

"Don't rush with your verdict before you put this on," Marinette interrupted. "Black is your colour. This shirt was tailored specifically for you and as such will bring out the best of your features and these _jeans,_ as you say, are from your father's formal wear collection. They're still complying with the party's dress code despite being a bit more casual than a pair of regular trousers but you'll also look a lot sexier in them."

"I don't think I can look sexier than I already am," Adrien claimed with a straight face.

Marinette couldn't help but laugh. "You are so humble, you know."

"Well," he grinned laughing. "If no one else around here going to compliment me, why can't I do that myself?"

"You are very pretty," Marinette smiled at him, and Adrien felt the world stop. "But I'm sure Kagami won't mind you looking even better and will appreciate my efforts." She pushed the clothes into his hands and took the dress out of his. "I'll turn off the lights and change behind that screen. No peeking or you are dead."

"That would be the sweetest death possible," Adrien teased, fully expecting Marinette to rebuke him or, maybe, playfully smack his shoulder. Possibly, threaten him. Yet she said nothing. Her face went crimson, and she silently stomped away to her side of the room, switching the lights off on her way.

With the room back to darkness, Adrien didn't waste any time. He quickly hid behind some of the racks and changed. The sky outside was dark and covered with clouds in preparation for a storm, but there was still some light coming in from the streetlights so Adrien could see himself more or less clearly in the mirror standing by one of the windows. Marinette was right – he did look rather good in those seemingly simple pieces. Perfect fit and sizing and one of his favourite colours. Satisfied, he stuck his soiled clothes in one of the bags lying around and sat on a nearby random box to wait for Marinette who still hadn't emerged. He finally heard her whisper only about five minutes later, "Adrien?"

"Yes!" Jolting to an upright position, he tried to distinguish where she was, but the room looked as human-deprived as before.

"Could you—" the voice was coming from behind the screen by the window on the opposite side, the one Marinette vanished behind earlier. "Could you- help me?"

"Ah. Of course. Should I cover my eyes or are you in the clear?"

"You can keep them open if you don't mind seeing my back."

"Well, after our photoshoot-" Adrien chuckled coming closer but stopped as soon as Marinette came into view. She stood half turned to him, bathing in the soft light trickling from the window; her lips a bit ajar, eyes, though shyly, focused on him. The dress- Marinette in that dress looked absolutely breathtaking. Adrien sucked in air. If he didn't know who she was, there would be no doubt in his mind, that that was Aphrodite herself, the pinnacle of Beauty who for some inexplicable reason was allowing him, a mere unworthy mortal, to behold her presence. His mind went blank, heart sprinting in a mad rush it'd never gone before. Breathing had never been so hard.

"I'm sorry," Marinette whispered, her sight falling to the floor. "I was trying to deal with them myself, but I guess it's impossible. Could you help me out a little?"

Adrien swallowed and nodded, slowly walking closer. Marinette turned to face the window, revealing to him a row of tiny buttons going from the small of her back all the way up. She'd only managed a few from the bottom, and as he was fastening the rest, Adrien couldn't help but steal a peek at the perfect, graceful curve of her back. His hands trembled, aching to touch, as the memory of just how soft Marinette's skin was hit Adrien. Instinctively, he leaned closer and caught her scent. His throat went dry, and everything around seemed to blur. Adrien closed his eyes and almost growled, his hands working slower and slower on those buttons. This wasn't happening. Not again. He couldn't. She was his friend- This was not how it-

The thunder struck somewhere in the distance, splitting the silence of the room. Adrien snapped his eyes open and looked at Marinette. She seemed to be frozen in place. He couldn't even tell if she was breathing, she stood so still.

Barely breathing himself, Adrien finally allowed the thoughts that he'd been suppressing for the last two weeks if not longer to avalanche into his mind. He loved Ladybug, but she didn't want him. He gave Kagami a chance but spending more time together only proved that that was a mistake. Kagami wasn't what he needed. Yes, she was very similar to him, but she also was everything he was trying to escape from. Rules, expectations, perfection, achievements. Adrien had had enough of those for his whole life. He wanted something more. Something different. He wanted warmth, laughter and trust. He needed intimacy. He ached for love. For different reasons but neither Kagami nor Ladybug could give that to him.

Marinette, on the other hand- Marinette _was_ warmth and comfort, she was laughter and smiles, she was tears of joy and hugs to make him feel better, she was acceptance and love. His best friend, someone who liked his lame jokes and baked him treats. Someone who loved him and cared about him so much that she'd put aside her own happiness for the sake of his. Someone who wasn't perfect but who also knew all of his quirks and accepted them, accepted him just the way he was. Someone who could understand him, and when she couldn't she tried her best. Someone incredibly beautiful inside and out. Spending time with Marinette only left him hungry for more. Being away felt like torture. She was everything Adrien craved for, everything he lacked. And she managed to be that for him while being his 'just a friend'.

However, now- now he found himself yearning for more. Marinette- The memories of their photoshoots- The warmth of her embrace, the comfort of holding her close, his fingers against her skin, running along every curve of her body, teasing, enticing, her touch on his chest, his face, his arms, her lips so close, her breath burning against his lips-

The thunder struck again, concealing a low rumble from the back of Adrien's throat, as he struggled to restrain himself from pressing Marinette against the wall and kissing her senseless. His hands came to a standstill as the question he was dreading to ask himself finally broke through. Was he- _was he still in love with Ladybug_ if that was _Marinette_ who constantly hovered on his mind these days? If it was _Marinette_ and not his partner who made him feel like this? If it was _Marinette_ without whom he couldn't imagine his life anymore? Not Ladybug. Slowly Adrien got used to seeing her less and less, and to be honest, he didn't even feel that bad about it. But if the last week had proven anything, it was that Adrien's days were bleak and grey without Marinette. Sure, they still texted every day, but that wasn't enough. Not even nearly enough for him. And Nino was right. Adrien did spend more time than usual preparing for today. How could he not? He was going to see Marinette. Being with her was just so- Was it really only lust or was it something more?

Boom!

The loud sound roared through the room once again, followed by a sound of heavy rain finally coming down. A soft whiff of air escaped Adrien's lips as he smiled to himself. Of course. How did he not realize it sooner? His heart had changed owners and he didn't even notice. As if on autopilot, his arms, leaving the buttons, slowly reached forward and wreathed around Marinette's middle from behind, pulling her flush against his chest. He leaned forward and buried his face at the base of her neck, letting her name slip from his tongue, and as it did his lips brushed lightly against her skin. Marinette stiffed and half-turned her head to look at him.

"Adrien?"

He only hummed in the crook of her neck, nuzzling her skin.

"I didn't know you were that afraid of thunder," she said quietly, her body feeling more and more tense in his arms with every passing moment. Adrien smiled. There it was – a classic Marinette. Giving him an escape route, as always. All he had to do now was to admit to suddenly developing an astraphobia and laugh it off, and they could go back to their normal selves. Only Adrien didn't want that anymore. So instead he asked, "Is it too late to hope that you're still in love with me?"

Marinette froze. Adrien couldn't even hear her breathe, yet he was confident that the wildly-paced heartbeat he felt was hers. He pressed her closer. "Please, tell me I'm not too late."

"You knew?"

"For a few weeks now."

"How?"

"The day I told you about Kagami in that café, I returned for my keys before Nino saw them."

Marinette flinched. "Adrien, I- You don't have to- I'll be fine- and Kagami- She is perfect for you-"

Adrien stopped her by turning her around to face him, never letting her out of his embrace. His eyes locked on Marinette's as he tenderly brushed away the hair from her cheek.

"None of that answers my question."

"It doesn't matter." Marinette smiled, her lips trembling, eyes quickly filling with tears. "You made a choice, and I respect it."

"I made a mistake, and I want to fix it," Adrien replied. "Marinette, I-" His sight fell on her lips, and he swallowed. "I- I think-"

Adrien wanted to explain, but tears slowly started to roll from Marinette's eyes despite her desperately trying to smile and show him that everything was alright, that she was just fine. His heart ached at her struggle, arms tightening around her fragile frame in the acute need to protect and to comfort the one he now knew he loved. He didn't know how, though, and he didn't have time to contemplate. So, without thinking, Adrien did something that surprised even him. Holding her gaze, he leaned forward excruciatingly slowly and caught Marinette's lips in a kiss. He kissed her gently, his lips barely moving, silently whispering to her everything he wanted to tell - apologizes, confessions and promises- in touch so seemingly insignificant yet so intimate, tender and profound, it changed his world instantly. The kiss was short, but when Adrien pulled back there was no doubt in his mind – Marinette was the one he was looking for.

"I'm -" Adrien breathed out. "I'm in love with you, Marinette. Please, tell me I didn't realize it too late."

Marinette replied with a quiet voice as another lighting stroke, and her face shined again. "I always loved you, Adrien. I never stopped. I don't know if I'll ever be able not to love you."

Without hesitation, Adrien pulled her into another kiss, this one full of passion and fervour he couldn't contain anymore. Marinette gasped at first, but as Adrien drew her flush against himself, she melted into his embrace. Her hands wrapped at the nape of his neck, as he, taking her by the hips, lifted her up and seated her on a nearby wall side-table to even out their heights. Briefly, Adrien let her lips go and trailed kisses down her neck and back up – thankfully he didn't fasten all of those buttons – capturing her mouth once again. In that short period, Adrien heard his name slipped from Marinette's lips, and that was the most arousing sound he'd ever heard, so instinctively he pushed forward, pressing Marinette against the wall and deepening the kiss. This was where he belonged - in Marinette's arms. His own arms tightened around her so much he didn't know anymore where was he and where was Marinette. It was just them. Them as a whole, as a unit, unified by love and this kiss. And when Marinette pulled away he didn't want to let her go, trying to follow but she withdrew even further, getting off the table and stepping aside.

"I'm sorry, Adrien, but we can't do that," she whispered, looking what Adrien deemed to be upset or even scared, though, the reasons for that remained a mystery to him. "You have Kagami. I can't do that," she repeated.

Confused, Adrien tried to reach for her. "But I love _you_ , Marinette."

"Yet—" She stepped away even more. "—you're dating Kagami."

"I've already decided to end it."

"Adrien," Marinette insisted, her voice suddenly breaking. "I can't do that. You can't do that. You aren't thinking clearly right now. It's just a momentary weakness."

"It's not a momentary weakness, Marinette," Adrien protested. "I honestly-"

"No! You're just not realizing it," Marinette said stepping away even further. "It's just lust- from that photoshoot- I went too far- I'm so sorry- it can't be love-"

"Why? Marinette, why can't it be love?"

"Because it doesn't make sense!" she cried out, tears starting to spill out of her eyes again. "I was always there for you but always a friend- you always said I'm nothing more than a friend- you told me that for years. You told me that last week- and now suddenly you love me? Adrien- this- No- it's because we were- that photoshoot- it can't be love- you would've seen me before- you would've noticed- but you- you never did- never- you never saw me, Adrien! And now you suddenly do? After that photoshoot-"

"Marinette-" Adrien tried to reach out to her, but she just shook her head and took another step back.

"I can't do this- You are Kagami's boyfriend- I can't-"

"Marinette-" Adrien made a mistake of stepping closer because as soon as he did Marinette snatched her purse and her clothes from a nearby stool and dashed away. After a short hesitation, Adrien rushed after her, and since running in a high-fashion gown that was a little long on her and with a bundle of clothes in her hands wasn't very efficient, he easily caught up, sped right past, stopped ahead and caught her in his arms.

Marinette couldn't stop in time to avoid Adrien but once she found herself pressed flush against his chest, she didn't pull back. Instead, she let her tears flow and whispered, "Why do you do this, Adrien? Why do you not see me for years and only when you become unattainable you say you love me? I was working so hard to get over you." She trembled in his arm as tears rolled down her cheeks. He only pulled her closer as she added, "Why do you have to hurt me so much?"

"I'm sorry," Adrien whispered into the top of her head. "I'm so sorry, Marinette. I _am_ an idiot. I admit it. It was dumb and stupid of me not to notice you before. I-" he paused and inhaled before murmuring, "I had my attention somewhere else."

Marinette tensed as he continued, "I'm only human, Marinette, and I make mistakes. It takes me time to realize things, and I take wrong turns all the time, and I'm sorry, I know my obliviousness doesn't help my case- and yes, you're right - that photoshoot did help me to see you in a different light but, Marinette it _helped_ me it _didn't start_ the process because you've already meant so much to me. I just needed a little push to see that, and that did it."

Adrien felt Marinette almost curl on herself in his arms so he lightly nuzzled her hair and added, "I know the situation isn't ideal, but can we at least try? I love you, and you love me so can we give us a chance?"

"You aren't free to give us a chance," Marinette replied. "I would never forgive myself for stealing a boyfriend from a friend. Kagami loves you."

Adrien sighed. "I was practically forced into that relationship. My father had this weird idea that I absolutely needed a girlfriend, and I thought that maybe it would help me to move on from someone who never returned my feelings, so I agreed. But he didn't give me much time to choose, so I made a mistake. I choose Kagami because I knew she liked me and I thought she would be perfect for me, but I was wrong. I mean, Kagami is great, and I am sure she'll make someone very happy, but it isn't going to be me. She isn't what I need. You are. I was trying. I swear, I was trying to fall in love with Kagami, but it isn't happening. And at the same time, I've been trying my best to resist these newfound feelings for you and I can't. They completely overwhelm me. I love you, Marinette. I love you so much I don't know if I can handle it."

Marinette hid her face in his chest, her purse and the clothes in her hands falling to the floor as she gripped his shirt and cried. She tried to say something through her sobs but couldn't. There were only a few coherent words that Adrien distinguished, but those were enough to understand that Marinette hated the idea of breaking up someone's relationship. She loathed to be the other woman or steal a boyfriend from a friend who she knew loved him.

"Kagami knows I don't love her," Adrien responded, softly running his hands up and down Marinette's back in an attempt to comfort her. "I was always honest with her about that. I know it will be difficult, but she is our friend. She'll understand."

Marinette only snuggled closer to him.

"And," he continued. "You aren't breaking up anyone. I told you I'd already decided yesterday that it has to end. I'm just waiting for Fashion Week to be over so we can deal with it in private."

Marinette raised her face to him. Her eyes were full of tears, and yet he saw a little hope glimmering amongst the hesitation. His first instinct was to grab onto that and- Adrien stilled. The last thing he needed now was to push. He spent years pushing Ladybug, and it got him nowhere. If anything, it got him farther from his goal. He could lose Marinette too if he continued this way and that was the last thing Adrien wanted. He couldn't lose her as a friend; he dared to dream of a much happier ending than that. Therefore, this had to be done the right way.

"You aren't stealing anyone from anyone. I promise," Adrien reassured her, pulling away. He leaned down, picking up Marinette's things and added, "I am done pretending I'm fine with stringing a friend along while loving another. It isn't fair to Kagami or me or you, but, please, please, don't guilt yourself. It couldn't be your fault. I hadn't even realized I was in love with you until just now and in fact, I was planning to talk to you tomorrow and tell you I knew about your feelings and- and I was going to tell you I don't love you so you could move on."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Adrien nervously chuckled. "But then I saw you in there, and you were so beautiful, and I couldn't even think about losing you, so it just all clicked and- and I realized how helplessly in love I'm with you."

There it was – that adorable blush on Marinette's cheeks and a tiny genuine smile on her lips.

"But I won't force myself on you, Marinette. I'm sorry for my behaviour back there. I should've kept myself in check."

"I let myself go too," Marinette replied. "I-"

"You have nothing to apologize for," he interrupted.

"Kissing someone else's boyfriend is not exactly the pinnacle of decency."

"I kissed you first," Adrien rebuked, his eyes glazing over her lips. "You would've never kissed me back if I didn't do that first."

"You're right," Marinette suddenly smirked. "It's your fault-"

"Meanie," Adrien pouted. "Couldn't we shared the blame?"

" _Your_ fault," Marinette continued. "For being so handsome and charming, I couldn't resist you."

Adrien snorted and laughed. "Alright, alright. I accept my defeat. I'm to blame entirely."

Marinette stuck her tongue at him and fell silent. He locked his eyes on her as well and didn't say a word. For a few moments, they simply stood there, looking at each other until Adrien cleared his throat and asked, "Will you think about it? About us? We could wait for things to settle down before deciding on anything if you want. I'll wait for you - it'll be worth it. And if you decide that we'd better remain friends, then I'll accept that too. I promise."

Without words, Marinette nodded and took her things from his hands.

"Thank you," Adrien whispered, gently brushing her hair in its place. "Should we go back then?"

"Would you mind if I go home instead?"

Adrien shook his head. "Not at all. I don't feel like going down there myself."

"But unlike me, you have to."

"I do," he groaned. "The perks of being an Agreste."

"You'll survive," Marinette giggled. "But do apologize to Luka for me."

"Of course. Do you have a ride?"

"I'll take a taxi."

"That won't do," Adrien protested. "I'll have my driver take you home."

"Oh, no need. I can manage-"

"Marinette," Adrien interrupted. "It's night and storming out there. I want you home safe and don't blame me, but I don't trust random taxi drivers at night with you looking so incredibly beautiful. Someone might steal you away, and then I'll die of sorrow," he wailed dramatically. "We'll be the New Age Romeo and Juliet, and Alya will write our tragic love story that never happened in a play with Nino composing the most touching music for it. Do you really want that? People will be devastated after watching it, crying in anguish and misery for our lost happiness. Plus," he coked his head to the side and winked at her. "Just think about what my father would do when he finds out that one of his precious dresses was in a public taxi. Can you imagine the horror?"

The corners of Marinette's lips twitched in a smile. "You are still such a dork even in situations like this."

"Your smile's worth the trouble," Adrien replied with a smile of his own before pulling out his cell and calling Gorilla. Then he quickly finished fastening her buttons, and they walked in silence all the way down to the foyer to pick up Marinette's coat and out to the back door where Gorilla was waiting for them.

"I'm sorry for spoiling this evening for you," Adrien said, once Marinette climbed into the back seat of his car.

"That's fine," Marinette timidly smiled at him. "You aren't the only one to blame for everything."

"I'll take the full responsibility as we agreed," he said, leaning down and tenderly kissing Marinette's forehead. "You should go home and rest and then think about what I said, okay? And call me. I'll wait for your call."

"Okay." Marinette nodded "Good night."

"Good night," Adrien replied and closed the door. He watched the car to turn the corner and then directed his attention back to the venue. Walking back into the building, he stopped in the main foyer. A huge "G" hung from the ceiling, overpowering everything else in the space. Adrien silently scoffed. It was about the right time he grew a pair and finally told his father to back off ordering him around. He was done playing games and blindly following the rules. He finally knew what he wanted, _who_ he wanted. He finally had a real chance to be happy, and he'd be damned if he would let his father and his stupid "No Dating Internally" rule to stand in the way. The only one who was allowed to stop him now was Marinette. His eyes shifted to the entrance of the hall where people were busy celebrating. Somewhere inside were his friends and Kagami. He hoped she'd understand. He knew she wouldn't like what he was going to say, and he hated hurting her, but that had to be done. Neither of them could carry on like this. One breath in and one out for bravery and with a silent prayer in his heart Adrien went in.


	6. Chapter 6

She had always known. Even back in lycée Kagami knew that Marinette was anything but 'just a friend' to Adrien. No matter how many times he would deny it, his affection for Marinette had been so plainly evident that Kagami wasn't the slightest bit surprised by what she had witnessed in an empty hallway of "Gabriel."

Going after Adrien and Marinette wasn't what Kagami would've considered an honourable or even a decent thing to do for anyone, less for the member of Tsurugi family, but when more than enough time for a change of clothes _and_ a conversation had passed and the pair still hadn't come back, Kagami couldn't help but worry. Unfortunately, there was only one way she knew how to deal with anxiety, and that was not a defence.

She shrugged off Luka and headed to the security to get an access card as Adrien's girlfriend, then followed to the floor that she vaguely remembered Adrien mentioning. The halls were empty and almost dark, only a few scattered lights illuminating her way. The silence encompassing her was deafening as something inside her kept insisting that maybe she shouldn't be here. Yet Kagami couldn't stop. Instead, she walked as quietly as she could, trying to keep the echo from her steps to the bare minimum which proved to be quite useful once the sounds of someone's running from around the corner approached - Kagami was easily able to slip into the nearest broom closet undetected. Unfortunately, that closet was precisely by the spot where Adrien caught Marinette in his arms.

Barely breathing, terrified of being discovered and accused of spying on the duo, Kagami froze in her place as the reality of the situation started to dawn on her. What was she thinking coming up here? It wasn't her. She was a Tsurugi and this- this was an extremely rare moment of weakness on her part and she couldn't allow for that to be seen. That kind of reputation was not an option, so, clenching her fists, Kagami stayed in that closet with its door a little ajar until Adrien and Marinette had left and then some more.

She heard every word. She saw every tender embrace and every loving touch. She noticed how gently yet protectively Adrien held Marinette. She witnessed how distressed Marinette slowly relaxed in his arms and calmed down. She heard Adrien proclaiming his love for Marinette and saying he was planning to break up with her, _Kagami_. She gathered from their conversation that there had been a kiss. She even caught Marinette's hesitation and concern for hers, _Kagami's_ , feelings. It was sickening. The whole scene hurt to watch, and all Kagami wished for was to storm out of that closet and stop everything. But that was something out of the question.

Once the pair had gone away, and when Kagami was absolutely sure that no one would see her, she got out of that cursed closet and headed straight for the exit. On her way down, she called her family's driver and soon the red car was whisking her away somewhere safe, somewhere where no one would see, where no one would witness her failure, somewhere where she could be alone. Only in the shelter of her bedroom Kagami did something she hadn't done in years - she cried. She was always so incredibly strong, but still, underneath all the armour Kagami had built around herself, there was a fragile girl whose heart could easily be broken.

Ignoring all of Adrien's calls, she answered one of his texts only a few hours later and just because she didn't want him showing up at her doorsteps as he claimed he would.

[Kagami: I am sorry, Adrien, but I cannot talk right now. I suddenly felt sick after you left and decided to go home. I will talk to you in the morning.]

[Adrien: Alright. I am glad you are safe. Hope you are feeling better soon. Get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow.]

Kagami turned her cell phone off and threw it away, smashing it against the wall. Then she got under her comforter and closed her eyes. The world could wait. This mess can wait. Right now she needed sleep and forgetfulness to numb the pain and quiet the anger- yet neither wanted to oblige her that night. The morning came faster than Kagami would've liked, and, realizing that her attempts to fall asleep would remain utterly futile, she got up and started dressing.

The night, though, as long as it was, didn't fly by fruitless and, managing to push her anger aside, Kagami was able to think relatively soberly about the events of the previous day and the situation as a whole. She had always known that their relationship was as good as fake and never really had a viable chance. Adrien had told her before it all started that he was in love with someone else. He admitted he was trying to move on but Kagami had always known that Marinette was next in line for his affection. His heart was never hers and Kagami was aware of that. Yet she still agreed to his proposal. That was a mistake. Admittingly, she had hoped for a happier end but in reality that was a recipe for disaster and there was no one to blame but herself.

Adrien had tried - she couldn't deny that. He was loving and sweet, always polite and considerate, but in a friendly kind of way. He did everything by the book yet their passion, their spark, was non-existent and Kagami felt that. For herself, she discovered that being in a relationship where the man she loved didn't return her feelings was not something she'd enjoy very much, if at all. There were times she felt hopeless. It was draining. Embarrassing even. It was foolish of her to think that their relationship had a real chance in the first place because soon she would've wanted more out of it and Adrien neither was nor would ever be ready to give it to her. His heart was somewhere else, had always been, and maybe, it was time for Kagami to accept that.

True, the way it all played out was far from ideal. Kagami was angry. She was upset but, if she'd be honest, she could hardly blame Adrien. He had warned her; they had tried; it didn't work and after much deliberating, Kagami didn't see the point of dancing around it - in the given situation that was the best they could do. They were friends first of all and she wasn't certain that she wanted to lose their friendship only because Adrien was an oblivious idiot starved for love. He was always like that - it was a part of his charm - and she liked him that way. Plus, she didn't have many friends in general and her own mistakes shouldn't a reason to lose one of them. For that, she would grin and bear and possibly, save their friendship in the process.

Kagami pressed her lips together – despite expecting it, she dreaded for this day to come but since it was already here, there was no point in delaying the inevitable. Her mother always used to say that if something needed to be done, it was better to be done as soon as possible, cut with surgical precision for the healing to go faster and less painful. If Adrien wanted to break up with her, she'd make his job easier for him and do it just like her grandfather had taught her – never lose, but if you do – do it with honour and grace. So, finishing with her morning routine, Kagami picked up the phone — miraculously it was still working — and texted Adrien, inviting him for late breakfast to her house. By that time her mother would already be out of the house, giving them privacy for an awkward conversation.

Adrien arrived right on time. Having not even passed the threshold, he inquired about her well-being and only after being assured that Kagami was back to normal and feeling her best, he proceeded to the dining room. They exchanged small talk as their food was served, but once the staff had gone away, Kagami decided to take the plunge.

"So how did it go?" she asked settling in her chair. "The talk with Marinette?"

Adrien tensed.

"You did talk to her, right?" she prompted. "As we discussed in the car?"

"Yes, I did," Adrien answered, shuffling in his chair. "Um- it took quite an unexpected turn and I actually wanted to talk to you about that."

Kagami raised her eyebrow, leaning on her arms on the table. "Care to explain further?"

"Well- Um- I realized some things and then our conversation took a surprising turn."

For a few minutes they remained silent. Kagami waited for Adrien to continue but he seemed to be thinking about the best way to move forward. It wasn't the easiest topic for him - she realized that, but Kagami didn't want to wait longer than needed. She knew everything already; his hesitance wasn't doing any of them any favours. So, she reclined back into her chair, clasping her hands together in front of her, and continued instead of him. "Have you finally discovered you are in love with Marinette? That probably is the 'realizing things' part. But—" her eyes narrowed, "—what unexpected turn was taken? So many possibilities… Does she not love you back anymore? I doubt that-"

"Wait," Adrien interrupted. "You knew? You _knew_ I was in love with Marinette?"

"Please, Adrien." Kagami rolled her eyes at him. "I love you, but sometimes you are insufferable. _Everybody knows_. You have absolutely _zero_ ability to hide your feelings. They are like a huge neon sign flashing all over your face - 'I am in love with Marinette, completely head over heels with my 'just a friend''. Honestly," she puffed. "It was starting to get embarrassing when I, your _official girlfriend_ , would stand by your side and you would be dying to run after her. Mortifying. That has to stop."

"Why-" Adrien finally was able to gather himself and stop dumbfoundedly staring at Kagami with his mouth slack open. "Why didn't you tell me anything if you knew and it bothered you?"

"Because these are not the things people tell their boyfriends, Adrien. Not in our situation."

Adrien fell silent, from the looks of it, understanding precisely what Kagami meant. She never kept her feelings a secret from him, and she'd made it perfectly clear that she was waiting for him to reciprocate. Why would she tell him anything about his feelings for Marinette and push him into the arms of her rival?

"Why did you suggest I talk to her then?" he asked after a short while. "You even helped me to arrange everything. What changed?"

Kagami picked up a few grapes from her plate and popped them into her mouth. Admitting that she had hoped Adrien would destroy any possible romance with Marinette by rejecting her before she'd even confessed was not an option now, so she took her time to think before answering, "First you tell me what unexpected turn yesterday took."

"I-" Adrien hesitated only for a few seconds. Then he swallowed and admitted. "I kissed Marinette. I kissed her and I confessed my feelings to her and she ran away from me and I'm sorry."

"She ran away from you?" Kagami raised her eyebrow as a slight, amused smirk tugging at her lips. "Why would she do that, Adrien? As far as I knew, she has been drooling after you for years."

Kagami noticed Adrien tense at her choice of words but she wasn't going to oblige him now paying compliments to Marinette.

"She ran away because she didn't want someone else's boyfriend kissing her."

"I see," Kagami averted her sight to the side. "So, you came here to break up with me?"

"Kagami, I—" Adrien seemed to be lost for words or rather the ways to say them, "—I'm sorry."

"No need," she stood up and walked toward the window. "Why would you apologize if it is me who is breaking up with you, Adrien?"

He blinked.

"Do not look so surprised. Did you really think I could be with someone who cheats on me?"

"Kagami-" Adrien stood up as well, "I-"

"Save it," she stopped him and turned to look outside. Only when her eyes were fixed on something in the distance, she continued. "I guess, I should not be surprised, considering all the clues I saw but still- I underestimated Marinette." She paused for a few seconds, and then turned around and locked her eyes on Adrien. "Ironic, is it not? The first time we met I lost a match to you and Marinette had the deciding voice. And now- now I lost a match to Marinette, and it is you who got to decide. It's all come full circle."

"This wasn't a match," Adrien said, walking up to Kagami. "There was no battle. Marinette didn't fight you. She never tried to steal me away and as a matter of fact, she rejected me yesterday in your favour. If I'm honest, at this point, seeing how this all started and how badly I've messed up, I'm not even sure she'd accept me at all. I mean, I've earned a reputation of a cheater, and for all I know, I might end up alone and bitter at the end, and you two will laugh at me with your new boyfriends."

"Oh, please," Kagami scoffed. "You can't really cheat on someone with whom you never had a real relationship, Adrien. Our label had always had 'fake' written all over it and we both know it. And could you spare me all the rejection anxiety? There are no reasons for her to reject you."

"Yes, there are," Adrien grumbled. "Marinette hates the idea of being the other woman and as of now, she thinks she is the reason for our break up, which isn't true because I'd decided to end this long before I realized my feelings for Marinette. Kagami—" Adrien took one of her hands in his and looked her straight into the eyes. "You're an incredible woman. You are smart and brave, honest and determined. You are supportive, loving and beautiful, and I've always treasured our friendship and that's why I can't give you false hopes and string you along knowing that there is no future in it for us. As a couple, we aren't working and it's my fault. We're great friends, though. I'd love to keep your friendship if possible." For a few moments, he remained silent then quietly added. "I'm sorry. I really am. I hope you can forgive an idiot like me one day, but if you won't, I don't blame you."

Kagami stayed quiet for a short while too; then, to his surprise, she smiled. Sadly, but nevertheless, it was a barely-there smile that tugged at her lips as anger changed to resignation, her defences being slowly torn down by that something about Adrien that rendered her helpless and foiled her plans to stay mad at him. Was it his voice full of pain and tenderness? Or was it his eyes that harboured regret for their mistakes and affection toward her? His touch? The gentle way he held her hand and earnest desire she could read in his whole body to go back in time and prevent this entire mess. Whatever it was it pierced her soul. He might not love her romantically but there was no doubt in Kagami's heart right now that Adrien did love her a lot. So maybe, it was the time for her to finally give in and accept that no matter how much heartbroken she was, she had to let him go. She might not like it; she might not want it but it was the right thing to do, and, if played right, at least it seemed like she could remain in his life as a friend - she'd hate to lose him altogether.

"You _are_ an idiot," Kagami said, looking to the side. "I cannot lie – I hate this but- let's be honest - I did this to myself. I agreed to this affair despite you warning me, did I not? I should have known better."

"Kagami-"

"That's fine," she said quietly. "I cannot really blame you for loving someone else, Adrien. We do not choose whom we love and feelings, unfortunately, cannot be controlled. Love is especially a funny thing - it does not ask for your opinion. I wish it did, but it does not. Thank you for being honest about everything, though, and not stretching it farther than it already went."

"Kagami, I really _am_ sorry."

She locked her eyes on his. "You do not have to apologize anymore, Adrien. Leave it. It is not like you are the only one to blame - was it not _me_ who sent you to Marinette being fully aware that I might be losing you to her one day?"

"Then why did you do it?" Adrien asked. "I don't understand."

Kagami turned her gaze back to the window, trying to hide her lingering tears. Should she confess to him what up to this morning she had been hesitant to admit even to herself? "Because I got tired," she whispered. "You have no idea, Adrien, how much it hurts to not be loved in return no matter what you do. I waited for you for years. I was so happy when you chose _me_ over everyone else to be your girlfriend but- but it only crushed me more because all the time we've had together you spent longing to be with _her_."

Adrien bowed his head and said quietly, "I-"

"I know you tried, Adrien," Kagami interrupted. "I do, and I appreciate that, but it seems our love story just was not meant to be." She paused for a second, gently cupping his cheek and bringing him to look at her and added. "I just want one thing - I want you to be happy, and if Marinette is the one who makes you happy, then I'll accept that."

For a good few minutes, Adrien couldn't utter a single word, just looking at her with his eyes full of something Kagami couldn't fully comprehend, yet amongst regret and pain, there seemed to be gratitude.

Kagami continued instead of him. "So, do me a favour, Adrien – be happy for me, and if anyone gives you a hard time about it let me know, okay?"

"Even if that's my father?" he found himself asking unexpectedly, more for comic relief than a serious question.

"Oh, please!" Kagami rolled her eyes, retreating her hand as she puffed. "Especially Gabriel. Have you not slaved enough for him to stand in your way now?"

Adrien couldn't help but smile and wrap Kagami in a hug. "Thank you," he murmured after a few moments, letting her go.

"Don't mention it," Kagami replied, pulling away. "Now go away. Your new girlfriend is probably waiting for you."

"Yeah," Adrien groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. "That's not happening for a while if at all."

"She won't reject you, Adrien. Stop believing that."

"Well, she already did and what's more - my father has the stupid 'No dating internally' rule for me and as you know, Marinette-"

"-Is right at the top of his list. Hmmm." Kagami thought for a few moments. Then a smirk emerged on her face as a thought occurred to her, an idea that could not only help Adrien and secure their friendship but would also make her seem like a great, if perhaps unreasonably accommodating friend instead of a dumped girlfriend in the eyes of everyone else. "Do not fret, Agreste; I have a plan."

"I feel like I should ask." Adrien sounded hesitant.

"Apart from family what does your father value above all?" she asked, perfectly knowing the answer. Families like theirs were much more alike than people think - with similar wealth came similar values and worries that made them somewhat predictable in their actions. Kagami had been learning that from an early age, observing the people around her, and now was the time to use it to her own advantage.

"Probably his company? His reputation?"

"Exactly. We challenge him in public and he will not be able to refuse Marinette unless he wants to damage his reputation, and we both know he will never do that."

"He won't be happy," Adrien murmured.

"He won't be happy either way- unless you want to give up on Marinette-"

"No," Adrien protested, fire igniting in his eyes. "No way. I'm not giving up on her."

"Then, let's go," Kagami headed toward the hallway. "There is a second breakfast waiting for us. My driver will take me and you follow us in your car since I'm pretty sure we will part ways later."

"Alright," Adrien nodded, following Kagami. "How do we challenge him exactly?"

"I'll call you on the way. We don't have time left for that now," Kagami said, walking outside. She gave directions to her driver and as promised, called Adrien. Her plan was simple and, although Adrien was apprehensive at first, at the end he agreed that it was, probably, the best course of action for everyone involved.

Quite soon, they arrived at a small but cozy café right by the television studio, a place where most of the local reporters liked to hang out. Kagami was always warned about it and forbidden to go inside unless she wanted her private conversations to be broadcasted on the national television. Today, however, that was precisely what Kagami wanted. Upon entering she quickly scanned the room and headed into a general direction of a certain person. Adrien followed and soon the pair was ordering their third meal of a day in close proximity of Nadja Chamack.

"Ready?" Kagami whispered when their server had left.

"I'm not really sure how this all supposed to go," Adrien muttered.

"Just follow my lead," Kagami replied and started typical small talk about nothing in particular. That continued for about ten minutes. Nadja had already finished her meal but hadn't left, her eyes glancing their way quite often as she took her tablet out and started to work on something. Once their food had arrived, Kagami winked at Adrien and said,

"You have to be kidding me, Adrien." Her voice had become somewhat resentful if not slightly angry. A lot louder as well. "This was _not_ our agreement. You said _a few weeks,_ ending with the wrap of the Fashion Week, which means yesterday. I cannot pretend to be your girlfriend for another month. I have my own life, you know!"

"Kagami, please," Adrien begged, playing a part of a desperate friend in need per Kagami's instructions. "I really-"

"I think I said no, did I not?" Kagami scoffed. "Find someone else to play your fake girlfriend. Hire someone. I could not do it even if I wanted - I have already booked a trip overseas for next week."

"I can't find someone else this soon. Do you really want Father and everyone else for that matter to think that I switch girlfriends every other week?"

"Then why don't you tell him the truth? I am sure you are worrying for nothing and Gabriel would approve of your little friend in a heartbeat. He adores her."

Adrien frowned even more. "I wish I was so confident."

"Oh, please," Kagami groaned. "Do not start again with that stupid rule about your father forbidding you to date internally. I am sure he is a modern man with modern values and would-"

"I apologize," Nadja suddenly appeared by their side. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, Mlle Tsurugi and M Agreste." Without any hesitance, Nadja took a nearby chair and joined the pair at their table. "Usually I wouldn't ask for permission, but since both of you are from very reputable families, I'm willing to let you confirm my facts before they become news."

Kagami raised her eyebrow. "This is a private conversation, Mme Shamack, and as far as I am concerned, you have no right to spread gossip."

"You would think so," Nadja smiled politely. "But may I direct your eyes to those people over there and that group over there as well?" She pointed to the other side, "They've already tweeted that you are here, including some bits of what you've said, and if my experience is anything to go by – they're writing shocking articles based on your conversation at this very moment. They won't be asking for your permission, Mlle Tsurugi, and since they sit quite far from you and couldn't possibly hear everything you said clearly, they might spread false information about what is happening here. We would hate for that to happen, wouldn't we?"

"I suppose we would," Kagami nodded. Nadja looked at Adrien and he agreed as well.

"Then may I propose that you give me an official interview? Your conversation will go out into the world anyway but with me on your side at least we could minimize and possibly neutralize the damage those unofficial reports will cause. Just think about all the crazy things they could come up with trying to string together bits and pieces of what you have said in the last half an hour? That would be such a shame to spoil your family's reputation, wouldn't it?"

Kagami pretended to think hard as Nadja continued her speech. She constantly switched her sight between Adrien and the reporter and made sure to look panicked enough for her next step to be believable.

"Alright," she finally grumbled. "But just a few questions. What do you want to know?"

"You two are the newest, hottest couple in the town," Nadja chirped excitedly as she placed her tablet on the table, revealing a long passage of notes. At the same time, she pulled out a voice recorder and clicked it on. "But I think I heard the word 'fake girlfriend.' Have you and M Agreste been faking the relationship? If yes, could you specify the reason?"

"We _have_ been faking it," Kagami stated, looking at Adrien who nervously fidgeted with his napkin. "Despite what you might have heard, it ended yesterday. The reason is quite ridiculous if you ask me, but Adrien is quite sure that his Father would not approve of the girl he's set his eyes on. She happens to be one of Gabriel's employees and according to Adrien, his father frowns at internal dating which I find ridiculous to believe. Gabriel Agreste strikes me as a more progressive man than that."

"So, he asked you to fake a relationship with him in order to avert M Agreste's rising suspicions and protect the mystery girl?"

Kagami smiled at the woman. "Exactly. You are quite perceptive, Mme Chamack."

Nadja smiled back and turning to Adrien continued. "Maybe there are other reasons for your father to disapprove of this person apart from her being his employee?"

"Only that she works for Gabriel. Nothing else," Kagami answered for him.

"Could she be a gold digger?" Nadja asked. "I mean, I can understand M Agreste - there are real concerns when it comes to workplace romance, especially taking into consideration Adrien's situation."

Kagami didn't even flinch. "She is well off herself so no."

"Yet I doubt there is a person who wouldn't like to share in the power and influence the Agreste family could offer."

"You are right in that aspect, Mme Shamack," Kagami smiled at the woman. "But she is not that kind of a person. Adrien has eyes and good instincts - he would never fall for anyone like that. Plus, she is a childhood friend - he had plenty of time to see her true nature."

"Any chance we might learn the name of the mystery girl?" Nadja asked directly. "Or any other additional information?"

"I'm afraid that is not my secret to share," Kagami replied and stood up. "Now if you will excuse us, we have somewhere else to be."

"Last question," Nadja stood up as well. She turned to Adrien, but shaking his head, he apologized before she could say anything, put money for the meal on the table and followed Kagami out of the building as quickly as he could.

"Kagami," he said once reached her car. "That was-"

"Not that genius at all," she replied. "Mother would be furious about this very public fake relationship break-up."

"It's still better than letting everybody think we broke up a real relationship."

"True. We would not want to lie to people, now would we?"

Adrien stilled.

"Relax, Agreste. I am joking," Kagami tried to laugh it off.

"There is a dose of truth in every joke," he sadly commented. "But thank you again, Kagami. You're a real friend."

"Yeah," she sighed. A friend. "So what's next for you? Face the music and then go cuddle with Marinette?"

"Pfft, I wish," Adrien wistfully chuckled. "Though, I'm sure Father will call for me as soon as he sees the news."

"And Marinette?"

"Can't say. I promised to wait for her to call me."

"You joking, right?" Kagami quirked an eyebrow. "If you want something, you have to go get it before someone else snatches it. There is no other way."

"I used to think so too," Adrien replied. "But it doesn't work in my case. If I push her now I might lose any chances I might've had. I confessed and she promised to think about it, and I'm stopping there - not risking it this time."

"Well, that's not the way I was taught to solve my problems," Kagami scorned. "Let's go."

Adrien blinked. "Where?"

"Marinette's."

"Kagami. We can't. I promised-"

"Correction," Kagami noted. "You promised. I didn't, and since I have a few words to say to her, I'm going over there whether you are coming or not."

"Kagami, please," Adrien begged, his face paling.

"What are you so afraid of?" she chuckled, giving her driver the address. "All I want to do is to tell her that I dumped you and she can comfort your poor, heartbroken heart all she wants. I won't bite. It is customary to congratulate the winner of a well-fought battle in my family."

"Marinette will hear about our break-up from the news. There is no need-"

Kagami didn't seem to hear him. "I will wait five minutes before going in. It's your choice, Adrien."

"You'll get me in trouble."

"You are already in deep water, Agreste." She closed her door but, opening her window, added. "Plus, I suspect I might have slipped a little bit too much in our little interview back there. Nadja is, probably, already hard at work digging up your crush's identity. Marinette would appreciate the warning, no? So quit whining and make up your mind. I will see you there."

Adrien groaned and ran his palm over his face. "You aren't really leaving me much choice."

"There is always a choice," Kagami said, as her window was closing. "See you."

Adrien groaned again, dropping his head down as he ran his hands through his hair. Kagami could see that he was struggling and couldn't keep a satisfied yet bittersweet smile off her lips. He didn't think she was going to make it that easy for him, did he? Even though, he looked adorable like that. She'd miss what little they had but letting him go today would be the right choice for now. Kagami would remain by his side as a good friend for now. That insufferable hassle with Nadja had just ensured that for her and the future- the future would show where they'd end up. The battle was lost but who said the war was over?


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn't the sun softly sifting through closed curtains of her bedroom windows, nor was it the echo of the city noises outside that kept Marinette awake. Tikki remained silent all night. The building hadn't woken up yet, and the only sounds resonating through the room were the rhythmic ticking of the clock on the wall and the frantic heartbeat in her chest. Yet she couldn't sleep.

Adrien had kissed her. And _not_ just "casually kissing my friend" kissed her. No. That was a kiss of passion, desire and desperation yet so soft and gentle- Marinette could never forget it. Even now her whole body tingled at the slightest recollection of just how close Adrien had held her. Her lips burned each time she'd brought her fingers to them, their kiss being as fresh in her memory as if it'd just happened, the kiss that felt so right but was so wrong on many levels.

Marinette knew she had no right to kiss him – he wasn't hers. Still, when Adrien had warned her in that soft neck peck, everything took a step back and all Marinette could do was to give him a feeble opportunity for an escape in case he'd change his mind. He didn't take it. Instead, he'd turned her around and without words asked for her consent, searching her eyes for an answer. Adrien was leaning in so excruciatingly slow, Marinette could back away at any moment. But she didn't. She was too deep in love with him. She'd been dreaming of this for years. One kiss. Just one single kiss. She wanted it so badly. She'd deserved it. For everything she'd gone through for Adrien, Marinette let herself believe that she'd earned that kiss. Incredible. Breathtaking. Unforgettable kiss. The kiss that was so amazing- right until the point where her sanity took over and reminded her that Adrien was not hers to kiss. Kagami existed, and Marinette couldn't have him.

Groaning, Marinette buried her face into the pillow. A moment later, goosebumps prickled the trail that Adrien had kissed on her neck and she could hardly keep a smile off her face.

"Marinette?" Tikki landed beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"Disoriented," Marinette murmured into the pillow. "There are so many contradictory emotions in my head right now that I might go crazy at any moment."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Marinette whispered after a few moments. "Not now at least."

"Alright." Tikki gently patted Marinette's shoulder. "Do you think you can to talk to Alya maybe?"

"No!" Marinette twisted around and flopped onto her pillows face up. "Alya's been struggling with the whole 'Adrien's dating Kagami instead of my bestie' thing herself. If I tell her what happened, she'll jump into action and I don't think that's a good idea right now." She paused, staring at the ceiling as her fingers ghosted above her lips again, "I should process it all myself first before talking to anyone."

"If it makes you feel better," Tikki said, "I think that you managed the situation very well."

"I've become the other woman," Marinette grumbled. "I hate that."

"You had a moment of weakness," Tikki protested, "All people have them and that's normal. What really matters is that you were able to take control and stop in time and that couldn't have been easy considering you've been in love with him for years. I wouldn't call it being the other woman per se, Marinette. Plus, that Adrien said he'd decided to end things with Kagami a day before he kissed you, which means he is as good as single."

"But when we kissed," Marinette said quietly. "He was still very much in a relationship with Kagami."

"Didn't he also say that their relationship was never authentic? I don't think Adrien would lie to you about such matters. I don't think he would lie to you at all."

Marinette didn't answer. Instead, she grabbed her comforter and pulled it over her head, whining, "Ugh! I don't know what to think; everything is so confusing. I don't want this day to start yet and quite frankly, why don't we go back in time and change the past? That would be super helpful right about now. Tikki! I'm sure you have some hidden powers you haven't told me about yet."

Tikki laughed. She sneaked under the cover and gently nudged at Marinette's cheek. "Unfortunately, I have no such hidden powers, but you can always try to write in your journal instead?" she suggested. "It seems to help you sort out your feelings when you don't want to talk."

Marinette ceased her grumbling and looked at Tikki. The kwami had a point. Her journal had healing powers. Usually, she'd write random inspiring thoughts or doodle her best designs in it but there were times when she needed to vent and there were issues she couldn't trust anyone with but her journal. Putting her feelings down on paper helped her to deal with them. Clarity would come as she would write and solutions often would reveal themselves at the end. Maybe she should write now too. A bit hesitant at first but Marinette crawled out of her bed and rumbled through her drawer. The box containing her journal was hidden all the way at the back.

"We meet again," she quietly said once the pink book was in her hands. The last two entries she'd written in it were heartbreaking on their own. Today's was yet to be seen, but it already promised to be a whirlpool of emotions.

"I need food in my stomach for this," Marinette mumbled and shuffled to the kitchen. She'd made a sandwich and filled up the kettle with water for the tea when something caught her eye - a couple of black cards with green paw stickers on them sticking out from the journal. Her heart ached and, leaving the kettle in its place, Marinette headed to the table. Sitting down, she pulled the cards out and flipped them, revealing her partner's perfect handwriting on the other side. Slowly, Marinette ran her fingers over the words he'd written before putting the cards back on the table without reading. It broke her every time. She hated how much she'd hurt Chat over the years. The look of disappointment and misery and pain in his eyes with every one of her rejections was something she could hardly handle anymore, especially because the temptation was so strong now. Chat Noir was loyal, kind, brave, selfless, handsome and funny. He was one of her best friends and what was most important - he loved her and always managed to make her feel special. She had to be honest - if not for their need to hide their true identities and Adrien, Ladybug would've said 'Yes' to Chat Noir a long time ago. But Adrien existed, and their masks did too, and lying to her partner was something Marinette couldn't do. Chat Noir meant too much for her to give him hopes that might never come true.

The pen in her hand, Marinette opened her journal to a new page and, completely forgetting about her breakfast, started to write. At first, it was a few hesitant words but then all of the pent-up emotions rushed onto the paper. Marinette wrote about her devastation when Adrien announced his relationship with Kagami. She spelled out how heartbroken she was, how hard she had to push to pretend that everything was fine, that she was fine- because she hadn't been fine and she still wasn't. She wrote about her determination to move on after years of pining after Adrien – a decision that was becoming stronger every time Adrien had pronounced her to be his friend – and how impossible it felt to achieve that goal every time he as much as smiled at her. Alya and Nino - she mentioned them as well because they'd also been struggling to balance this whole situation as their earnest desire for Adrien to finally notice Marinette clashed with their duty to respect his choice to be with Kagami. This entire situation wasn't easy on anyone.

"Marinette?" Tikki interrupted her train of thought. "Aren't you going to put the kettle on the stove."

"Oh, right." Marinette smiled at her kwami and stood up, stretching. "I completely forgot. Thanks for the reminder, Tikki."

Marinette gently petted her kwami's head and walked to the stove. She put the kettle on top and took a cup from the cupboard.

"Are you feeling better?" Tikki asked Marinette who was trying to choose tea from her extensive collection.

"A little. Though, I'm still unsure how to handle this whole mess or what even to do now."

"Why don't you wait it out like Adrien suggested? I'm sure after everything calms down, you both will know better where to head and what to do."

"That's-"

A knock on her front door interrupted Marinette. She glanced at Tikki but that only shrugged her shoulders and flew off to hide in the bedroom. The knock repeated. In the corner of her eye, Marinette noticed that she still hadn't turned the heat on and her water was just as cold as an hour ago. Quickly she flicked the stove on and went to the door, not even bothering to throw a robe over her PJs because only Alya had a habit of visiting her unannounced. Considering that Marinette had vanished from yesterday's party without an explanation, she should've been expecting this visit, not be surprised. Marinette opened the door just as the third knock sounded and immediately froze in surprise, a hint of dread sneaking up her spine. Facing the music came sooner than she'd expected.

"Kagami?"

"Good morning, sunshine," Kagami smiled tensely. "May we come in?"

" _We_?" Marinette echoed in confusion, looking at the only person standing in front of her. "Who-"

"Hm," Kagami quirked an eyebrow, interrupting her, "I see. Then I guess you are right - me coming in would be a little awkward right now so—" she reached to the side and pulled a visibly nervous Adrien from around the corner, "—I hope you at least want _him_ to come in. Here—" she all but shoved Adrien into Marinette's apartment, "—the idiot is all yours. Free as a bird and very much single. Quite possibly also homeless and penniless but that is yet to be seen - depends on how Gabriel will react to him breaking the rules."

"What rules?" Marinette mumbled, still trying to comprehend what was going on.

"Didn't you know?" Kagami smirked. "Adrien is forbidden to date Gabriel's employees. Oh, and I would also advise you not to be surprised if there is a bounty on his head soon. My mother is not one of the calmest people around and has quite a low tolerance towards any kind of humiliation concerning her family. Her only daughter being cheated on and dumped may just be too much for her to handle at this point."

"Kagami, please," Adrien sighed as Marinette squeaked and looked at him. He shrugged his shoulders, yet the lopsided smile on his lips assured her that everything would be alright.

"Relax. Just joking," Kagami chuckled before her face returned back to her usual cold façade. "Okay. Just so we are clear - Adrien had told me about the events of yesterday, and as a result, we broke up. To be precise, I broke up with him for cheating but, in everyone's best interests, we managed to fool the public into thinking that there never was a real relationship to begin with. Adrien will fill you in, but I will appreciate you not contradicting that story."

"Sure?"

"Then I will be going." Kagami straightened up. "I have a long vacation somewhere remote to plan. Oh, and one last thing," she added. "Despite whatever you might think, I do understand that no one can control who they love so there would be no hard feelings involved between us as long as you do not flaunt your victory in front of everyone and the dumbass over there is happy. If he is not—" Kagami narrowed her eyes at Marinette, "I will be taking him back. Do we understand each other?"

"Perfectly," Marinette nervously responded nervously, staring at Kagami as of in a fog because just for a moment there she thought that Kagami had just given up Adrien to her- which couldn't possibly be true in this or any other reality. Yet, Kagami was clearly saying goodbye to Adrien with the softest expression on her face Marinette had ever seen. Then she threw her a glance and walked off. She was halfway down the first staircase when Marinette finally stirred out of her trance and ran after her.

"Kagami!"

The girl stopped but didn't look back.

"Kagami, I-"

"Don't," she responded with a voice full of bitterness. "Do not make it harder than it already is, Marinette. You won fair and square. Congratulations."

"Kagami, but-"

The sound of her kettle's whistling split the hallway. Marinette panicked. The last thing she wanted was to disturb her neighbours with an annoying high-pitched noise first thing in the morning, but she couldn't let Kagami walk off like that either.

"I can get it," Adrien offered, noticing her struggle.

"Thank you." Marinette nodded and turned back to Kagami. "Kagami, can we talk?"

"There is no point in talking, Marinette," Kagami replied. "The match was fair. You won. I lost. However," Kagami turned around and narrowed her eyes at Marinette. "Let me make one thing clear - the only reason I'm accepting my defeat is because I love Adrien and will do everything for his happiness, even if it means giving him up." She paused for a second and turned around again, getting ready to depart. "Be glad that you seem to be a decent person because I would have never given him away to some selfish bitch no matter how much he'd wanted it."

"This wasn't a war, Kagami," Marinette said quietly. "I never intended-" she paused as a knot formed in her throat. "I had accepted my failure. I was going to be fine. I was fine. I didn't plan-"

"Oh, please!" Kagami snapped. "Neither of you two idiots were fine and could you, please, stop babying me? I am strong enough to accept a defeat and have enough self-respect to not get petty and revenge, so spare me your pity, Marinette. It is pathetic." Kagami paused, then quickly turned around and looked at Marinette, raising one of her eyebrows. "Or rather save it for yourself. You might need it sooner rather than later."

"Huh?" Marinette frowned. Now that Adrien had vanished into her apartment, the change in Kagami's voice and attitude toward her was plainly evident – knowing Kagami, Marinette wasn't really surprised by that – but her last statement carried an extra dose of a sting.

"Ah, you don't know?" Kagami smirked and walked back up the stairs to stand in front of Marinette face to face. "Well, first of all, as I said before, I'm giving up on Adrien only as long as he is happy. If I notice him losing interest in you, I will be taking him back. And second," her smirk deepened. "You seem to not be aware of the fact that our dear Adrien has the biggest crush on Paris' sweetheart, Mlle Ladybug herself and has been enamoured with her for years."

Marinette's eyes widened. "He's what?"

"Adrien even confessed his feelings to her," Kagami continued. "Fortunately for you, he got rejected. For now, at least, because who is to say that Her Majesty Ladybug will not change her mind in a month or two? Are you sure you would be able to keep him if _she_ were to swing by his window?"

"That can't be true," Marinette mumbled, locking her eyes on Kagami. "Adrien had never confessed his feelings to Ladybug and even if he did how would you know?"

Kagami chuckled and leaning closer whispered in Marinette's ear. "If you do not believe me, ask him about the red card with ladybug stickers in his phone case. Our heroine is quite courteous in her rejection on the other side."

Marinette's eyes grew wider with every word as Kagami continued on about how she accidentally found the card under the table one day after their dinner and how she barely had had the time to read it before Adrien came back in searching for it. Unnoticeably to him, she'd dropped it back to the floor, so he wasn't aware of her knowledge, though, she felt Marinette should be warned of her _main_ rival.

"Enjoy your time with him while you can." Marinette vaguely heard Kagami say before she departed. Marinette herself remained in place, her eyes shifting to the door of her apartment. There was only one person with whom Ladybug exchanged such cards. Only one person received red cards with ladybug stickers from her. Only one person received those cards with rejections of his love confessions. How could a card like that end up in Adrien's wallet?

And then her eyes grew even wider as she realized why Adrien probably hadn't come back from her kitchen yet. She wasn't expecting anyone apart from Alya to show up unannounced, so her diary and Chat Noir's cards were carelessly left on full display on the table that stood in the kitchen where she'd sent Adrien to deal with her whistling kettle.

Marinette felt her body go numb, cold creeping up her spine but at the same time, her feet moved towards her apartment on their own accord. Slowly and quietly she opened the door and walked into the kitchen. Adrien stirred from the chair he sat on and looked at her. In his hands, he held a couple of black cards with green stickers on them. His eyes told her everything.

"I'm sorry," Adrien whispered. "They lay here and I- I couldn't avoid noticing them."

A few moments of silence passed between them. Lost for words, Marinette didn't know what to say. Her mind told her one thing. Her heart refused to believe.

"Did you-" Adrien finally broke the silence with a barely-there voice as he stared at the dry tear stains on the cards. "Did you cry when you read them? I'm- I'm sorry I didn't want to make you cry."

"Rejecting someone's feelings isn't easy," Marinette had finally found the strength to reply, carefully choosing every word. She couldn't be certain of his identity yet. "But I couldn't be dishonest with him and give him false hope when my heart was taken by someone else. Chat Noir means too much to me to be that cruel to him but breaking his heart broke mine as well."

Adrien's eyes snapped to hers as he seemed to notice her choice of pronouns. His lips parted to say something when a black blur zoomed from his jacket and flew to float right in front of Marinette. Her eyes widened as Adrien followed the kwami on instinct in a futile attempt to catch him.

"Plagg, what are you doing?"

"What?" Plagg groaned. "The secret is out. Why can't I be?" he turned to Marinette and grinned. "Glad to see you again, Ladybug. Please, forgive my oblivious idiot of a wielder for taking his sweet time getting here. Now, where is my Sugar Cube?"

"Can you at least be polite?" Adrien muttered.

"I am polite," Plagg huffed. "I said I was glad to see her. So," he turned back to Marinette. "Tikki? I'm too old and grumpy to bear through whatever you two will discuss now."

"Tikki's in my bedroom," Marinette smiled. "Nice to see you again, Plagg."

Without further ado, Plagg zoomed away, leaving the pair alone.

"I apologize for him," Adrien said quietly, standing right in front of Marinette where he'd ended up in his pursuit to catch Plagg. She didn't move away and neither did he. "His manners need work."

"He is cute," Marinette replied with a tiny smile. They let a few more silent moments pass before Adrien reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"I-" he started hesitantly. "I wrote a response to your last letter this morning." He pulled a black card with a green paw sticker out of his phone case and offered it to Marinette. "I always carry those with me since I never know when we'll see each other, and I thought, maybe, you'd want to read it before you reject me again, you know, keeping up with the tradition – one letter, one rejection."

Hesitantly, Marinette accepted the card, her eyes glancing over a ring on Adrien's finger. The shape of it was painfully familiar, and yet she somehow had never noticed it before- or rather had never made the connection to the one her partner donned. Marinette swallowed. So, this was it? Chat Noir's kwami of destruction Plagg in his pocket, Chat Noir's ring on his finger, Chat Noir's card with Chat Noir's perfect handwriting in her hand- they all couldn't lie. They all couldn't be fake- but something inside her still couldn't comprehend this all fully yet, so to distract herself, Marinette read the card.

 _"_ _My Lady,"_ it said. _"I must thank you for the kick in the butt. Yes, you've read that correctly. As unbelievable as it might sound but I thank you for rejecting me again. Admittingly, it stung to still get a boot after so many years of courting you but because of that and some other circumstances, I finally moved on and saw what was right in front of my eyes this whole time. She is the most precious, beautiful and amazing person I've ever met and she, the rumours say, was not as immune to my charms as a certain superhero we both know. I'm in love, My Lady. I can't help myself but love her more than I've ever loved anyone. So, thank you. Thank you for everything you gave me over the years. I will always treasure our friendship, and, even though I cannot find it in myself to ever regret loving you, I'm moving on and wishing you all the best._

 _P.S. If I could ask you for a favour, though? I've landed myself in a bit of a complicated situation, and while I'm trying my best to fix it, I was wondering if you could lend me some of your luck? I really need it right now - I don't want to lose my Princess too. Thank you._

 _Always yours, Chat."_

There was a tiny smile on Marinette's lips and signs of tears in her eyes as she read. Once she'd finished, she looked up at him and nodded. "I'll be holding my fingers crossed for you, Chaton."

"Thank you, My Lady. I really appreciate it." His shoulders were hunched as he sadly added, "Though, I don't know if that's going to help me now." Marinette felt her chest painfully tighten as Adrien bowed his head, running his hands through his hair, his sight glued to the floor. "I'm so sorry, Marinette. I swear I accepted that Ladybug would never love me back the way I loved her. I swear I did. That's why I started dating Kagami – I was trying my best to move on, and I did - I actually fell in love with someone else- only for that someone else to end up being you again," he nervously chuckled. "I'm pathetic, aren't I? What were the chances and my rotten luck struck again."

The pained smile on his lips and lingering tears in his eyes, his cracking voice and broken posture – they all compelled her to reach out, pull him close and shut him up, tell him he's wrong, stop him from even thinking what he was saying right now. Yet on some level, Marinette understood and let him speak.

"I'm so sorry," he continued. "I won't impose, I swear. Now that I know both of your identities it'll be easier to actually move on for real."

His voice was starting to tremble as were his hands. Marinette couldn't even imagine how much pain he must be going through right now – to finally fall in love with someone new in years – and he was probably quite confident it would work out too, because Marinette was famously in love with Adrien, because they worked so well together as friends for years – only to find out that she was the same girl who rejected him all that time.

"I'd better go," he finished. "Can- can we at least stay friends? I promise I will respect your boundaries."

Every nerve in her body tingling, resonating with pain, Marinette reached out and took Adrien's hand. His eyes snapped to her as she asked, "Why are you so certain I will reject you again? I promised you to think about it, didn't I?"

"Ladybug always rejects Chat Noir," he said quietly. "And I must finally admit for all the valid reasons – secret identities and Chat's obnoxiousness to say the least. And Adrien-" he sighed, "The way I behaved yesterday and quite frankly the whole time recently, I'm afraid I've ruined any chances I might have had as Adrien as well. I'm hopeless, Marinette. I can't blame you for not wanting me now. I keep messing up. I couldn't even keep my promise and wait until you call me before coming over, didn't I?"

"You aren't hopeless, Adrien and, to be fair, it seemed like it was Kagami who dragged you here."

"Maybe, but it's not like I resisted very hard."

"You did learn though," Marinette said. "You finally accepted what Ladybug was telling you for years and moved on, and you didn't push me the way you did Ladybug. You backed away the moment I said No and you respected me enough to accept that."

"I cheated on Kagami. What does that make me?"

"True," Marinette sighed. "You gave in for a moment, but it was also you who stopped and took responsibility. You didn't hide it. You tried to fix this mess. And the fault is partly mine anyway-"

"Marinette, no-"

Marinette squeezed his hand in hers, interfering. "All you ever wanted was to love and be loved back. You went searching for love to Kagami because you knew she loved you, unlike Ladybug who was pushing you away all the time."

"That was a mistake. I wasn't able to fall in love with Kagami."

"And that's why you kissed me as Marinette, because I loved you and, you found you loved me back. I can't blame you for that, Adrien. I can't blame you for loving me so much you couldn't move on. Feelings can't be controlled, and we're just humans who make mistakes all the time. You aren't blameless, but neither am I. No one is perfect and we will mess up more than once yet. What matters is what we do after that, and you proved to be responsible about yours."

Feeling like she was speaking to both of them instead of just Adrien, Marinette paused for a moment, her eyes falling on the table when a thought occurred to her.

"Adrien?" she asked. "Did you read my diary?"

His eyes widened as he protested. "No! I swear I didn't. I only saw the cards-"

"You should," Marinette interrupted.

"Huh?" Adrien frowned. "You want me to read your diary?"

"Yes."

For a few moments, Adrien silently stared at Marinette before asking, "Why?"

"Because-" Marinette walked to the table and picked up her diary. "No matter what I tell you now there will always be doubts about the sincerity of my words and I don't want that. I want you to be absolutely clear on my feelings toward both of your identities, Adrien." Opening the book in her hands on a particular page, Marinette offered it to Adrien. "Diaries aren't meant to be read by anyone but the author. There was no point for me to lie in my entries so maybe you can believe the words that are written here more than me right now?"

"Are you sure?" Adrien asked and hesitantly took the diary only after Marinette nodded. It was a large-format book, and there could be a lot written on one page. One of the entries Marinette offered him was the perfect example - it contained lines and lines of text. The other had only two sentences - _Adrien loves Kagami. I will respect that._ Marinette watched Adrien pause at those words, staring at them for some time before his eyes shifted to the other side, his fingers running over the dry tear stains on both pages.

"It's the day you gave me my last rejection letter," he whispered before reading. Nervously nibbling on her lower lip, Marinette waited.

 _My dearest Chaton,_

 _I wish I could give you this letter instead of the short one where I couldn't possibly explain everything, but I hope you understand that I can't, and I hope you can forgive me one day for that._

 _I love you. I may not be in love with you, but I love you so much that it devastates me to break your heart again and again. I'll be honest, I was incredibly close to saying Yes to you today but in the end, I couldn't. Hawkmoth hasn't been active for years, but we still can't give in and open our identities until we know for certain that he won't be coming back- and with these masks on I don't see how our relationship could work. Neither of us would be satisfied with rooftop makeouts and cuddles under some random chimney for long, wouldn't you say so? I'm not a child anymore, and neither are you. I want someone I could come home to. I want someone I can cook a meal for, someone to hold me at night and someone I could kiss upon waking up. I want an everyday relationship. Soon I'd wish for marriage and kids. I want a family and knowing you, I bet that's something you'd want to. None of these are realistic with masks on._

 _There is also Adrien. I'm in love with Adrien Agreste, even though he doesn't see me and despite me starting to lose hope that he'll ever notice me at this point. I'm nothing but a friend. You won't believe how much that word stings, how tired I'm of this whole situation. I want more, Chat, I want to be happy, I want to be loved and love back. Is that too selfish of me? That's why I wanted to say Yes to you. You are such an incredible person, Chat, and have so much love to give. You are the only one who knows the whole me, and I'm confident I would've fallen in love with you so easily and so quickly if we'd ever tried- but there is too much at stake right now. Until the threat of Hawkmoth is gone, or rather, until we have his miraculous in our hands, the masks must stay on and I can't give you what you are asking for. When that will happen and if that will happen no one knows. That's why you have to move on and find someone who could give you what I can't, who would love you the way you deserve to be loved. I'm sorry. I really am. Please, don't waste your time on me, Chat. You deserve so much more._

 _Love, Ladybug._

Noticing that Adrien's eyes stopped scanning the lines and froze at the last sentence, Marinette dared to say, "Chat Noir has always been special to Ladybug. He's one of my best friends. I always loved him, and the only reasons why I kept rejecting his feelings were the masks and Adrien. For better or for worse but the masks are off now and knowing that Adrien is Chat Noir doesn't make me want to reject him. It only makes me love you more."

Adrien's eyes locked on Marinette as she continued, "I'm sorry I've hurt you so much, Chat. I hope you can understand why I couldn't be in a relationship with Chat Noir."

"I do," he whispered and smiled at her sadly, his eyes barely able to contain the tears inside. "I don't blame you. Apart from you've said I was also kind of pushy and pouty, sometimes even petty and utterly immature about it. I'm sorry about that. And I'm sorry I kept friend-zoning Marinette all this time. I was a blind, oblivious idiot. I should've seen you earlier."

"We both were pretty blind and oblivious," Marinette said, looking at him so tenderly Adrien couldn't resist but quickly put the diary back on the table and wrap his arms around her. She felt him almost clinging to her as he closed his eyes, allowing a few tears to finally slip. Marinette followed his lead, leaning close to whisper into his chest, as her own tears spilled over, "I love you. All of you. I always did, Adrien."

Adrien tightened his embrace. "You have no idea how much I love you. I tried to give up on Ladybug; I ended up falling in love with Marinette. Just as I said - pathetic, isn't it? I'm hopeless when it comes to you, Marinette. Seeing those cards today and realizing you were Ladybug, I thought – I thought I'd go insane if you reject me again. I don't care for secrets and rules and misunderstandings and everything else for that matter – I just want to be with you, Marinette. I just want to love you." He pulled back a little, a soft smile on his lips and tears in his eyes, as he cupped Marinette's cheek and asked, "Marinette, may I kiss you?"

"Please, do," Marinette whispered, her eyes flickering closed as she felt Adrien leaning closer. Wrapped in his arms, her heart skipped a beat as she felt the warmth of his breath against her lips- when an unmistakably annoying sound of Crazy Frog tune ripped through the room. Marinette's eyes widened and she scrambled away in panic.

"I'm so sorry. That's-" Babbling, she feverishly searched her purse for the screaming device. "I have to take this."

"Hello?" Marinette squeaked into her cell phone as soon as it was in her hands. Adrien followed her into the living room where she sat on a couch and remained silent for most of the duration of that call, only a few times nodding and agreeing to something. The expressions of her face were telling, though - whoever it was on the other end, they weren't delivering good news. Adrien leaned on a nearby wall and waited.

"Of course. I'll be ready by then. Thank you, Nathalie," Marinette said and ended the call.

"Nathalie?" Adrien raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah," Marinette murmured. "Your father wants to see me in an hour and said to bring the dress. I guess you were right," she nervously chuckled. "They are sending a driver for me because he doesn't want it in public transportation."

"I thought you had a day off today?" Adrien frowned.

"I did."

"Did Nathalie explain what Father wants you there for then?"

"Nope," Marinette popped the last "p", putting her cell phone on the coffee table. "But knowing him and now the rules he had for you, I can easily guess."

"It might be my fault again," Adrien sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "I texted Nathalie this morning saying we borrowed some clothes due to an accident yesterday because I didn't want them to start a witch hunt and accuse anyone of stealing. But I didn't say anything about us possibly being involved because there was nothing to tell yet. Plus, things like that I'd want to tell him face to face." He paused, walked over to Marinette and, sitting beside her, took one of her hands in his. "Don't worry. Father isn't going to fire you. I won't let that happen."

"Let's not assume," Marinette smiled at him, giving his hand a squeeze. "I think you did the right thing warning Nathalie about the clothes but if your father does fire me, I'll be fine. I have a degree and, people say, a talent. I'll find a job somewhere else."

"But working at Gabriel was your dream."

"Learning from your father, one of the designers who inspired my career choice, was my dream and that came true already."

"He might be cutting it short because of me," Adrien protested. "That isn't fair."

Before answering, Marinette turned to face Adrien and took both of his hand in hers, gently smiling at him, "But you are my dream as well, Adrien, and if me getting fired means we won't have those 'no dating internally' rules stacked against us, then I'll take my chances. I might even quit myself."

"Does that—" Adrien swallowed. "Does that mean you made up your mind about us?"

"A few recent developments might have helped me with that."

His breath visibly hitched as Adrien seemed to freeze in time, waiting for her to continue. But after a few moments had passed and Marinette had said nothing, he whimpered "Don't torture me so, My Lady. Please, I beg of you, tell me."

"I can't. You didn't ask me the question yet."

Adrien's face immediately brightened as he cleared his throat and straightened up, switching their hands' positions so now it was him who was holding both of her hands in his. "Right- Yes- Where are my manners?" He nervously chuckled before continuing. "Marinette, I've spent my whole life loving you - first as Ladybug, then as you, and now as the whole package so, Marinette Ladybug Dupain Cheng, will you make me the happiest cat around and be my girlfriend?"

Mischief sparkling in her eyes, Marinette teased, "I don't know. I'll need a few days- no- at least a week to think about it."

Adrien's hands tightened as he let a whine escaped his lips before stopping and closing his eyes. "Alright," he sighed. "A week you want, then a week it is."

Marinette laughed and sprung forward to softly kiss his lips. "I want nothing more than to be your girlfriend, Adrien Chat Noir Agreste," she whispered. "Even if it costs me my job."

Immediately Adrien wrapped his arms around her. "If Father dares to fire you, then I'm quitting as well," he said quietly, nuzzling her cheek. "We'll face him and all the rules together as a team - just you and me against the whole world, My Lady. As always."

Marinette giggled, ruffling Adrien's hair. "I don't think that'll be so bad, though, Minou. Nathalie didn't sound dangerously angry."

"You know, I was always amazed how you're the only other person who can distinguish between her angry and her dangerously angry tones," Adrien chuckled, gently but hesitantly kissing the corner of her lips, as if checking if she'd allow him that impudence. Marinette's lips tugged in a smile and she leaned into his touch, starved for his affection just as much as he had been for hers. Satisfied, Adrien let his lips press against the side of her jaw and then the spot right under her ear, and just as a soft sigh escaped Marinette, he murmured against her skin, "Is that bad that I'm so happy right now that I don't want to wait to shout from the rooftop how much I love you?"

Her cheeks burning hot as she melted into his embrace, Marinette let her arms weave around Adrien's neck. "I don't see why Chat Noir and Ladybug have to wait—" she whimpered as Adrien nibbled on her earlobe, "—though, I do think Adrien and Marinette should wait a little, as a courtesy to Kagami."

"How long?" Adrien murmured, returning his attention to her neck.

"A month?"

"Okay." He nodded, his lips ghosting against her skin all the way along her jaw. "If Chat Noir and Ladybug can start dating today, I'll be fine waiting for a month. Secret rendezvous and spontaneous makeouts on random rooftops don't sound half bad."

Marinette laughed pulling away as she bopped his nose. "Also, I've heard you have a crush on Ladybug, M Agreste. Would you mind her visiting you from time to time for some alone time? In return, I'm sure Ladybug would welcome Chat Noir in her house if he'd ever decided to pay her civilian self a private visit as well."

Adrien's eyes widened. He pulled Marinette back into his arms and with a content smirk on his lips whispered. "I like your train of thought, My Lady. All those sneaking around skills will finally come in handy."

Tenderly, Marinette cupped his face and let her lips linger on his as she kissed him. If there had been doubts and confusion in her about Adrien this morning, it all vanished now. They made mistakes and took detours, but they belonged together and both of them knew that now. There was no point in holding back anymore. "We've danced enough around each other," she said. "I think it's time for us to be happy."

"I completely agree," Adrien breathed out, capturing her lips in another kiss. As he did Marinette pushed forward and, taken by surprise and unprepared, Adrien fell on his back into the cushions of her couch. Straddling his hips, Marinette leaned down and let him wrap his arms around her. His sight wandering from her face to her neck and to the swell of her partly-covered by a tank top breasts, Adrien whispered, "You are so beautiful."

"You aren't so bad yourself, M Supermodel." Mari leaned down pressing her lips to his. Instantly responding, he pulled her closer, but she moved up, opening up her neck to him - an opportunity Adrien didn't waste. His hands wandered around the small of her back, holding her gently, as Marinette was losing herself in his touch. She felt his lips travelling down her neck, leaving a burning trail behind, just as one of his hands sneaked under her top and his name slipped her lips in a muffled moan.

Bzzzz! Bzzz! Bzzzz! Adrien's cell phone vibrated in his pants.

"Ignore it," he whispered against her skin, pulling her down for a kiss. Marinette pressed closer and kissed him back but the vibrations didn't stop after the initial call, repeating non-stop for at least three more calls, destroying the mood.

"Someone really wants to reach you," Marinette commented, pulling away. "You'd better take it."

"Sorry," Adrien murmured, sitting up and pulling the cursed device out from his pocket. Quickly glancing at the screen, he groaned.

"Is something wrong?"

"I think my father might have watched the news already," Adrien replied, running his hands through his hair. "I'd better go. He wants to see me immediately."

"Will you be alright?" Marinette bit her lip, gently touching his back.

Smiling, Adrien put his cell phone besides hers on the coffee table and flopped Marinette back on the couch, this time staying on top. "I'll be fine if I can have a kiss or two before I go," he said, kissing Marinette's nose. "For luck."

"For luck," she echoed him, cupping his face and drawing him in for another longing kiss to his lips. When his cell phone buzzed again, Adrie silently cursed under his breath and dropped his head on Marinette's chest. Without getting up, he reached for the device and answered.

"Hi, Nathalie. I'll be there in twenty minutes. Sounds good? Okay. See you soon."

"That was crude."

"That was better than what I really wanted to say—" Adrien raised his head to gaze upon Marinette, "—which is - 'Leave me alone! I've finally got my hands on the love of my life and you want me to leave now?!'."

Marinette laughed, gently running her fingers through his hair. "You know, you can always come back for more cuddles later?"

"And kisses?"

"I might spare you a few," she teased. "Now go. We don't want your father getting mad at us now, do we?"

"I suppose we don't," Adrien sighed and, not without a few more lip nibbles and pecks, but in a few minutes, he dragged Plagg away from Tikki and left while Marinette started to get ready herself. In her head she didn't know why Gabriel had called her in on her day off, but in her heart she knew that she hadn't lied to Adrien - they finally had a chance and she would never give it up for anything, not even for a job that was an opportunity of a lifetime and her dream come true. Adrien was also her dream. He meant the world to her, and being with him was much more than any position or job could ever give her.


	8. Chapter 8

_A few years ago_

There were only a few achievements in his life that Gabriel Agreste was genuinely proud of. One was the time when, after a carefully executed scheme, Mme Bourgeois had finally discovered his genius and opened the door for Gabriel to become the fashion icon he was today. Another was his childhood sweetheart Emilie finally noticing him and after a few years of a whirlwind romance becoming Mme Agreste. Their marriage and the birth of their son were the pinnacles of Gabriel's life. No other time he felt so happy and fulfilled- until one day it all shattered with a horrible accident. Without Emilie his life had lost all meaning and even Adrien, the highlight of their marriage, couldn't keep Gabriel from sinking into desperation. As Hawkmoth he had been obsessed with one idea only – to bring his wife back. He didn't care what it cost him - any sacrifice was worth another touch, one more embrace and a single kiss from his Emilie. So, he persisted, putting Adrien and all of Paris in danger. It was all worth it. There would always be something to fix the damage, and if there wouldn't be, it was still worth it. Even Nathalie had thought so- at least until one day when she unexpectedly betrayed him by handling in her resignation and walking out. Gabriel had said nothing but when she came back the next day to pick up her things he couldn't keep it in.

"I apologize, M Agreste, but that won't be happening," Nathalie calmly replied on his demands to stop this nonsense and resume her work. "I meant it when I resigned yesterday. I've blindly stood by your side for years, but enough is enough."

When he pressed for an explanation, Nathalie didn't say a lot. By her words, his pursuit had become an obsession ruining his life, and that she was done helping him in what he would probably never achieve and, in fact, she wasn't even sure anymore that Emilie herself would want such a high price to be paid for her life.

"It's been years, Gabriel," Nathalie concluded, her eyes pleading but with little hope. "Probably a decade and have you moved even an inch closer to your goal? They always win no matter what you do and they always will. They have many kwamis, a team and a Guardian; you are alone and alienating everyone even further by succumbing to this obsession of yours. Your life is slipping through your fingers and for what? Your son has left-"

"He moved out for school, Nathalie! Many kids do-"

"Adrien's been _dreaming_ of escaping this house for years, Gabriel," Nathalie snapped back. "Can't you see how lonely and miserable you've made him feel? Sometimes even I felt like he is an orphan with a living parent."

"He has everything he needs-"

"Emotional abandonment is a thing, and it hurts more than a physical one."

"That's absurd!" Gabriel scoffed. "I didn't abandon him. He can always make an appointment to see me."

Nathalie sharply inhaled and closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I don't know why I even bother anymore," she quietly added. "Like it or not, Gabriel, but you lost your son who is alive, trying to get back the wife who's been dead for more than a decade. If you are fine with that, then I have even less to do here than I thought."

Turning away, Nathalie walked off in silence.

"I didn't lose him!" Gabriel yelled as the door behind her closed with a thud. "Adrien is still my son even if he lives in a different place."

There was no one to answer him in his empty house, but despite that, he continued to yell all of the frustration out, until a now familiar sensation of pressure and burning coiled in his chest. Gabriel stilled and inhaled deeply, composing himself back to his usual self. A heartless traitor like Nathalie didn't deserve another moment of his and she, certainly, didn't earn the right to make him lose his composure. She wanted to quit? Good! The door was open! Scoffing under his breath, sick to his stomach and slightly dizzy, Gabriel walked away. Yet as he lay down to rest that night, he could help but admit it to himself - his house was empty, his career - barely surviving, his world all of a sudden felt like an endless void.

The time had only proven Nathalie right. Adrien hadn't called him. Gabriel had to ask his new assistant to call Adrien, but even when that happened, they had little to talk about. Adrien hadn't visited unless ordered by Gabriel, but even when he did, he didn't stay for long. Adrien had kept his life private, vanishing almost completely from Gabriel's.

Just like Nathalie.

A few times, out of the habit, Gabriel he had caught himself looking for her, but she wasn't there. He'd hired new assistants, but none of them were competent enough, not to say he couldn't even think of letting them help him with his supervillain activities. The lack of control had driven Gabriel crazy as he tried to survive and function as usual, but nothing worked. None of the four assistants he'd hired in the few months following Nathalie's resignation stayed. The sales of his designs were slowly but steadily declining as critics debated on why the celebrated fashion icon had been losing his touch over the past few years. His health was rapidly receding as well, the uncomfortable tightening in his chest being a regular occurrence now. Gabriel persevered. He had always been a strong and confident man. He could bear through this too and come out on top. Better than ever even!

Or so he thought. Because on one sombre evening a few months later, standing alone in front of Emilie's portrait, Gabriel let Nathalie's departing words ring in his exhausted mind for the millionth time. All of a sudden, an unexplainable wave of anxiety hit him. Gabriel closed his eyes, trying to concentrate but the thoughts were already running wild. What if Nathalie was right? What if he was chasing a dream that wasn't meant to be? Should he let it go? Should he abandon his wife like he did Adrien- Adrien. A tremble rushed through Gabriel's every nerve. His only son felt more and more distant with every passing day but he so clearly still needed him. Gabriel had much to give him yet, much to teach his son. Despite everything he _wanted_ to be there and see Adrien grow into a strong man he knew his son could be. If only getting Emilie back hadn't consumed all of his time. No wonder even his career was suffering – Gabriel did his job half-hearted for too long now. Closing his eyes, Gabriel leaned on a wall and slowly slid down to the floor, dropping his head into his hands. He thought he could handle loneliness and misery just fine. He had to admit himself wrong as the first tears rolled down his face.

A few weeks later Gabriel Agreste broke down in front of the different portrait – the one from which his once-happy family of three was smiling upon him. He barely slept that night, fighting with the fiercest opponent he'd ever faced - himself. What had happened in those hours no one would ever know, but as the sun had risen, Gabriel got up from his bed and called Nathalie. Emilie Agreste was officially proclaimed deceased by the authorities that same week, and a funeral was held shortly after. Adrien attended the event and hugging his father at the end, whispered in his ear that moving on would be the right choice for both of them. Little by little their relationship started to improve, just as Gabriel's career. Hawkmoth was never to be heard of from that time on. Akumas disappeared along with him.

* * *

 _The time of the main events_

"Adrien Agreste is single. Yes, ladies, you heard me right – one of the most eligible bachelors out there is perfectly single and had never been in a romantic relationship with Mlle Tsurugi. Don't get your hopes up, though, because while the pair confirmed exclusively to us today that they are and always have been just friends, they also admitted that the fake relationship we all fell for was a cover-up for a modern Forbidden Love Tale, featuring Adrien Agreste and a mystery girl. Yes, that's right - he is single, but he is not on the dating market, ladies. The identity of the mystery girl is unknown for now but we did find out that she is a childhood friend and a co-worker, which brings us to the source of the problem - a "no dating internally" policy that Adrien's father, the fashion tycoon Gabriel Agreste, has supposedly enforced in relation to his son. That, unfortunately, places the mystery girl on "Forbidden to Date" list and forces the couple into secrecy- at least from the public eye because one of Adrien's close friends insist that the couple is close and the young Agreste has been smitten with the mystery girl for years. The questions are remaining:

\- What happened to prompt the Agreste heir to fake a relationship with Mlle Tsurugi at this particular time? Could Gabriel Agreste have suspected something and our own modern days Romeo and Juliet needed a diversion to avoid discovery and possible consequences?

\- But more important what will happen now when the secret is out? What will the fashion tycoon do? Will he ruin the young love or step up and live in the present, allowing his son to love whoever he wants? M Agreste's fears to protect his son and his fortune are understandable, but surely our society had developed enough legal safeguards to avoid any unwanted consequences if Adrien's choice will prove to be a mistake.

Forbidden Love Story of Adrien Agreste is acting out right in front of our eyes, Paris, and the next step is on Gabriel Agreste. Keep watching. With the latest news, Nadja Shamack. Alec, back to you."

Nathalie turned the tablet screen off. "Do you want me to do something about it, M Agreste?"

"He is an idiot," Gabriel scoffed, pitching the bridge of his nose. "Nathalie, my son is an idiot-"

"I beg to differ," the woman protested. "Adrien might be oblivious in some matters and overly naïve but he is not an idiot and you know it."

"Graduating at the top of his class and excelling in Business Management isn't going to land him a wife," Gabriel barked. "He might be smart, but he _is_ an idiot when it comes to common sense and dealing with people."

Nathalie quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? And who would you blame for that?"

Gabriel let an irritating huff out, leaning down in his chair and turning away to face the window. After a few moments of silence, he noted. "Though, she is a clever girl, this Mlle Tsurugi. In the given situation this was probably the smartest move for her."

"You don't suppose that it could've been Adrien's idea? Or the relationship could've really been a fake?"

Gabriel puffed. "Please, Nathalie. Adrien alone would never go public before confronting me first. And whatever relationship he had with Mlle Tsurugi was definitely not a fake, otherwise-"

The knock on the door interrupted him.

"Father?" Adrien peeked in. "May I come in?"

Gabriel straightened up and turned to Nathalie. "Could you give us a moment?"

"Of course," Natalie nodded and left the room.

As soon as the door behind her closed, Gabriel locked his gaze on his son, "I do _not_ appreciate my name being dragged through the yellow press, Adrien."

"I didn't say anything to harm your reputation, Father."

"Oh, really?" Gabriel glared. "You as well as threatened me with your very public 'Poor me. My father doesn't allow me to live my life the way I want'. That was utterly unnecessary, Adrien. If you wanted to break up with that girl and date someone else you should've just done so. Why did you feel the need to needless whine about it to the whole world and drag me in this mess?"

Adrien frowned. "If you are so fine with me breaking up with Kagami now, why did you practically forced me to start dating just a few weeks ago in the first place?"

"I required of you to have a date for Fashion Week. What you do after that is none of my business," Gabriel barked.

"Aha," Adrien challenged. "If my dating life is none of your business then, I guess, you wouldn't care if I start dating Marinette, right?"

"Mlle Dupain-Cheng?"

"Yes. Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Why would I protest?" Gabriel puffed, crossing his arms on his chest. "Certainly, took you long enough to finally see her."

Adrien blinked. "What? But you said I can't date internally- by the way, don't you dare to fire her. I swear if you do-"

Gabriel sighed in exasperation. "You are so dramatic. Just like your mother."

Adrien stopped talking, dumbfoundedly staring at his father.

"Don't worry, I won't fire her," Gabriel assured, taking pity on, from the looks of it, the quite confused young man in front of him. "Why would I in my sane mind fire the most promising person in the company? I see you've exhausted yourself during the fashion week. You need to rest. I'll tell Nathalie to clear your schedule for the week."

Adrien cleared his throat. "Just to be clear - you are fine with me dating Marinette even though she is your employee?"

"I don't see the point in repeating myself, Adrien," Gabriel sighed, relaxing back into his chair. "But seeing your inability to realize things lately let me rephrase it in a way you _will_ understand – I want this company to succeed and thrive even after I am no longer here and, no offence, but you didn't inherit what it takes. That's why someone as talented as Mlle Dupain-Cheng is highly desirable as your girlfriend for now and in the future as your wife and the mother of my grandchildren. I'm sure, with her talent any children of hers would be capable of bringing Gabriel to-"

Adrien almost squeaked. "Grandchildren? Father, what grandchildren are you talking about?"

"Mine of course," Gabriel scoffed. "Your future children, Adrien. You do plan on having them one day, don't you?"

Adrien pressed his lips together. "I believe that's none of your business."

"I see exhaustion influenced your manners." Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "I guess I can let it slip this time as long as you don't throw a tantrum and avoid having children just to spite me-"

"That's not the point!" Adrien seethed through his teeth. "Why are you thinking of grandchildren now at all?"

"A good businessman always thinks ahead," Gabriel retorted with a shrug.

"I- You- You know what? Just forget it!" Adrien groaned, then straightened up ready to leave. "I just wanted to tell you one more thing before I leave – I'm done blindly following your rules. This is _my_ life and I'm going to live it _my_ way."

"Look at you all grown up and using the language. How very adult of you." Gabriel quirked an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back into his chair. "Still your rudeness isn't appreciated, Adrien. Grown up or not, I'm still your father."

"My father who kept me locked up all my childhood and even after I escaped you still manage to control quite a lot of my life."

"I did let you go to school, didn't I?" Gabriel answered. "You frequently attended the events you wanted and hanged out with your friends, didn't you? I did not place on you a single restriction that wasn't for your safety or benefit, and I certainly am _not_ controlling you now, Adrien."

"You let me go to school because I kept escaping-"

"Wasn't very smart of you!"

"I was able to go only to a few hangouts because you overloaded me with extracurricular activities-"

"And can you tell me they didn't come in handy as you grew up?"

"You controlled my every step, Father but you were never there for me!"

"I was always available to you!"

"By appointment?" Adrien shook his head. "All I ever wanted, Father, was for us to be a real family and for me to have friends. Was that too much to ask for?"

"We were a family, Adrien," Gabriel retorted. "We still are and you have your friends. What else do you want from me?"

"Father, I-" Adrien paused. Gabriel could see a million emotions zoom through Adrien's face as he kept his eyes locked on him. Then his son breathed out as his shoulders slacked. He ran his hand through his hair and added. "Nothing. You're right – we are a family. Maybe not a conventional one but we are something." He sighed, running his hand through his hair before saying quietly. "I'm sorry I was rude, Father. The last couple of weeks were kind of hard on me."

"Believe me, I know." Gabriel could hardly keep himself from smirking as the corners of his lips trembled. "I saw that clearly in your lingerie photoshoot. Though, I suppose you should thank me for that."

Adrien's eyes widened and snapped to Gabriel. "Wait- Are you- all those photo shoots- and dinner- you ditched us both- and you sent her to work with me-" Narrowing his eyes on Gabriel, Adrien accused. "You did that on _purpose_? There was _no_ education of any kind! You were playing matchmaking!"

"Oh! There _was_ education," Gabriel stated with a satisfied look on his face. "Only it was _you_ who needed a lesson on your own feelings."

He could see Adrien's blood boil as he clenched his fists and almost yelled back. "What were you thinking? That- that wasn't okay by any standards! Do you even realize how uncomfortable you made Marinette feel? She was mortified at that photo shoot."

"It's not like she didn't benefit from that whole situation-"

"Ugh! That's _not_ the point!" Adrien barked. "Father, you can't play games like these with people and especially not with Marinette! She didn't deserve this! You have to apologize!"

Gabriel's eyebrows flew up before he frowned. "Apologize? I don't think you understand the whole situation, Adrien-"

"I don't care about the whole situation, Father! You've humiliated her and made her uncomfortable in front of a lot of people. You have to apologize!"

"Adrien, I-"

"Do you think she'd want to stay here when she finds out why she had to strip down and let other people take pictures of her nearly naked in compromising positions?"

Gabriel sat straight. "She benefited from that. Of course, she'll stay."

"Wanna bet? Because I _will_ encourage and support her in finding a decent employer who would treat her with respect."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I certainly am." Adrien stood proudly. "You have to come clean to Marinette and apologize and then let her decide what she wants to do or I will do that for you."

Gabriel sharply inhaled, closed his eyes and remained in that position for a few moments, thinking. On the one hand, he was glad that his son finally got some backbone after all. On the other, that backbone was directed toward him right now. Thoughts raced through his mind as he calculated his options.

"I see you want me to handle this," Adrien said, and Gabriel flinched. He would _not_ be putting at risk his company's future. He already went too far, invested too much in Marinette to risk her quitting now.

"I'll do it," he hissed. "I'll talk to her."

"And apologize?"

"I will."

"And I want all the proofs and photos from those photo shoots. You won't be publishing a single one."

Gabriel silently reached in one of his drawers and pulled out a file full of photos, proofs and two SD cards. "It was never meant to be published."

Adrien picked up the file and looked inside. His face flushed as he closed the file promptly. "Good. Then if there is nothing more for us to discuss, I'll be going."

Adrien barely stepped away when Gabriel spoke. "If we are being honest for once, let me make this clear - I'm placing big hopes in that girl. If everything goes as it has been so far, Mlle Dupain Cheng will most likely take over the head designer position after me."

Adrien stilled as Gabriel continued. "You are my son and I want you and our company to prosper even after I'm gone. You are highly competent in Business Management, but you can't design, Adrien, can you?"

Adrien shook his head. "I never pretended I can or even want to do that."

"That's why I take my time and educate Mlle Dupain-Cheng," Gabriel continued. "Her talent is extraordinary and with a little education, she's more than capable of doing the job. You'll be putting your degree to use and handling the business side of 'Gabriel', but it would be Marinette whom I will trust with designing."

"I'm fine with that," Adrien nodded.

"I knew you would be and at first I did not want you to complicate things with romance since those can easily go awry pretty quickly. But seeing you two pine one after another, or rather Mlle Dupain-Cheng pinning after you as you keep friendzoning her in your obliviousness while clearly having feelings for her for years just got on my nerves."

"So, you decided to open my eyes and get us together?"

"Business staying in the family is quite appealing, wouldn't you say? Plus, as I said already, your offsprings would have a good chance of being capable of carrying on my legacy. Talent runs on a genetic level, Adrien. She certainly has it, and I'm sure there are my genius somewhere in your genes-"

"Please, don't start this again," Adrien mumbled, lightly massaging his temples. "We just started dated a few hours ago and you already talking grandchildren. Just- Just stop. Don't talk about this at all. This is my relationship - I don't want you in it. I don't want you anywhere near it."

"Alright." Gabriel nodded. "For now, at least. But I will warn you, Adrien - I didn't spend all of this time teaching her only for you to this mess up. So, know this - if I see you screwing things up, I _will_ interfere."

Adrien shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose as Gabriel continued, "All I'm saying is - if sometime in the future your ways do part, you'd better do it in such a way that you two can still work together, because like it or not but _she is_ the one I chose to lead 'Gabriel' one day."

Adrien sighed. "We are civil people. I'm sure we would be able to work things out if anything happened, which I doubt would, but still."

"This is real life, Adrien, not one of your animes," Gabriel said somberly. "It can get messy and unpredictable. Your every move, every decision is a bargain and a risk, and you'd better be prepared for the consequences of your choices."

"Then I guess I should indeed be thanking you for taking a risk on me and letting me date your prized employee, instead of keeping it safe with that 'no dating internally' rule," Adrien retorted with a hint of irony. "Thank you for the trust."

"Technically speaking," Gabriel responded with a nonchalant look on his face, picking up on of his pens to fiddle with. "Mlle Dupain-Cheng isn't my employee, so the 'no dating internally' rule doesn't apply to her, and therefore, she has never been forbidden for you to date."

"What?" Adrien's eyes flew wide. "How is she not your employee?"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow." She is my protégé, Adrien. There is a difference. She is my student, not my employee."

"But you pay her?"

"Of course, I do. I need Mlle Dupain-Cheng alive if I want to teach her."

"Father, that's not how it works. If you are paying her for work, she is your employee."

"This is my company, Adrien, and I decide what works here and how. I'm teaching Mlle Dupain-Cheng, and her 'work' is the same work that students do in school – assignments and tests if you may – yet those students aren't considered to be employed by their school, now are they?"

"Alright, you think what you want to, but didn't you just say you didn't want me to complicate things with romance? How is that not forbidden?"

"I did want to avoid you potentially messing the situation up with romance," Gabriel nodded. "But my wishes don't change the fact that Mlle Dupain-Cheng isn't considered to be my employee and that 'dating internally' rule has never really applied to her."

Adrien opened his mouth to comment, but an intercom buzzer interrupted him. Gabriel pressed the button.

"Yes?"

"Mlle Dupain-Cheng is here," Nathalie reported. "Should I let her in?"

Gabriel glanced at Adrien. "Yes, send her in." Releasing the button, he added. "Our conversation will have to be continued at another time, Adrien."

"Don't forget to apologize, Father," Adrien reminded as he headed to the door.

"How can I? You keep reminding me."

"I'll wait for Marinette outside so you'd better keep your word. Then—" Adrien smirked, "—I'm sure this won't be a problem since you seem to be quite desperate for her to remain your _student_."

"How perceptive of you," Gabriel snapped. "I see you're learning fast these days."

"Only because I have the best teachers," Adrien slightly bowed to his father with a smile on his lips. His tone, though, remained serious. "If you _truly_ want Marinette here, Father, then respect is the least you can give her."

As the door behind Adrien cracked opened, he turned away to greet his new girlfriend, missing on his father's groan.

"Why couldn't you inherit my temperament?" Gabriel mumbled under his breath and stood up to greet his next visitor as well. It took a few more moments for Adrien to lean down, whisper something into Marinette's ear and gently kiss her cheek before he left the room, throwing Gabriel one more glare.

"Good morning, M Agreste," Marinette greeted. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes." Gabriel motioned her to a chair. "Please, take a seat."

As soon as Marinette settled down, Gabriel took one of the folders and placed it before her. "I won't keep you for long since you've been promised a day off today, Mlle Dupain-Cheng."

"That's alright," Marinette quietly replied, her smile so nervous even Gabriel noticed.

"In any case, we shall make this quick since I have only a few things to discuss," Gabriel continued, "Let's start with the easy one. He pushed the folder closer to her. "These are the photos of the most interesting pieces from Fashion Week. I'd like you to analyze them and write me a report on emerging trends and anything you would find worth of noticing. You have a week for that."

Marinette nodded. "I'll try my best."

"I'm sure you will. Now," Gabriel cleared his throat, "Adrien had informed me that you two have started dating."

Marinette seemed to tense as she answered quietly, "Yes, we did."

"Good." Gabriel nodded. "As long as this development won't influence your work ethic."

"No, M Agreste. It won't," Marinette assured him, looking a little surprised and dumbfounded. "I promise I'll continue to do my best."

"I have complete faith in you, Mlle Dupain-Cheng," Gabriel responded, before clearing his throat and pulling a white envelope from one of the other folders. Placing it before Marinette, he continued. "And the last question. Please, accept this as my apology, Mlle Dupain-Cheng."

Marinette frowned. "Apology?"

"Yes." Gabriel pushed the envelope closer to her. "In the last few weeks, I might have been pushing a line a little with a few rather unorthodox activities I've been forcing you to do."

"You mean that photoshoot?" Marinette quirked an eyebrow.

"That photoshoot as well," Gabriel nodded. "In case you're wondering - none of those photos will be published anywhere. I've already given everything I had, including the digital media, to Adrien. You two deal with it however you want."

A few silent moments had passed as Marinette thought about something before proceeding carefully. "May I ask you why you did it, M Agreste? Why did you feel the need to make me take those photos?"

Gabriel's eyebrows rose for a moment before turning away, he answered quietly but firmly. "Let's just say I do not appreciate when such levels of obliviousness as my son had showcased are tainting my family name."

"In other words, this whole thing was executed only to seduce Adrien with a half-naked me?"

"I merely showed him the woman he'd already been in love with from a different angle so he could finally get out of that irritating denial of his and realize his feelings. Nothing wrong with giving him a little push, or would you rather wait for a few more years before he would've got it himself?"

Marinette froze. "Nothing wrong with that? M Agreste, I signed up for a designing job, not for being photographed half-naked or act as a tool in your schemes, but that isn't the main point the point here! Do you even realize how uncomfortable you made your son feel?"

"Oh, yes, I do," Gabriel sighed, rolling his eyes. "That was quite evident."

"And you are okay with that?" Marinette scoffed. When nothing but a low hum escaped Gabriel, she fumed, standing up. "I can't believe this. That's not okay, M Agreste. You can't play with people like that, and especially with people's feelings. But if it doesn't bother you, as it seems not to, then, I think, it's time for me to re-evaluate if Gabriel is the place I want to work at."

"Mlle Dupain-Cheng," Gabriel responded immediately. "Let's not rush into anything right now. My family's matter shouldn't reflect on our business relationship."

"Of course, they shouldn't," Marinette snapped. "Too bad your family's matters concern Adrien and even if he wouldn't be dating, he is as close to my heart as my own family, which means that anything concerning him _will_ reflect on what I decide to do in the future."

"Adrien and I have already spoken about the matter and cleared things up, so there is no need-"

"Did you apologize, M Agreste?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Did you apologize, M Agreste," Marinette repeated. "For making your son feeling mortified and exposed in front of who knows how many people?

"I believe issues as such are none of your concern, Mlle Dupain Cheng," Gabriel sneered. "I may admire your talent and have big hopes for you, but I will not tolerate this kind of attitude towards myself."

"And I don't think I want to work for someone with your kind of attitude." Marinette straightened up as she declared, "I quit."

"You can't-" Gabriel protested standing up, but Marinette didn't listen.

"And since I don't work for you anymore, I might just tell you what I think about all of this and you personally, M Agreste. I admire you. As a designer and a businessman, you are exceptional and brilliant. That's why I am here catering to your every whim – I want to learn from you, and, possibly, someday achieve even a tenth of what you've done. But as a father, M Agreste, excuse me, but you are a failure. Yes, you've given Adrien a house to live in and the best education possible but do you have the _slightest_ idea how lonely and miserable he was all this time? Did you see how eager he was to escape the gilded prison you've put him into? You've abandoned him and took away the only thing he ever truly wanted – yourself and your love-"

"That's not true!" Gabriel growled. "I love my son!"

"Then prove it!" Marinette retorted. "You made him miserable once again so apologize for your actions. It's never too late to start because I know he loves you very much, M Agreste. He will accept you and love you back, but you have to make the first step."

The pair glared at each other in silence for a few moments before Marinette sadly smirked, murmured "Right" under her breath and headed for the door. The moment she reached for the handle, though, Gabriel called out. "Alright. You win. I'll do that."

Gabriel's jaw hurt from how hard he was pressing his teeth together, his knuckles as white as snow as Gabriel clenched his fists. Giving in to Marinette's demands were beyond embarrassing, but he achieved too much to give it up now. That was the first scheme of Gabriel's in a long time that had succeeded and he would do anything to see this victory through to the end, especially when the future of his son and his company were at stakes. In this particular situation, failure was not an option.

"You win," Gabriel repeated as Marinette turned around. "I will apologize to Adrien." He picked up the envelope that Marinette left behind and added, "Let's do this – you accept my apology and take a week off. Then we meet again and discuss how we can continue to work together."

"Alright," Marinette consented but nodding towards the envelope added, "I don't need whatever is in there. Your apologies to Adrien would be enough."

"A good businessman first considers the offer and then refuses," Gabriel proclaimed, offering her the envelope once again. "Let this be one of my lessons, Mlle Dupain-Cheng. How can you say that my offer won't be beneficial to you both of you if you haven't seen what's inside?"

"I don't want to gain at Adrien's expense."

"And you won't be. This is a part of my apology to you. Adrien is a different story and will be apologized to in an appropriate manner as well. But since you 'were also put out of your element, I'd like for you to be compensated for that."

"I don't need any money beyond what I earn, M Agreste."

"This isn't money. Take a look and then decide."

After a few moments, Marinette resigned, walked over and took the envelope. She frowned, pulling a few sheets of paper out and reading. "Two vacation packages to the Maldives?"

"I thought that after everything that happened you would like to get away for a while, especially after that stunt with publicity that Adrien pulled today. Media already started to hunt you down, Mlle Dupain-Cheng, so getting away to rest and prepare for what's coming might be a sensible choice right now."

"Why did you include two tickets?"

"I thought you'd like to bring someone with you to keep you company but, of course, if you'd prefer to go by yourself, you can do so."

Gabriel could see the hesitation on her face as Marinette was considering his offer for a few moments before she answered.

"That is very generous of you," she said. "And, to be honest, it does make sense to get away right now, but the only way I'm accepting this is if you apologize to Adrien first."

"I will," Gabriel assured her.

"Why not to do this now then?" Marinette asked. "Seeing that the plane leaves tomorrow morning, it's better to be dealt with as soon as possible. Adrien's waiting for me outside, so give me a few seconds."

Gabriel's internally groaned as Marinette headed to the door. He didn't wish to deal with it now. He'd been humiliated enough for one day. As Marinette opened the doors and stepped outside, Gabriel tensed, goosebumps running across his body. He pressed his lips together. He couldn't avoid doing it either because that meant losing his star designer, someone he already had made a mistake to invest in too much and envision as the only suitable candidate for taking after him. He didn't have time to find and train another talent. It was just too much to lose at this point. Gabriel almost growled out loud when a gentle, soothing touch against his chest from the inside of his jacket stopped him. Closing his eyes, the man inhaled. He could do this. He was strong and capable of winning anything that came his way. Maybe, he even should do it – from the looks of those photos, Adrien did live through a very personal embarrassment in front of his whole team. Not that he hadn't deserved that for his extreme obliviousness, but _maybe_ Gabriel should've been more considered. Adrien did carry his last name after all and everything that happened to him would reflect on Gabriel, and he knew that. Otherwise, Gabriel would've never confiscated every possible picture and file related to those photoshoots.

His shoulders slumped as Adrien walked in and looked at him. Gabriel averted his gaze.

"I'll wait outside," Marinette smiled at them and slipped behind the door.

"Did you apologize to Marinette?" Adrien asked coming closer.

"I did."

"Good. Why did you want to see me again?"

"I-" Gabriel cleared his throat. "I believe I owe you an apology as well."

Adrien's eyebrows crawled up. "An apology? For me?"

"Yes," Gabriel sighed. "For that photoshoot and everything else basically. Accept my deepest regrets."

For a short while, Adrien dumbfoundedly stared at his father. Then a light smile sneaked on his lips. "You were obviously forced to do that but—" unexpectedly, he appeared right by Gabriel's side and put his arm on Gabriel's shoulder. "I appreciate the effort, Father. Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Gabriel muttered under his breath, feeling paralyzed. It has been too long since he had been experienced physical contact his son. Physical expressions of affection between them, in general, were rare – it was Emilie's domain – but even those had evaporated as Adrien grew older. It felt odd and uncomfortable, but Gabriel loved it nevertheless. He did love Adrien, even if he was bad at expressing that. Otherwise, he would've never even considered of giving up on Emilie and moving on those few years back. He did it for Adrien. Hawkmoth gave in so his son could have a father in his life again. "I gave Marinette a vacation package in addition to my verbal apology," he added as Adrien pulled his arm back. "She needs to rest and rejuvenate."

"Good idea," Adrien hummed. "She needs to get away right now for sure."

"I told her so as well," Gabriel replied. "You can have a week off to hide from the paparazzi as well who I presume are already on your tail searching for your mystery lover."

"Sounds good," Adrien nodded.

"And upon your return, I think, it's time you finally started to use that Business degree of yours."

"Oh," Adrien blinked in surprise. "Are you sure you are my father?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Adrien," Gabriel scoffed. "Of course, I am."

Adrien chuckled. "Well, I'm sorry for being suspicious, but _my_ father insisted I'll be modelling until I'm in my thirties at least."

Gabriel frowned. Adrien laughed. "Am I getting too old and ugly to be Gabriel's face?"

"Don't be a fool either," Gabriel retorted. "You are at your prime right now as far as I can judge. However, by industry standards, you'll be less and less in demand as you reach your thirties. And since I've always intended for you to deal with the business side, you might as well start to get into it now."

"Sound good to me." A corner of Adrien's lips tugged in a smile. Glancing at the door, he stretched his hand to Gabriel. "If there is nothing else to discuss right now, I'll be heading off. Marinette is waiting for me."

"Alright," Gabriel replied. "Don't forget you have a week off."

"You've had enough for me for a while, huh?" Adrien teased.

"I'm sure we both need some time off from each other, not to mention I have a media mess to deal with right now thanks to you."

"A fine lesson for us both to learn to communicate better so these situations can be avoided in the future," Adrien concluded. "I'll see you in a week, Father."

As soon as the door closed behind him, a purple blur zipped from Gabriel's jacket with a satisfied smile on his face.

"You did very well, Master."

"I was humiliated and forced to apologize, Nooroo," Gabriel swore. "Do you know how many times in my life I've apologized? I wouldn't need ten fingers to count those and two of them happened just now. How is that doing very well?"

"You remained calm and overcame your biggest enemy, Master-"

"My biggest enemy isn't me! I'm in perfect sync with myself."

"You were on the verge of ruining your first successful scheme in years, Master. If you'd refused to apologize all your work would've been ruined-"

"Do you think I'm a fool, Nooroo? Why else do you think I agreed to their shameless demands and apologized?"

"And that was a wise choice, Master," Nooroo bowed. "With those apologies you've secured your victory and made sure your son and Mlle Dupain-Cheng got together just as you wanted. Not to say that you certainly improved your relationship with Adrien. Isn't it what you've been working towards for years now?"

"We are very proud of you, Sir," Nathalie added, suddenly appearing by Nooroo's side. "You over-exceeded all expectations and won despite everything. This calls for a celebration."

"I don't know about that," Gabriel frowned. "They just started dating, and I need them married and having a baby or two. I'm not getting any younger, and I'd love to know that this company will have a secure line of talented heirs."

"Adrien and Marinette are very protective of their relationship right now," Nooroo said, his eyes closed as he concentrated on something. "They both are eager to prove to each other their feelings are genuine and not a result of your schemes. Oh!" Nooroo paused, smirked and added. "They are going on the trip you gave Marinette together, Master, so I'd say you have nothing to worry about."

"Ah, so they took the trip?" Nathalie asked.

"They did." Gabriel sighed, rolling his eyes. "I had to improvise and come up with a different reason to give it to them on a fly, but they took it."

"Good," Nathalie nodded, opening up her tablet. "Are we sticking to the plans then or should I hold on all the 'accidents' that you've planned for the next month?"

"No," Gabriel grumbled. "Why would you do that? I said I need grandchildren."

"With all due respect, M Agreste," Nathalie sighed. "But I think it's time for you to step back and let Adrien take over."

"I'll have to agree," Nooroo added. "It's best to leave them alone now. They are cautious of everything and if you push any further, Master, you might cause an unpredictable and highly undesirable reaction. You've achieved the realization, confession and dating parts. Let's leave the rest to them."

"He is an idiot, Nooroo. He'll ruin it."

"I wouldn't say so," Nathalie objected. "Adrien tends to be very sweet and protective of those he loves. He was ready to do anything for Marinette when she was 'just a friend'; he'd go out of his way making her happy now that they are dating."

"Exactly," Nooroo nodded. "Remember what I've told you, Master - they're made for each other, so you have nothing to worry."

"Don't judge me if I find it hard to believe whatever ancient magic you use to determine who and what were made for each other, Nooroo," Gabriel noted skeptically. "This is a real world with real issues and the slightest mistake can send all my hard work to waste."

"My ancient magic, Master, has never failed me before," Nooroo responded. "But if it makes you feel better, I can always warn you if something were to go awry."

Gabriel turned away and thought for a few moments. "Fine." He finally seethed. "I'll leave the rest up to Adrien, but he has a year-"

"Gabriel," Nathalie interrupted, her eyebrow quirked. "Please, be realistic. If you want a marriage and a baby a year isn't enough. Make it five."

"He'll be thirty then. His fertility will-"

"Will be fine." Nathalie interrupted. "Thirty is the perfect age to start a family."

"Two," Gabriel, pressing his lips together. "Two years."

"Four," Nathalie countered with a calm facade.

"Alright, three," Gabriel gave in.

"Sounds good." Nathalie nodded. Returning her attention to her tablet, she added, "Now that that's sorted out, shall we return to your schedule?"

"Of course," Gabriel sighed, settling back into his chair. He had to admit - there was a shift in their relationship with Nathalie after he'd begged and she'd agreed to come back. She had more control over everything - her schedule, her responsibilities, her attire choices and even over him. If he was honest, Gabriel Agreste had Nathalie to thank for his company getting back to the heights of the fashion industry. With her impeccable administration and persuasion skills, Nathalie practically forced Gabriel to work his best and rebuild his company from the ashes. It was Nathalie who dragged him to the doctor for a check-up the minute she noticed his chest discomfort. In doing so, she saved his life. A quick surgery cleared Gabriel's arteries, but it was giving up on Hawkmoth-ing that lifted a considerable strain and helped Gabriel to recover. Little by little but he was getting there - his company was once again successful and relationship with Adrien, while far from ideal, nevertheless now existed and was improving. All of that happened because of Nathalie.

Maybe he should take her out for a celebration after all?

In the corner of his eyes Gabriel noticed Nooroo react to his thought with a subtle smile, so he brushed it away. He would never allow the day when that arrogant kwami would be proven right in thinking that Nathalie was not just his assistant to come. Any dinners and celebration will have to wait because Nathalie was his assistant, possibly a friend but he was _not_ in love with her!

* * *

 _A few years later_

Adrien hadn't waited for long. Gabriel wasn't sure if his son had even left Marinette's side for more than an hour after their Maldives holiday getaway in the first place, but only a few weeks later the couple had officially moved in together. Just a few months after that Adrien proposed and Marinette accepted. Even to this day, Gabriel couldn't hold back a smile, remembering how aggressively his son defended his decision for a quick proposal and Marinette's equally baffling instant agreement.

"I don't care what reasons you might have against this, I admit, a little-rushed decision, Father," Adrien argued right after announcing the news. "But we've danced around each other for way too long, and neither of us wants to wait or be apart anymore. So like it or not but we are getting married in May."

Gabriel only quirked his eyebrow. "Have you forgotten my plans concerning Mlle Dupain-Cheng, Adrien? Don't forget to invite me to the wedding."

Adrien did. His son and his fiancée delivered the invitation in person, and in late spring of that year, Gabriel attended the wedding that was proclaimed by the media to be the most romantic wedding of the century, despite being extremely private and small in size. The hour the newlyweds left for their honeymoon, Gabriel had started to rub his hands together, assured that the much-desired and hugely talented heir to his empire wouldn't take long to arrive now.

Days turned into weeks, those turned into months and a few years later Gabriel was a hair's breadth away from stepping back into the game. Had it not been for Nathalie and Nooroo he might have started to carry out one of his many schemes for an obtaining a grandchild; however, upon the slightest suggestion, those two immediately dismissed him as incapable of actually going through with any of his plans.

"Let's be honest, Gabriel." Nathalie quirked an eyebrow, struggling to keep a skeptical smile off her lips. "It's one thing for you to help your son realize his own feelings. It's completely different to manipulate him into having a baby. That would be cruel to say the least and knowing you for years, seeing you change recently, I'm quite certain you aren't that vicious anymore."

"Plus," Nooroo chimed in, proudly puffing his chest out. "I didn't want to tell you before I was absolutely certain, but a few weeks ago, there was a rush of extremely happy emotions in both Marinette and Adrien. Since then, they keep giving me sweet, happy vibes every day like nothing I've experienced from them before."

"That could be anything," Gabriel grunted. "Those two are always happy about something."

"Aha," Nooroo smirked. "But why then does Marinette feel exhausted most of the day and has been vomiting almost every morning or when she smells something called Camembert? If I may assume, I'd say that the baby already exists and they are just holding off on making an announcement."

"That's a viable possibility," Nathalie added, "I did notice Adrien's online shopping stray to the baby websites, but since he didn't buy anything concrete yet, I didn't pay special attention to that. Especially not since their friends had just had a baby - it could've been a gift for Zoië Lahiffe."

"Fine," Gabriel barked and turned away. "They have until Christmas to tell me. If they don't, I'll confront them."

The baby announcement came a few days later on Christmas Day, and in the middle of July of the next year, Gabriel found himself beyond anxious in a waiting room of the best hospital in Paris, awaiting the birth of his magnificent, taking-the-fashion-world-by-storm heir.

"Gabriel?" Nathalie entered the room. "Where is M Dupain?"

The man shrugged. "He insisted we need breakfast after the sleepless night and went to find some food."

"Has he been gone for long?"

"Five minutes or so. Why?"

Nathalie smiled. "The nurse said that the baby was just born, but they need about half an hour before we can go in. Hopefully, he'll return by then."

"A boy or a girl?" Gabriel rushed to ask, forgetting everything else, because those children of his had stupidly decided to keep the gender a surprise.

"She didn't say. Half an hour, Gabriel. You've waited for years; you can wait for another thirty minutes."

"Fine," he grunted and sat in a nearby chair - all that room pacing was giving his legs cramps, not to mention spending most of the night in here left him feel exhausted to the point of slight dizziness, especially because he had to listen to Tom's constant rambling. He understood the man was nervous but how would recounting his life story, business plans, and everything in between to Gabriel was supposed to help him calm down he couldn't comprehend. His stomach growled; Gabriel wrapped his arms around it, groaning internally. He'd always thought his in-laws to be overbearingly caring but maybe today Marinette's father had the right idea about breakfast and some food at this point wouldn't hurt? Hopefully, Tom would make it back in time for Gabriel to swallow whatever he'd found before meeting his new grandchild. He couldn't afford to present himself any less than perfect to his perfect heir. However, about twenty minutes later when Sabine, who had attended the delivery along with Adrien, came by, Tom was yet to return.

"Him and his insatiable obsession to feed everyone." The woman rolled her eyes. "Did he at least say where he'd go?"

"No," Gabriel replied. "But he did forget his cell phone on that table."

"Men." Sabine facepalmed. "Alright. You two can go meet the baby and I'll go find my husband."

"Are they ready for us?" Gabriel as good as jumped up from his chair. Sabine nodded and the man sped past her, Nathalie hot on his tracks. He quickly walked down the hall to the delivery room but paused right before the door, inhaling. Opening it was harder than he thought it should've been. On the other side, he saw a scene he could never forget. His beloved daughter-in-law, radiant as always, was resting in a bed with a smile on her face as she observed his son, who was slowly walking around, rocking a little bundle in his arms, whispering something to it. The moment Gabriel walked in, all eyes locked on him.

Adrien smiled and turned back to the bundle. "Your grandfather came to meet you, Emma."

"Emma…" Gabriel echoed. His magnificently talented, destined for greatness heir was Emma.

"Emma," Adrien repeated, walking closer and showing him a tiny baby swaddled in a blanket. Gabriel held his breath spotting a mop of blond hair sticking from under the tiny cap as his granddaughter moved her little lips and tried to crack open one of the eyes that hadn't obtained their clarity yet but were clearly green.

"Emma Agreste."

"That's a beautiful name," Nathalie said with a rare smile on her face. "Congratulations, Adrien, Marinette."

"Thank you," Marinette smiled back at her.

"Your mother went to find your father, Marinette. He's away, buying some food at the moment."

Marinette giggled. "So like Papa - he always tries to feed everyone."

Adrien chuckled with a knowing smile when Nathalie's phone vibrated.

"Excuse me," the woman apologized, glancing at the screen. "Somehow the media has heard of the baby's impending birth already and wouldn't stop inquiries. I've been dealing with this for a while now. I'll take it to the hallway."

"Can you not tell them yet?" Adrien asked before Nathalie could leave. "We want to have this time to ourselves."

"Of course." Nathalie nodded. "Congratulations again."

Gabriel cleared his throat as soon as his assistant exited the room. "Congratulations. I assume everything went well?"

"Everything went amazingly," Adrien cooed to Emma. "And we are a healthy and happy little girl, aren't we?" He paused and looked at Gabriel. "Would you like to hold her, Father?"

Gabriel blinked and puffed. "No. Of course, no. Babies are not my domain and have never been. It's your bundle of joy - you enjoy it."

Nevertheless, about a few minutes later the newly appointed grandfather was barely breathing as he stood in a middle of the room with a tiny human in his hands who yawned and scrunched her nose every few seconds. She clenched and released her little fingers and opened her eyes at random. Gabriel ceased any movements as she tried to make a noise and failed. That was what he'd strived for - an heir with fashion genes to take over his company and the industry. A calculated goal he'd finally obtained… Then why didn't feel so important anymore if this little person had any fashion sense in her whatsoever?

"Marinette-"

"Shhh," Adrien turned to Nathalie who just re-entered the room. "They are bonding."

"No one is bonding," Gabriel cleared his throat, summoning his manly, strict façade back onto his face. Fortunately, Nathalie's phone vibrated again, and, quickly informing Marinette that her parents had just called and would soon be here, she excused herself out of the room once more, sparing him the embarrassment. "Take this- take her away so I can move again."

"You know you can move with her in your hands, Father? You won't break her," Adrien chuckled but seeing that Emma started to fuss, obliged and took his newborn daughter back into his arms. "She's probably hungry," he reasoned and bringing her over to Marinette let her take over.

"Then I guess I'd better depart," Gabriel fixed his jacket. "Congratulations again, Adrien, Marinette. I wish you a speedy recovery and hope to see you soon back in the office."

Adrien frowned. "We discussed this, Father. Marinette will come back when she is ready."

"No one talks about a full day workload," Gabriel retorted. "She can come in for a few hours a week or work from home."

"Father-"

"Working from home sounds like an interesting idea." Marinette interfered. "I'm sure we can work something out once Emma is older since I doubt I'll be able to refrain from designing for long myself, but for now I want to focus on my family."

"We'll let you know when Mari wants to go back, Father," Adrien stood by his wife. Gabriel groaned inside. They had been like this ever since he admitted to scheming - overly protective of their relationship and cautious around him. It was getting better since he, as promised, had refrained from any further intrusions into their lives, but still every so often when he tried to suggest something the walls went up. Though, Gabriel had to give them due - if his advice were sound, they would usually accept it, if only on their terms.

"Alright," he sighed. "That sounds reasonable enough. I assume our dinner today is cancelled?"

"Yes." Adrien nodded, looking at Marinette as they seemed to communicate without words. "I think we'll skip this one and maybe one more, depending on how my girls feel." He paused for a moment, a mischievous smirk sneaking onto his lips. "Since you have a free evening today, Father, why don't you take Nathalie out to celebrate Emma's birth?"

"What? Why would I do that?" Gabriel stilled, staring back at Adrien.

"Why not?" his son's smirked deepened as Gabriel felt Nooroo stir in his pocket, undoubtedly laughing. "You know, like a business meeting, only you talk about everything but business. Today, for example, you can discuss Emma and all the dominating the fashion scene plans you have for her."

Gabriel cleared his throat and straightened. "Nathalie is my assistant, Adrien. You seem to forget that."

"Marinette is my co-worker," Adrien replied. "We're married and we just had a baby."

"That's preposterous, Adrien. Why would you think that-"

"Oh, come on, Father," Adrien urged. "Nathalie is like family - she's waited for this as much as we all did, so I'm sure she'd love to celebrate Emma's birth. She deserved to celebrate. Give her an evening off, take her out, let her rest. She's working way too hard for you every day. This could be your chance to repay her."

The baby let out an irritated cry, rubbing her face against Marinette's chest.

"I'd better go," Gabriel rushed to say. "Your daughter looks hungry and she seems to have inherited your temper. I'll talk to you later. Get well soon, Marinette. Goodbye."

Shiftily, Gabriel escaped out of the door before anyone can bid him farewell and immediately bumped into Tom.

"A boy or a girl?" Tom blurted out instantly.

"Wait! Don't tell him," Sabine intercepted. "Let him find out for himself. You're almost there, Tom. Have patience."

Gabriel stepped aside and held the door open. Sabine didn't wait long to get in and soon the pair of men heard her happy gushing about baby Emma.

"So a girl?" Tom asked, still standing in place, holding a few takeout packages and a tray with coffee cups.

"A girl." Gabriel nodded. "Emma Agreste."

"How- how does she look?" Tom swallowed.

"She's-" Gabriel stilled for a second, thinking as to how better depict the tiny creature he'd just encountered, but the correct words escaped, his usually extensive vocabulary failing him at the moment, and he doubted that "Perfect" would be enough. "Why don't you go in and see her for yourself, Tom?" he gave up after a few moments.

"Yes. Right." The man stirred and inhaled, nervously chuckling. "A bit nervous, you know. First grandchild and all."

"Yes, I do know," Gabriel mumbled. "You've told me that a few hundreds of times today already."

"This is for you and Nathalie." Tom offered him one of the packages and two coffee cups.

"Thank you." Gabriel took the offering and continued to stand in his place since the other man didn't move as well.

"Tom, get in here." Sabine peeked out of the door and nudged her husband inside.

"I'd better go," Tom chuckled again. "See you around?"

"Yes." Gabriel nodded and directed his sight to the hallway as soon as the pair disappeared into the room. Immediately, he spotted Nathalie a bit further down the hall speaking on her cell phone. His mind rushed back to Adrien's suggestion. What an absurd idea he'd proposed! Why would he, Gabriel Agreste, take Nathalie out on a date? She was his assistant! Just his assistant and nothing more! Gabriel grunted and walked down the hall. Could it be that Nooro got to Adrien and now they were both conspiring against him? No. Absurd. Nooroo was always by his side.

Just like Nathalie.

Nathalie was by his side for so many years Gabriel had lost count now. She'd been there when he had just started 'Gabriel.' She'd been there for him when he was trying to revive Emilie. She'd been there for Adrien when he wasn't. She had left only to shake him to his senses. She might have saved his life and his family by that. In one thing Adrien was right - Nathalie was like family now. So maybe a dinner won't hurt? _Not_ a date, just a dinner between- let's say old friends who happened to work together? He did just become a grandfather. He deserved to celebrate as well because that fussy tiny thing was sure to take the fashion industry by storm, bringing him honour and making the Agreste name even more well-known.

"We should celebrate, Nathalie," Gabriel stated, settling in his car. "A healthy grandchild is a cause for celebration, no?"

"Of course, Gabriel. Where would you like to go?"

"I don't care. You choose, Nathalie."

"Alright. How does Le Meurice sound?"

"Acceptable."

"Good. Your table is already booked for six."

Gabriel looked at Nathalie. "You already booked it?"

"Nooroo dropped by a little earlier and said it'd be a good idea in case you'd like to celebrate."

"Nooroo did?" Gabriel echoed, wondering how did he not notice his kwami slipping away. "What else did Nooroo tell you?"

"He suggested wearing the red dress you gave me for my birthday two years ago and the necklace from the year prior."

Gabriel hummed. Those two would go well together. It seemed that Nooroo had picked up good taste, after all, spending all those years in Gabriel's presence. Or maybe it was the better-quality fabric he was lately snacking on that made him smarter? In any case-

"Good choice," Gabriel nodded, petting the breast pocket of his jacket.

Little kwami inside chuckled, pleased. It took him quite a while, but slowly he was finally achieving every kwami's goal - to lead their wielders to the best versions of them they could be. His Master hadn't been perfect the day they met, and Nooroo doubted he'd ever be. But little by little this formerly obsessed-with-the-past, power-hungry madman was transforming into an acceptable if not a decent version of a father and a good, reasonable employer. It was Nooroo's side project, but quite possibly, if the way the things were going, Gabriel would soon be a more or less adequate partner in a romantic relationship as well. The little kwami smiled to himself, nibbling on his Master's silk handkerchief. The Guardian would be pleased, his brethren will be excited for him and he- seeing one of the most complicated humans he'd ever worked with to finally be happy again would be enough for Nooroo.


End file.
